


And I Have Felt the Pain of Losing Who You Are (Fifth Harmony Version)

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Vampires Dinah and Normani come across a car accident, a baby being the only survivor. They raise her as their own. Now, a teenage Lauren returns home with her mothers. There are things she doesn't know, things people around her are keeping from her. She doesn't know much, but she does know she has to stay away from Camila.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a glee story.

Dinah Jane Hansen and Normani Kordei were walking through the trees. They had had a great time together, and loved every second they spent together. Even after being together for so many years, their time together was always special, and they always had new experiences.

They had met in the seventeen hundreds. Normani had saved Dinah, and then changed her. When Normani had told Dinah what she was, Dinah wasn't scared. She asked Normani to change her. She had asked to become what Normani was, a  _vampire_. They spend their lives together, feeling the need to be with each other, as the mates they were.

As they walked, the only thing in Dinah's head was sex. She always loved having sex in the middle of the woods with Normani. It always made her feel connected to her girlfriend and the nature around her. There was always something special about it just being her and Normani, alone under the stars. It made the sex special, and the connection between them heightened, making everything mind-blowing.

Dinah was thinking, and searching, of a place to do the deed, and making it as special as she wanted it to be, but there was something else in Normani's mind. Normani had heard something far away, a small sound. She looked around, trying to place the sound. She stopped, and started to walk towards the sound. She didn't know why, but it felt as if it was calling to her. It was telling her to check what the sound was.

"Mani?" Dinah asked, as she looked at the dark skinned girl. She was confused as to why Normani was leaving. She didn't hear or smell anything. She didn't know why Normani was walking to another direction.

"Don't you hear that?" Normani asked, as she closed her eyes and let her ears lead her to the sound. She tried to use her sense of smell as well as her sense of hearing, to see if it would be any help, both senses helped.

Dinah frowned, but followed her mate. She would do anything her mate wanted, even abstain from sex. Dinah was even curious about the sound Normani was talking about. She didn't hear anything, not that she tried that hard. She wasn't as  _old_  as Normani; she wasn't as in-tuned to her senses as well as her mate was.

Dinah followed her, until she was finally hit by the scent of blood. The blood was strong. It was calling her. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the blood that must be available. The only thing stopping her from running to it and drinking was the sound. Dinah assumed it was the same sound Normani was talking about. The sound was loud; Dinah couldn't believe she hadn't heard it before. It was so loud and pitchy.

The crying just got louder and louder, as the two girls got closer. Dinah didn't have time to blink when Normani rushed to the overturned car in front of them. The accident looked pretty bad, and Dinah was surprised someone had survived the accident. Dinah could smell three different scents, two of them stronger. The blood, it was a mixture of two different blood scents. She assumed two of the people in the car were dead. The blood scent was too strong. Dinah would be happy to feed, but she preferred the owner of the food source to be alive. It was fresher that way.

Normani started to look at the back of the car, while Dinah waited outside. She didn't want to get messy, although she did crouch down and stared at the two bodies of the deceased. The driver was a dark-haired man. His eyes were wide open, as if he was surprise. The blood was dripping down his head, to his forehead, and adding on the puddle of blood on the roof, that was now on the ground. She looked across him, towards the passenger seat and stared at a brunette woman. Her eyes were closed. Dinah closed her eyes and heard the woman's heart beat. It was very weak, but it was still there.

She rushed to the other side and tried to help her out of the car. She got her out and had her lying down on her back on the ground next to the car.

Dinah pressed down on the wound on the woman's side. She tried to stop the bleeding, not knowing why she felt the need to save the woman. She knew there was not a lot she could do, and trying to save her was futile. Her body wasn't strong enough to take any more pain, so changing her was out of the question.

The brunette woman gasped, as she slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth, to try and talk to Dinah. She took in a deep breath and locked eyes with the blonde vampire.

"La-," she tried, trying to push from the numbness she now felt. She started to lose feeling of her body. She knew her time was near, but she had to get the one word out before it was too late.

"Lava? Lumpy? Love?" Dinah asked, not know what she meant. She wanted to know what the woman was trying to say, her last words. "Does your name start with L?"

The brunette lady shook her head weakly. She gasped for more air.

"Dinah," Normani called out, walking up to her with a pink bundle of blankets.

"L-La," the lady tried, staring at the bundle. The life in her eyes was slowly fading.

Normani moved to the dying lady, and bent down with the bundle.

The brunette lady reached out and placed her bloody hand on the pink blanket. The baby cried, in fear or coldness, Dinah didn't really know. She did notice the baby staring into her mother's eyes.

"Lauren, t-take care, plea--" the lady whispered, before her hand dropped and her head lulled to the side. Dinah knew she was dead. She didn't have to check.

Normani held the baby, Lauren, close. She rocked Lauren until she stopped crying. Dinah stared at the body, not sure what to do. She knew Normani had already become attached to the baby, and there was nothing she could do to make Normani leave the baby. She knew Normani wasn't going to want to let the baby go to a foster home. She looked down and eyed the necklace on the dead woman's neck. She quickly pocketed it before standing up. She went back to the car to search of information about the family. She looked around, trying to find an address or anything that could be of use.

She searched a purse and found out the name of the woman.  _Clara Jauregui_. She found the key to their house and the address. Dinah then searched the man, for a name. She found it in his wallet.  _Michael Jauregui_.

She found a picture of the family in the wallet.

Dinah smiled as she stared at the picture of the family. The parents were smiling, and Lauren was playing with a stuffed bear.

"Let's go get her things," Dinah whispered, as she stood up and dusted herself off. Normani nodded, as she held the sleeping baby close. Dinah took the time to really look at the girl. The baby had dark-brown hair at the top of her head, and she knew her eyes were green from the photograph she had just found.

She wondered if they were making the right decision of taking the girl with them.

**-**

Name:  _Lauren Michelle Jauregui_  
Born:  _June 27th 1996_

Dinah didn't really care for anything else. She placed the important document in a small bag, while Normani took care of the clothing. Normani had placed Lauren in her cradle to sleep for the time being as they packed the necessities. Dinah went into the parents' room in search for items Lauren would want when she grew up.

Once they had everything, they left Miami, Florida, they didn't look back.

**-**

" _Mama!_ " Lauren exclaimed, as she ran to Dinah.

"Hi Baby, are you being good for mommy?" Dinah asked, as she picked up the two year old.

Lauren nodded her head. "I always good, mama."

"Isn't that right, my intelligent baby," Dinah praised, as she put the girl down.

Normani watched, smiling. She loved their small family. Lauren was the perfect little girl. She didn't cause much trouble. She didn't wake up in the middle of the night when they were hunting. She didn't cause trouble. Dinah loved Lauren as much as she did.

Although, it did take awhile for Lauren to warm up to Dinah. They didn't know why. At first they assumed it was because they were strangers, but Lauren paid attention to Normani. But after a few months, Lauren finally let Dinah carry her without crying, so they stopped trying to find out why.

Normani did notice Lauren was a little different. Lauren was smart. She didn't have to hear the words spoken to her more than two times before she could pronounce them correctly. Normani had been so mad when Lauren had said her first word, while Dinah just looked at her mate sheepishly.

_Lauren was ready to talk. Dinah and Normani knew that. Lauren was pronouncing sounds. They knew that they had to push a little more if they wanted to the girl to talk._

_Dinah was cutting vegetables for dinner. She and Normani still ate human food, to have a sense of normalcy. Lauren was sitting in her high chair, watching Dinah. She didn't look bored; she looked rather fascinated watching Dinah cut the carrots._

_Normani walked in the kitchen wearing shorts and a sports bra. Dinah stared at her mate, who was glistening with sweat, as her mouth watering. She didn't notice the knife nearing her palm, until she felt the sting of her skin being sliced._

_"Fuck," she muttered, as she placed the bloody cut against her mouth._

_Normani looked at her mate, wondering why she had just had to swear. But her attention shifted to the infant who decided to repeat the word._

_Lauren looked at the two caretakers. An innocent smile on her face, as her eyes twinkled with excitement._

_Normani turned to Dinah with a glare, for teaching her daughter a swearword. Dinah smiled back, nervously. She knew she was in a lot of trouble._

After that fateful day, Dinah had learned to watch what she said around their daughter.

Normani had also noticed Lauren's amazing memory. She remembered almost everything from her past. She remembered her parents. Normani wouldn't be surprised if Lauren remembered her parents' deaths.

She didn't know it was possible to have a memory that well.

"This is crap," she heard Dinah mutter.

"Mama, what is cwap?" Lauren asked, not able to pronounce her  _R_ s.

Normani got a wooden spoon from the table and smacked Dinah on the head with it.

**-**

"Story?" Lauren asked, as she looked at Dinah and Normani.

"It was 1704," Dinah whispered, as she looked at her ten-year-old daughter. "A seventeen year old girl named Diana was running from evil men. Diana didn't have anywhere to go, so she ran into a church. The men were still behind her. She thought they had her, but then someone saved her. Norma beat the men up, and took Diana away. One day, they found a girl, and took her in. They became a happy family, the end."

"Love you mama, mommy," Lauren whispered in her sleep.

**-**

"How many are there?" Camila Cabello asked, as her friends, her  _family_ , sat around the classroom.

"Three new kids. All female" Troy Ogletree answered, burying his face in his mate's neck.

"Two of them are like us," Hailee Stienfeld answered, looking at her mate.

"One is human," Shawn Mendes answered, nodding his head.

Harry Styles, Ally Brooke, and Lucy Vives nodded in agreement.

"Is the human a part of their group?" Camila inquired.

"From what we know, yes," Harry responded, smiling at his mate.

Camila nodded. She felt a pang in her heart when she noticed everyone in the group had their mates except for her. She wondered if she was ever going to meet her mate.

"What do you guys know about them?" Camila asked, wanting to know more about the potential threat.

"You're older than them," Troy said, grinning.

"Thanks Troy, girls just  _love_  to hear they are old," Camila muttered, as she glared at him.

"The  _two vampires_  are mated," Lucy said, giving Camila a small smile. She hoped one of two would be Camila's mate, but that was not a possibility.

Camila nodded, as the bell rang.

**-**

_A girl was in front of the car. Her father swerved the car to stop from hitting her. The car tipped over a small cliff, and rolled through the trees. Her father's head hit the windshield. Her mother shouted for her, in fear. Suddenly, the car stopped moving. Her father wasn't awake. Her mother had started to quiet down. She started to cry in fear. She didn't know why she was okay, but she was. She saw someone kneeling down next to the car. Chocolate-brown eyes, she saw chocolate-brown eyes, before they disappeared. A while later she saw dark-brown eyes, she saw home._

_The girl took her out of the car and took her to her mother, her dying mother. Her mother reached up, said her name, and then died right in front of her._

_Everything turned black, and she was in front of a monster with chocolate-brown eyes. She was in her sixteen-year-old body. The monster chased her, as she tried to run as fast as she could. She ran until she reached a house. The monster cornered her, and snarled. It slashed at her, and she screamed._

She sat up, unable to breathe. She reached around, and grabbed the small inhaler. She took two pumped, before lying back down, letting the medicine do its work. She closed her eyes, and thought about the chocolate-brown eyes, the chocolate-brown eyes that killed her parents. She grabbed her necklace, gripping it hard. She wondered if she was ever going to find out who that person was.


	2. Part 2

Lauren got her first and only boyfriend when she was fifteen. She went to school with her mothers, although she posed as Dinah's cousin.

Brad Simpson. He was a seventeen-year-old exchange student, but he was also a thirty-five year old vampire. He courted Lauren, after getting permission from Dinah and Normani. The whole school knew that Dinah was overprotective of Lauren. There wasn't a guy, or girl, brave enough to try and get close to Lauren, because they were scared of what Dinah would do. Brad was the first one to ask Lauren out, and the last one. After secrets from Brad and Lauren's relationship were revealed, Dinah  _and_  Normani never let Lauren date. They left town, and compelled Lauren to forget about what had happened, even though she did dream about it, without knowing why.

The relationship caused the two vampires to become even more protective of the human, especially around other vampires. They moved around a lot. They tried to move to places without vampires. They decided to move back to Miami, Florida. It was all their homes at one point.

Lauren looked at the school in front of her. She was nervous about going to a new school. She could feel Normani and Dinah watching her. She smiled at them before staring at the students that were entering the school. She didn't want to go to school. She was tired of being the new student. She was tired of not being able to get close to people. She knew Normani and Dinah were just trying to keep the disguise, but it was tiring. There were moments like these that she wished they were a normal family.

"Are you okay?" Normani asked, studying her adopted daughter.

Lauren nodded as she twirled the gold stone around her neck. It was the most valuable thing from her mother. It was one of the last things she had of her parents, the necklace and their wedding rings. She sighed, before releasing her arms on her sides. She gave her adopted parent a small smile. "Let's go."

Normani and Dinah shared a look, before following their daughter into the school. They headed towards the office. All the students watched them walk. Dinah growled when she saw the teenage boys stare at  _her_  daughter. If it weren't for Normani, she would have ripped them a new one.

Normani smiled at the secretary, introducing the three of them. "Hello, I'm Normani Kordei, this is Lauren Jauregui, and Dinah Hansen. We are the new students, and we are here to pick up our paperwork."

The secretary told the three to go to the principle's office, and that he will have someone show them around. They entered, and both vampires were hit by a scent of another one. Dinah let out a growl, as she glared at the vampire in front of them. Lauren moved to stand behind them, not trusting any vampire except her own family.

The brunette in front of them just stood there, her eyes wide. She was not expecting to meet the new students.

"Ah, Miss Kordei, Miss Jauregui, and Miss Hansen. It's great to have you choose our school. We hope you enjoy your time here. Miss Vives will show you your lockers, your classrooms, and will answer any questions you may have," Mr. Cowell told them, not taking notice of the tension between the girls.

"Thank you," Normani answered, her voice strained. She gave him a tight smile, and rushed out, pushing Lauren in front of her. Dinah kept an eye on Lucy, as she followed her mate and daughter.

The halls were empty. Lucy, Dinah, Normani, and Lauren were the only ones in the hall. Dinah turned around and slammed Lucy's body against the lockers behind her. Normani pushed Lauren behind her, trying to keep her hidden.

"How many of you are there?" Dinah snarled, her voice full of anger. She wanted Lauren to be safe, but her daughter couldn't be safe if there were other vampires around.

"Seven," Lucy whispered, wanting to get away from the vampire in front of her. Out her family, she was the newest and the most innocent. She was the only one who believed they had something to live for. She still saw the good in people.

Dinah growled. She cursed their luck. They had to move in a place with not one, but  _seven_  vampires. She didn't trust vampires, not after  _Brad_. He was their friend. They trusted him with their daughter, and it backfired. They couldn't trust anyone else, not after what happened. Not again.

"Let me go. We aren't going to attack. We just want to live in peace," Lucy told her, as she gripped Dinah's hands, wanting to be released. The front of her clothes were bundled up under the older brunette's fists.

" _Mama_ ," Lauren whispered, too low for any human to hear. Dinah's eyes soften as she released her grip. She let Lucy go and moved back.

Lucy frowned, but didn't say anything. She fixed her clothes, but kept a watchful eye on the three.

Normani moved to the newer vampire. "Look, can we meet with your  _group_?"

Lucy nodded, as she watched Dinah talk to the human. Dinah whispered something, but Lucy didn't pay attention to it. She didn't want to evade their privacy. She looked at the dark skinned vampire and nodded. "Choir room, lunch time."

**-**

Lucy was fifteen when she met Shawn. They went to school together. Shawn and his friends were the popular kids in her school and she was the school loser, with a lunch lady for a mom. Shawn befriended her, and all the other students left her alone. Shawn later told her she was his mate, and he had to be in her life, whatever way he could get.

Lucy went home one day, and there was a man who was robbing them. He had killed her mother, and he shot her. She lost consciousness, and was slowly dying. Shawn had wanted to visit her. He arrived to her house when she lost consciousness. He killed the man and changed her. She felt the mate connection, and they had been together since then. She was grateful for her new family. They had all welcomed her. They moved away soon after that, to New York. She had been a vampire for sixteen years.

"They want to meet up with us?" Troy questioned, frowning.

"We have to see if they are a threat, and why they have a human with them," Camila explained, taking her leadership role to the heart. She was the oldest of the group, and she loved all of the others like they were younger brothers and sisters. She also owed them. They have saved her.

"The human, she called one of the vampires,  _mama_ ," Lucy told them, giving them a confused look.

"At least we know she isn't their pet," Shawn muttered, hating the moments vampires used human as pets. It hit a little close to home for him, and it always got to him when that happened. Lucy, noticing her mate was angry, rubbed his arm.

"We'll clear everything up during lunch. Just go to class. Don't make contact with the vampires or the human until lunch," Camila ordered.

All of them nodded, and walked to their class with their mates, leaving Camila alone.

Camila sat there, thinking about the last time she had been in Miami. She remembered all the bad things that happened. She remembered  _him_.

**-**

Lauren was sitting behind Dinah and Normani, waiting for the others. She wondered what was going to happen. She wondered why her parents were really against other vampires. She wondered what had happened. She started to toy with the gold stone.

She noticed Dinah and Normani stiffen, and knew the other vampires were near. She stared at the door, waiting for them to enter.

Soon, seven vampires entered, the first six in pairs and the last one alone. Her eyes connected with two pairs of brown eyes. Lauren looked away, from the vampires, not trusting them. She scooted closer to her parents, not feeling safe being too far away from them. She could feel the vampires staring at her.

"Let's beginning," Dinah started, moving so the other vampires couldn't see her daughter.

"I am Camila Cabello, these are Troy Ogletree, Ally Brooke, Harry Styles, Hailee Steinfeld, Shawn Mendes, and Lucy Vives."

"I'm Normani Kordei, and this is Dinah Hansen."

"And the human?" Shawn asked, making sure she was safe.

"Lauren Hansen-Kordei," Dinah answered, glaring the tall vampire.

Camila studied the three, trying to sense the threat. She knew touching the human was a big no-no for them. "What are you three doing here?" Camila questioned.

"Like Lucy said, we come in peace," Dinah told them, already bored.

"We've been here for two years, and there has been no problem. We expect for there to be no problem with you here either," Camila told them, staring at them. "If there is, you'll have to leave. We were here first."

"This was my home before it was yours!" Lauren snapped, glaring at the seven. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to argue with the oldest vampire in the room.

Camila stared at the green-eyed girl. She blinked a few times before smirking. "Looks like your human doesn't know how to respect their elders."

Lauren glared at her, wanting to wipe the smirk off her face. The smirk was bothering her, and she wanted it gone.

The other six frowned, not seeing their leader act the way like that before. She never riled up other vampires. They rarely saw her smirk at anyone. They didn't know if the human was good or not.

Dinah stood up and sped towards Camila. She pushed her against the wall behind her like she did Lucy.

"Listen here bitch, you will leave Lauren alone, or you will regret it," Dinah growled.

Camila's smirk grew, as Dinah's grip tightened. Camila's family stood up ready to defend her. Camila put her hand up, telling them the stop. Camila's smirk left her face and was replaced with a serious look.

"I was out of line. I'm sorry," Camila told Dinah, who was beyond angry.

"Stay away from us, and we will stay away from you," Dinah told Camila, moving away from Dinah.

Camila didn't answer. She just stared at Lauren. Her eyes connected to the green, before turning to Dinah. "No problem."

Dinah shot Camila a glare, before following her family out of the room.

Harry looked at Camila, "She's your mate?"

Camila nodded, her eyes full of pain. "She's back. I have to stay away." She walked out of the room and left the other six vampires in the room. They didn't know what she was talking about. She knew everything about them, but at that moment, they realized they didn't really know Camila.

**-**

"I used to live here?" Lauren asked, as she looked around the house.

Dinah nodded, as she followed Lauren around. She didn't trust those vampires, and she'd be damned if she left her daughter alone, even for a minute.

"Mama, do you want me to become like you?" Lauren asked, looking at her mother.

Dinah frowned, not really thinking out it. "I would love to have you in my life until the end, but I don't want you to regret it. It's your life. Why? What do you want?"

Lauren down at the ground before answering, "I don't know."  She remembered when her mothers told her about what they really were.

_Lauren was at the table in front of her were Dinah and Normani. She had been living with them for nine years. She had been asking questions, and the two vampires thought it was time to answer them._

_"You're vampires, aren't you?" Lauren asked, smiling innocently at her mothers._

_"How did you guess that?" Dinah questioned._

_Lauren grinned. "You guys never age. Mama whispered things I can't hear, my mommy does. You're really fast. And your injuries heal really quickly. And I've seen you guys feed before," Lauren answered._

_Dinah gave Normani a cocky grin. "My daughter is intelligent."_

_Normani rolled her eyes. "You're right Lauren. We're vampires."_

_The ten year old grinned. "I still love you guys. Are you guys going to change me? I want you guys to change me."_

_"We'll talk about it when you're older," Normani told the younger brunette._

_"I'll always want to be one of you," Lauren said, standing up to hug her mothers._

Now, Lauren didn't know what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be with her mothers, but she didn't want to be stuck. She didn't have an easy childhood. She didn't have friends growing up; she never had a boyfriend, not that she remembered.

**-**

_"Leave her alone," she snarled, as she glared at him. Her body was trembling, as she stared at him. He placed his nails on the girl's throat, ready to rip it out. She took a step towards him, but he took a step back._

_"You are_ mine _," He growled, as he tightened his grip. The girl's eyes widened in pain while his nails dug deeper. She was saying goodbye with her eyes._

_She rushed to them before it was too late, but by the time she reached him, her face was soaked with the girl's blood. She fell to her knees, as she watched the girl's body fall down the cliff and into the water._

_"You're mine, don't forget that," he said, as he walked away. She looked into the water and cried._

Camila stared at the moon. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to pack her bags and move away. She knew her family was going to ask questions, but she wasn't going to answer them. She didn't know how. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

**-**

Lauren woke up, coughing. She couldn't breath. She reached over on the night table, looking for her inhaler. She couldn't find it. Her chest was beginning to burn. She started to panic.

Dinah and Normani rushed into the room, after they heard Lauren's erratic heartbeat. They saw her lips beginning to turn blue.

Normani sped out of the room to get Lauren's inhaler. They always kept a spare for moments like these. She returned and gave it to Lauren. She took two pumps and laid back down.

After she got her breathing under control, she looked at her mothers. "This is going to be the death of me."

"Don't joke about this. This is the fifth time this month. Something is going on," Dinah told the two.

"C'mon, you're sleeping on our bed," Normani said, picking Lauren up bridal style and walked out of the room.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay. I'm just stressed," Lauren told the vampires.

"We're not taking chances," Dinah told her daughter, as she picked up Lauren's inhaler and blankets. Dinah wondered what was happening.


	3. Part 3

Shawn watched Camila, wondering what his leader was thinking. He thought about the human, and what she had done to Camila. It had been a month since the  _Holy Trinity_  (the whole school called them that) had arrived to Palmetto. Everyone knew Normani and Dinah were together, but no one got near Lauren, because they all feared Dinah. He knew vampires were protective of their family, their mates. He wondered if there was a reason for Dinah's protectiveness over her mate and  _daughter_.

He watched Dinah, Normani, and Lauren enter the cafeteria. Dinah and Normani were walking in front of her. They were whispering things to each other, things that would make him blush if he was still human. He turned his attention to the human, and noticed the sadness in her eyes. She looked at their table, and her broken eyes connected with Camila's dark eyes.

Camila stared back, no emotion on her face. She didn't move, as she watched Lauren look away. The green-eyed human sat down with her vampire parents, and stared at her food. She had a faraway look on her face. Shawn wondered what the human was thinking about.

Her mothers looked at her with concern. Shawn rubbed his face, thinking about his past. He knew what it felt like being raised by a vampire. He assumed Lauren had been with her parents longer, and he hoped it didn't end up the same as it did for him. He looked at his mate, who was creating a smiley face with the peas on her plate. He kissed the side of her head, hoping for her innocents to last.

**-**

"Hi," a soft voice said. Lauren looked up and saw a brunette vampire standing in front of her. She felt a sting of disappointment, but pushed it away. They were in the library; both of them had study hall at the moment. Lauren always sat alone during the period and Lucy would just watch her.

"Lucy Vives, right?" Lauren questioned, as she sat up.

"Lucy Mendes, but Vives to the other humans. Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to the blond.

Lauren shook her head and moved her bag from the chair. She watched as Lucy sat down on the chair.

Lucy looked at the paper in front of Lauren. It was a drawing of a man, a young man. "You're really good."

Lauren blushed and twirled a pencil in her hand. "Thank you."

"Who is he?"

Lauren opened her mouth to answer, before closing it. She frowned, not knowing what to say. She said the first thing that popped into her head, "I don't really know."

"It's a real good drawing of a stranger."

"I feel like I know who he is, I just can't remember. It's like a blurred image, and there is a wall in my head that keeps me from seeing him," she responded, staring at the drawing.

Lucy didn't answer, she didn't know what Lauren was saying. She decided to change the subject. Lucy smiled, "Can you draw me? I want something to give to Shawn."

"Won't Camila get mad?"

Lucy frowned. She knew Camila didn't want anyone to have contact with the three new students. Lucy was breaking her leader's wishes.

"I want to be your friend. Shawn and I both want to be your friend," Lucy answered, and smiled as Lauren smiled. Lauren took out a new paper and started to draw Lucy.

The two talked about Lucy and her life. How she was born on January 11th, 1979. How a home invasion caused her death a few days after her fifteenth birthday. She talked about how Shawn had been visiting her and changed her. She talked about how much she had to fight her hunger, and she hadn't been around the public for long.

Lauren was almost done when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and smiled at Dinah. The bell had rung, but neither girl noticed, as they talked about anything and nothing. Lauren was enjoying Lucy's company, and didn't want the class to end.

Dinah was  _not_  happy when she saw her daughter talking to another vampire. She rushed over to separate them, but Lauren didn't notice her. She was busy talking to the baby vampire. She stood there, glaring at Lucy while the girls packed their things.

Lucy knew Dinah was not happy, and a part of her didn't care. She wanted to be friends with Lauren, and maybe show her that Camila wasn't bad. She smiled at Lauren and told her she'll see her later. She walked into her boyfriend's arms, who had been waiting at the door, and left.

Lauren turned at stared at Dinah, waiting for a lecture.

"What are you  _thinking_?" Dinah asked, her voice full of anger.

"She wanted to be my friend," Lauren answered, as she pointed at the spot Lucy sat in.

"She's a vampire!" Dinah shouted, glaring at her daughter. They were lucky the library was empty, or they would have created chaos.

"She wanted to be my friend! I want a friend! Is that too much to ask? I hate being alone. I hate having no one to talk to. I know I can talk to you and mom, but I need more," Lauren whispered, her eyes full of tears.

Dinah stood there, watching her daughter, who seemed so sad. She pulled her into her arms, and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to keep you from making friends," Dinah whispered, as she stroked the dark hair, "I didn't know you felt like that. You have to talk to us Lauren."

"I'm sorry mama," she whispered into her mother's chest.

Dinah placed her lips on her daughter's temple. "I love you sweetie. I love you. We'll talk about this at home."

Lauren nodded, as she tightened her hug, knowing her mother wouldn't feel much.

**-**

"What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you? What part of  _stay the fuck away_  do you not understand?" Camila snarled, as she glared at Lucy.

"You can't control everything we do," she said, no hint of anger in her voice. She knew she was going to get screamed at. She always did. There were moments she assumed Camila  _hated_  her.

Camila growled, as her hands balled up into fists. Her body trembled. She took a step towards Lucy, ready to hurt the younger vampire.

"Camila," Shawn warned, watching his leader closely. He loved her like a sister, but even she couldn't hurt his mate. He would hurt her if she did.

Camila looked at Shawn. "She broke my rule."

"Why do we have to follow it? What is so bad about us becoming friends with her?"

"She-she can't. It won't end well," Camila whispered as she walked away. She walked away, not sure where to go. Shawn and Lucy just watched her.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, as she walked into Shawn's opened arms.

"It's okay. She needs to open up to us," Shawn whispered, as she hugged Lucy close.

Camila continued walking, far from the mated couple.

She bumped into the one person she didn't want to see. She looked at the girl in front of her.

"Stay away from us," she ordered, glaring at her.

Lauren frowned, as she stared at the vampire. She didn't know how to respond. She just stared at the girl.

"You better stay away from Lucy. If you don't stay away, you will pay for it," she threatened, as she stormed away. Lauren stood there, watching her leave, unsure of what to do. She wondered if Camila was going to hurt her if she didn't stay away from Lucy. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and walked to Dinah's car, thinking about Camila's eyes.

Harry, who had been standing in front of his locker, and a few feet from the girls, had seen the whole thing. He watched an angry Camila walk away from a confused and hurt Lauren.

**-**

_"We're going to have some fun."_

She could hear a voice, she didn't know where it had come from, but she remembered. It was like a distant memory. She was walking through the woods, looking for that spot. She had lost a lot there, and had gained a lot as well. She stopped when she found it. On the spot were some flowers. They were in vases, and new. She wondered who left them there.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said from behind her. It was a male, and she did not recognize it. She frowned and turned to a boy. He looked to be a few years older than her. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a small smirk on his face.

Lauren frowned, not knowing who he was. She had never seen him before. She watched him, as he walked towards the flowers that were left there for her parents' death.

"This is the last place I saw her. A few miles away actually. She was  _mine_. But there was someone else. She fought me, but I always got her back," he said, as he touched the flowers with his foot.

"Who-who are you?" Lauren asked, her eyes wide with fear. She knew, she  _knew_  what he was. She knew he could kill her without anyone knowing.

"An old friend," he said, as he walked to Lauren. She walked backwards, until her back was against a tree. He stood in front of her, pinning her against the tree. She whimpered a little, not sure what to do. He grabbed her wrist and stuck it under his nose. He inhaled deeply, moaning softly. He turned to her, and looked into her eyes.

" _Cut yourself_ ," he told her, smirking as her pupil dilated. He handed her a small pocketknife, and watched her drag the knife against her arm. The dark red blood oozed out, and he smiled. He took her wrist and placed it into his mouth. He drank the blood as if he had never drunk anything in his life. He stopped when he felt Lauren sway in her spot. He didn't want her dead, not yet anyways. She looked pale, and it made him feel happy.

" _Tell Camila, and only Camila, I'll be back_ ," he said, staring into her eyes. He left when Lauren fell and lost consciousness.

**-**

Dinah walked back and forth in the living room, worried. It was getting dark, and Lauren hadn't returned home. Lauren left after arriving home. Dinah knew something was bugging Lauren, and her daughter needed to clear her mind. She wanted to go out look for her, but Normani stopped her. The blond vampire told her that they needed to trust their daughter and that she was going to be safe.

"It's been four hours. It's dark out. It's not safe. We can't wait much longer," Dinah told Normani, as she grabbed the house keys. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Normani frowned and went to answer it. Ally and Troy stood in front of them, with an unconscious, shivering Lauren in Troy's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Dinah growled, as she grabbed her daughter from Troy.

"Nothing, we found her like that," Ally answered. She pointed to the cut on Lauren's arm.

Dinah and Normani felt sick, as they remembered about the time they found cuts on Lauren's body.

_"How did you get them?" Dinah asked, as she stood in front of her daughter. Lauren had multiple cuts on her arms._

_Lauren shrugged. "I don't know. I just have them."_

_"What aren't you telling us?" Normani asked, her voice laced with sadness._

_"Nothing. I don't know how I got them. I just did," Lauren answered, her eyes dilating as she spoke to them._

_Dinah knew then, they both knew how she had gotten them. They also knew why Lauren wasn't telling them anything._

She was fed on. Vampires could bite people, but having the people cut and offer themselves was better. Although she couldn't remember, Lauren had a history of offering herself to someone.

"Mani," Dinah whispered, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I know," Normani answered.

Normani took over, and Dinah gave her attention to the newcomers. She glared at them. "If I find out that one of you had something to do with this, I will slowly kill you guys."

"There was a scent. One we don't know. Be careful, she shouldn't had been out there alone," Troy told the two older vampires.

Dinah nodded and watched them leave. She turned back and looked at her daughter.

**-**

Camila stared at the flowers. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She caught both scents; Lauren's blood and  _his_. She looked up and stared at the stars above her.

"I saw her,"  _he_  said behind her.

"I know. Stay away from her," Camila answered, not turning back. She knew it was a matter of time before he found her again.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"She's not going to end up the same. Not if I can stop it. She has  _nothing_  to do with this," she responded, as she turned around. Her brown eyes connected with his hazel ones.

"She has everything to do with this," he commented, his smirk grew.

"Just leave her out of this," she ordered.

"It's going to happen. And you can't change it. In a few months, it'll happen again. And then it's going to start all over," he said, grinning.

"I know," she whispered, as she looked at the area Lauren's scent was the strongest.

"There is no way to change it. Just admit it, I made you. I  _own_  you," he said, as he walked away.

Camila didn't answer. She just closed her eyes.

"Tell my great-niece her cousin is alive," he said, before disappearing into the night.

Camila frowned, as she thought of the people who were in her life.

**-**

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what happened. Her arm was hurting, and her breathing was shallow. She tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. She closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

"How are you baby?" Dinah asked, as she stood over Lauren. She placed the back of her hand over her daughter's head, and felt it warm.

"Fine," the human answered, her voice cracking halfway through the word.

"You're burning up. Your mom is making you some soup," Dinah whispered, stroking Lauren's hair.

"What happened, mama," Lauren asked, her green eyes looking into Dinah's brown eyes.

"I don't know," Dinah whispered as she looked at Normani who was walking into the living room with a plate of soup. Dinah helped Lauren sit up, and left her leaning against her.

"M'tired mama," Lauren whined, as she turned her head from the soup.

"Eat Lo, you have too," Normani told her only child, the bowl in her hands. She smiled softly as she fed Lauren.

After Lauren finished eating, Dinah pulled Normani away.

"We were suppose to be talking about Lauren being friends with Lucy," Dinah muttered, watching Lauren sleep.

"What are we going to do? She doesn't remember anything," Normani said.

"She can't remember. She had been compelled into forgetting," Dinah muttered, rubbing her face. "We can't let her remember either."

**-**

Camila entered the house. Ally, Troy, and Shawn were out. Harry and Hailee were in their room, spending time together. Lucy was in her room, staring at the ceiling. Camila stood at the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Camila muttered, frowning. She wasn't used to apologizing to people. She watched as Lucy stood up at vampire speed. Her eyes were wide, and she watched Camila with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I lost it at school," Camila continued, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You did," Lucy answered, no sign of malice in her voice.

"Look, you can't get close to Lauren. Bad things will happen if you do," Camila said, defending herself.

"She's your mate."

"I know. She is."

"You deserve to be happy."

"She doesn't deserve to deal with my past."

"Camila," Lucy whispered, "you can't go through life alone."

"You don't get it. I'm  _not_  talking to you about this," Camila answered, frowning. "I came here to apologize and tell you that your cousin is still alive."

"He is?" Lucy questioned, sitting down, a confused look on her face.

Camila nodded. "I don't know where he is, but he is still alive."

Lucy smiled softly. Her older cousin disappeared a few years after she was born. It was the only cousin she had, but growing up, she had heard many stories. His family was killed one day and he disappeared. No one ever found out what happened.

Camila nodded and left, thinking about the connection between Lucy and  _him_. She wondered if Lucy knew  _him_.

**-**

_"I love you. You're mine, you'll always be mine," he whispered, as he kissed her neck. She felt his teeth pierce into her neck. She whimpered softly, but said nothing. He pulled away and looking into her eyes. "_ Tell me you love me _."_

_"I love you," she answered, her voice showing no emotions._

_He smirked against her neck. He sat up and stared at her with his lips covered with blood. "_ You not going to tell anyone about this _."_

_"I'm not going to tell anyone about this," she repeated, robotically._

_"I love you Lauren," he whispered._

_"I love you Brad."_

"Lauren," Dinah whispered, as she shook her daughter awake. She groaned, as she opened her eyes.

"Mama, sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Sweetie, we have to change the gauze," Dinah responded, as she unwrapped the wound. She wrapped it with new gauze. She looked at her daughter's face. Lauren still had her eyes closed, so Dinah assumed she was asleep. She stood up and headed out of the room.

"Mama, who's Brad?" Lauren asked, her feverish eyes staring at her mother.

"No one. Go to sleep Lauren," she said.

"But mama, Brad."

Dinah sighed before walking over to Lauren. She looked into her eyes and said, " _You don't know Brad. He is no one. He does not exist. Brad does not exist_."

"Brad does not exist," Lauren repeated, as her pupils returned to their regular size.

Dinah watched as her daughter fell back to sleep. She hated compelling her daughter, but she had to protect Lauren from anything, especially Brad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17-36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)


	4. Part 4

Lauren sighed, as she rubbed the gauze on her arm. Her wound was itching, and she wasn't suppose to scratch it, but it was bothering her. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on the class.

"Does it hurt?" someone asked, next to her. She turned her head and smiled at Shawn who was sitting next to her.

She groaned, and nodded. "I don't even remember how I got it."

Shawn hummed, as he nodded. He knew how she got, he just didn't know who it was. Camila was the only one who seemed to know who it was, but she wouldn't tell them anything about who it was. He was pretty sure Camila had some history with the vampire that caused the injury on Lauren's arm.

The teacher then told the students to work with a partner. Shawn had finished, having gone to school a number of times, and had learned the materials so many times, he could do it in his sleep. Lauren started to quietly do her work. She grabbed his paper when she finished her own sheet.

"How old are you?" Lauren asked, as she checked her answer with Shawn's paper.

"One hundred and forty-six years old," he answered, thinking back to his time.

"Have you known Camila for a long time?" Lauren questioned, erasing and changing her answer.

"I've known Camila for one hundred and twenty-eight years. She saved me," he told her, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"How?" Lauren was fascinated. The Camila she knew was rude, she was scary. She wondered why the other vampires stuck around her.

"I was born on August 8th, 1864," he told her, smiling softly.

Lauren nodded, as she waited for him to continue.

"My parents died when I was ten," he continued.

_Shawn was crying softly as he placed the flowers in front of the graves. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a bald man. His face was sympathetic._

_Shawn was an orphan; his parents didn't have any siblings. Their parents had passed away as well. He was alone, and wanted to have someone. He wanted a family._

_"Who are you?" Shawn asked, staring at the guy._

_"A family friend," he answered, "I'm going to take care of you now."_

_Shawn stared at him. He didn't know the man in front of him, but he wanted a family. He wanted to be with someone who was familiar. He wanted to have a home. He stood up and followed him out of the cemetery._

"How did your parents die? Who was he?" Lauren questioned, giving Shawn his official attention.

"They were sick. There was no medicine," Shawn answered quietly. He was only thinking about his parents. He had a small smile on his face.

"Who took you in?"

"L.A. Reid," Shawn responded, frowning. He closed his eyes, as he remembered being treated as a son by that man, that  _vampire_.

Lauren looked at him, confused. "What did he do?" Lauren knew something happened. She knew  _L.A. Reid_  did something to Shawn, and it caused Shawn to change into a vampire.

"He treated me like a son," Shawn continued his story, a small, sad smile on his face.

_"This is your room. I'll be across the hall. Just come and get me if you need me," L.A. Reid told the small boy._

_Shawn nodded, as he looked around the room. It looked so fancy. The clothes were formal. He wondered how rich the man was. And how he got the money. He moved to the bed and pressed his hand on it._

"He seemed nice," Lauren muttered, watching the other students finish up the work.

**-**

_June 26th._

Camila stared at the date. It was always that date or before. It always destroyed her. It was always the same. It always ended the same, with the blood in her hands. She looked up and saw the two new vampires,  _Dinah_  and  _Normani_. They shared Spanish together. They were whispering to each other. Every once in a while Dinah would look at Camila with a glare. Camila didn't care. She didn't care for Dinah or Normani, but she had to put up with them because of Lauren.

_Lauren._

Her mate. The girl, that was ruining her life. She was always ruining her life. She clenched the pencil tighter, as she thought about the green-eyed human. She thought about her future, and what was going to happen. What always happened. She couldn't do anything about her. From what she heard about Dinah and Normani, Lauren has asthma. And it was getting worse. She wondered if that was it. Or if it was  _him_?

_Her sire._

She knew he was strong. He had changed her in 1551. He felt like he owned her. Her friends didn't know about him. They didn't know that she was being followed by the vampire that changed her. She didn't tell them anything, because he knew he couldn't harm them, but he could harm Lauren. She wondered if he would hurt Lucy.

_Lucy._

Her sire's blood. She liked Lucy, she did, but she could help but feel uncomfortable around her. Camila knew Lucy was nothing like her sire. She knew Lucy was the opposite, while her sire loved to torture, Lucy hated causing people pain. She hated when she had to go hunt. She knew she shouldn't hold what her sire did to her over Lucy, but she couldn't help it. It was just the way it was and she couldn't do anything about it.

_Her family._

The first person, and the vampire she held closest was Shawn Mendes. After finding him, and saving him, he felt like he needed to repay the favor, but he didn't. She loved him, as a younger and older brother. She loved teaching him things, but she loved feeling his protective nature.  She missed their time before Lucy, before the rest of the family. The second person was Troy. He came to their family after Camila had saved Shawn. He told them about his life, he had been changed one hundred and forty-some years before Shawn. One day, while was hunting, he came across two kids step-cousins at the same time, Ally and Harry. He changed them, and found a mate in Ally. They were a delight, one was a bitch, and the other was sweet. They were so different, but they became part of the family quickly. After a few years, Harry met a dying Hailee and changed her. He found his mate. a few years later, Shawn got a mate, leaving Camila mate-less.

 _Her mate_.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should trust her family, but she couldn't. She just couldn't tell them. It was a nightmare she was cursed to live over and over again. She was dying inside. A part of her died every time  _it_  happened.

She looked up and saw Dinah glaring at them. She sighed loudly and looked at the paper on her desk.

**-**

Lauren sat next to Lucy, drawing in her notebook. Lucy was silently reading next to her. She thought back to the ending of Shawn's story, and Camila. Camila, who saved Shawn, wasn't as cold-hearted as she believed.

_Seventeen-year-old Shawn wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at the wall in front of him. He had been in that room for two years. L.A. Reid had lost control one day, and almost sucked Shawn dry._

_Shawn had gotten hurt when he was fifteen, and L.A. Reid couldn't control himself. He had a taste of Shawn's blood, and he was addicted. He started to drink from Shawn, kept him as a pet rather than a son._

_He squinted his eyes when L.A. Reid opened the door. He had a hungry look in his eyes. He walked up to the tall boy and grabbed the boy's collar. His hunger kept the venom from his teeth, as he pierced his neck._

_Shawn struggled as he felt his blood being drained. Shawn moaned softly, as his arms fell to his sides. L.A. Reid pulled away and dropped Shawn. The young man was dying. He had lost too much blood._

_L.A. Reid watched Shawn die in front of him. He bent down and searched for a pulse. He found one and did the only thing he could think of. He bit Shawn, and let the venom seep into the blood stream._

_Shawn woke up a few hours later, in the forest. There was a fire near him. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw someone sitting near him. He stood up and rushed away. He looked shock at the speed he had just ran at._

_A girl ran in front of him. She was a lot shorter than him. She gave him a small smile, as he stared at her, scared. He looked behind her and saw the fire burning something. He wondered what it was. He looked back the girl, and noticed she was sitting again._

Camila had killed L.A. Reid. She staked his heart and burned the remains. Lauren didn't know what to say. That sounded like nothing the Camila she knew.

The bell rang and both girls stood up.

**-**

Dinah watched her daughter. She watched as Lauren pushed her dinner around.

"What's wrong Lo?" Dinah asked, a small frown on her face.

Lauren shrugged. She looked up at her mothers.  "Can I be excused?"

Dinah looked at Normani before nodding. "If you're sure you are okay."

Lauren nodded. She stood up, and kissed her mothers cheeks. She walked up to her room and laid in bed, staring at ceiling. The empty feeling in her chest.

**-**

Six of the vampires stood in the living room. Camila was out, just like every other day after the Holy Trinity had arrived.

"We have to do something. Camila wants to protect Lauren, but she's hurting her. She is hurting Lauren," Harry said, remembering Lauren's face when Camila snapped at her. He remembered the broken look she had.

"She's hiding something," Hailee added. She looked around the ground and saw them agreeing with her.

Ally looked up at them, a small smile on her face. She remembered her transformation, and how Camila helped her. Camila was the older sister she never had. She leaned against her mate, and held her best friend's hand.

"We're going to help her," she whispered, looking at the other vampires. Troy leaned up and kissed her forehead.

Camila walked into the house and ignored them. They remembered their hearing. Camila had heard them. She was mad, but they weren't going to stop trying to help them.

Ally made eye contact with Lucy, her younger, innocent sister. They nodded, knowing they were going to help the mates get together.

**-**

_I am what you see_   
_I am not what they say_   
_But if I turned out to be_   
_Could you love me anyway_   
_Standing in Love_   
_love is hope in your heart will just_   
_Wake up and ask for me by name_   
_Maybe someday will ask for me by name_   
_Just not today_

Lauren closed her eyes as she sang silently.

_Well, if this is love then its hard to say_   
_With your notes and your books and your reaching away_   
_And I've confidence issues with your intentions_

There was a knock on the door. She pulled the earphones off and turned so she was facing the door.

Dinah walked in and smiled softly at her daughter.

"You have a nice voice. You should sing more often," Dinah said, sitting on the bed.

Lauren shrugged, not answering. She didn't want to talk. She didn't know what to do.

"What's going on Lauren? We don't keep secrets from each other," Dinah whispered, looking at the brunette.

"I know," Lauren answered, her voice a whisper. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I feel like a part of me is missing. There is something missing mama, and it hurts."

Dinah had a heart broken expression, as she pulled her daughter to her arms and held her close. She rubbed her daughter's arms, wondering what was happening. She didn't know the feeling Lauren was feeling. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew nothing was ever going to be the same after moving there. She knew that their lives were going to intertwine with the other vampires. She knew something was going to happen.

Lauren fell asleep soon after. Dinah laid her down, and tucked her in. She went back to her bedroom and laid down next Normani.

"How is she?" the blond vampire asked, looking at her mate with concern.

"Not good. I don't know what's happening," Dinah answered. "Something is going on."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know Mani, but I think is bad."

**-**

_Running. She was running. A shadow was behind her. It was getting closer. She was panting, as she ran. She was pushed against a tree and turned around. All she could see were white teeth and hazel eyes. Behind the shadow was Camila. Camila, who was smirking, just stood there._

_"Help me."_

_Camila laughed, her eyes shining with amusement. "This is what you get for not staying away from us."_

_The vampire holding her leaned forward and sharp teeth ready to bite._

Lauren sat up, reaching for her inhaler. After two pumps, she laid back down and wiped her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to stay away from Camila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)


	5. Part 5

Lauren got out of bed, feeling even more tired than the night before going to bed. She kept having nightmares. Some of the nightmares involved Camila or her family. Others were about the accident that killed her birth parents.

She didn't know why she was having nightmares. But it was taking a toll on her body. She was having more frequent asthma attacks. She was feeling fatigue most of the time.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw her mothers in the kitchen. She sat on her chair, the chair that she always used, and watched her mother's cook. She smiled, happy to have them in her life.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Normani commented, as she watched her daughter. She remembered the first time Lauren had gotten her first asthma attack; it had worried them so much.

_Dinah and Normani were in the kitchen. Lauren was out, playing with some other children. They were about seven years old, the same age as Lauren._

_They were talking about the next place they were going to move to. People were starting to notice them. They were in the middle of the conversation when one of the children rushed in, screaming for him. He was crying, scared. He was telling them that Lauren couldn't breath. Dinah and Normani ran out, in normal speed, to see a blue Lauren on the ground. Normani and Dinah looked at each other, not sure what to do. They didn't know what was happened._

_They knew about asthma, they knew about other diseases, but when it was their child that was sick, all logic went out the window. They held Lauren close, not sure what to do. Another mother ran to them, explained to them what was happening. She had a child that was asthmatic. She gave them an inhaler that helped Lauren. Soon, the adrenaline wore off, and Lauren passed out in Dinah's arms._

_The two vampires hadn't been worried in so long. They got Lauren an inhaler and had been cautious around her for years._

To this date, they still worry. They are scared that Lauren would have an attack, and they wouldn't be around to help her.

"'m fine," Lauren answered, her voice laced with sleep.

Dinah smiled, as she watched Lauren. She had also noticed how her daughter had been acting, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She knew she had to keep an eye on her daughter. She just had too.

**-**

Ally and Lucy stood together. There were best friends in the house. Ally and Lucy were close in human age; they were able to connect quickly. They were complete opposites, but they were able to balance each other out. They were able to complement, say things others would dare say.

Shawn and Camila were great friends. He was closest to her. Lucy was a little jealous of that. She was jealous of everyone. They all had a good relationship with Camila, and she didn't have one. Camila just pushed her away, and it hurt her at times.

Shawn and Troy got along great. Harry was a part of their friendship. They boys were similar, all sporty before their "deaths." They're personalities were different. Troy didn't care what people thought. He thought with his muscles. Harry was a little more of a thinker. He was geekier. While Shawn was a little of both. His past with vampires made him that way.

And Hailee and Lucy were good friends. They had a few things in common. They were the last two to be changed. Hailee was one of the first to accept her in their family. She was like an older sister to Lucy, helping her with what she was.

"What are we going to do about Camila?" Ally asked, frowning. She hadn't gotten any idea as to how to help Camila.

"The first thing we have to do is make her admit that she is Lauren's mate," Lucy responded, as she tried to think of ways to make Camila say it.

"How do we do that? The woman is stubborn," Ally complained, frowning.

"I don't know. We have to think of a way to get her to do that though. If she does, we can finally make her happy," Lucy said, sighed deeply. The bell rang; telling both vampires it was time of class.

"Think of any way. We have to set this bitch in motion," Ally said.

"Must you swear?" Lucy said in disdain.

Ally grinned. "It bugs you. I love it."

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

**-**

"Hi," a voice said, causing Lauren to look up. She frowned, as she stared at another brunette vampire.

"Hi?"

"I'm Ally Brooke. I know we haven't talked, but since your  _mothers_  are going to stay, I thought we could become acquainted," Ally said, as she sat down next to the green-eyed human. They were on the bleachers. Lauren decided to ditch, and Ally decided to ditch with her.

"Okay?"

"So how are you liking Miami?"

Lauren took a second to think for a response. "Its okay. I have been here since I was a child, but I don't remember anything. I was just a baby. It feels good be back, to see where my parents grew up."

"Yeah, sometimes I want to go back to where I was raised. Sometimes we do that, we go back home for a while," Ally commented, a smile on her face. "So the others, how are you with my family."

"Oh, um, Shawn and Lucy are really nice. You're okay too. I haven't really had a time to talk to Hailee, Troy, and Harry," she said, smiling softly.

"And Camila?"

Lauren's smile was wiped off her face. "She doesn't like me, so I try to stay out of her way."

"Don't worry. She'll come around."

"How old are you?" Lauren asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Camila any longer.

"I'm sixteen," she told her, grinning.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, glaring at the vampire. "Funny."

"I'm one hundred and twenty-seven," she answered.

"Who changed you?"

"Troy."

"Why?"

"That is a story for another time. Anyways, all you need to know is that Troy saved me. And he saved my cousin, Harry," she told Lauren, not wanting to get into her story.

Lauren nodded. She only knew four stories, her mothers', Shawn's, and Lucy's. She was curious about the others.

Ally stood up. "I gotta go, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to me. You just earned another vampire on your side."

Lauren laughed and shook her head. She watched Ally walk away, before looking back at the spot she was looking at earlier. Across the football field stood Camila.

Camila had been there, watching Lauren. She knew she had promised herself she would stay away, but she couldn't. She had to see her mate. It was killing her. She frowned, as she saw Ally walk up to her. She knew what the vampire was up to. She knew what her family was up to, but they weren't going to win. She wasn't going to let them. Camila stared at Lauren for one more second before turning and walking away.

**-**

Lauren ran to class. She was late, and she knew Dinah was going to kill her. She was staring at her things, making sure she had everything. She bumped into someone, and her things flew out of her hand. She groaned, as she started to gather her things. She looked up and saw the one person who invaded her thoughts.

"Watch where you're going," Camila snapped, as she glared at Lauren.

"I-I'm sorry," Lauren muttered.

"You better be."

"It's not like I'm the only one at fault," Lauren retorted, not thinking about what she said.

In a swift movement, Camila picked Lauren up by the arm. "What did you say to me?" she growled in anger.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Lauren whimpered, as she felt Camila tighten her hold.

Camila pushed Lauren away, as if Lauren's arm burnt her hand. Camila didn't say anything. She just ran away at vampire speed.

Lauren stood on the found, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She made no movement to grab her things. She didn't even notice someone picking up her things and helping her stand up. She didn't notice when they took her to the library, and sat there with her.

It wasn't until the bell rang that she realized she was crying in the person's arms. She pulled away and stared at the green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, as she wiped her nose with her wrist.

Harry Styles looked at her, at the bruise on her arm. He knew how she got it. He was there when it happened, but neither Camila nor Lauren saw him.

"It's okay," he responded, as he rubbed her arm. He wouldn't feel good if he had left her. He had to make sure she was okay. He had to make sure his leader hadn't hurt the girl too much.

"I-I don't know what I did to make her mad," Lauren whispered, as she looked at him, with broken eyes. His heart broke for her. He cursed Camila in his head for doing that the human. For breaking her heart, even if Lauren didn't know that it had been broken.

"You didn't do anything. She just doesn't like people coming in her life," Harry responded, looking up. He saw two angry, maternal, vampires, and he was afraid for Camila. "Your moms are here. They are going to take you home. You did nothing wrong, okay Lauren? Don't blame yourself."

Lauren nodded, as she let him go. "Thank you Harry."

"Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine."

She let out a laugh, as she gave him one last hug. "Ally and Hailee are lucky to have you in their life."

He nodded and then led her to her mothers. Dinah nodded her thanks, and Harry smiled. He watched them leave, hoping that it would all turn good in the end.

**-**

Dinah found her, in the middle of the forest. She was sitting on a log, deep in her thoughts. She didn't notice Dinah, giving her an advantage. Dinah charged to Camila, and pressed her against a tree. She growled, as she glared at the other vampire. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart right now?"

Lauren had told Dinah and Normani what had happened. The moment Lauren finished her story, Normani took her in her arms, and Dinah paced. She thought of different ways to make Camila pay. Every sob Lauren let out fueled Dinah's anger. She waited until Lauren was asleep to look for Camila. And she found her.

Camila didn't answer. She just stared at Dinah, her eyes looked haunted. Dinah took a step back, not expecting to see Camila so broken. She looked like she had given up.

"Kill me," Camila whispered. "Do it, please."

Dinah frowned. "Why?"

"I don't deserve to live. I just bring people pain."

"Answer me this, why are you such a bitch to Lauren? You're civil with me and Normani, but with Lauren, its like you have to be a bitch," Dinah asked.

Camila shrugged. "I can't get close to her. She's a human. I'll just ruin her life."

"I'm a vampire. Normani is one too. So are Harry, Shawn, and Lucy. What makes you any different?"

Camila didn't answer. She just looked at Dinah.

Dinah frowned at Camila. She didn't know what the look meant. But then, suddenly it hit her.

"Oh shit, she's your mate," Dinah whispered, staring at Camila, who looked broken.

**-**

_"Leave her alone!" Camila shouted, as her sire drank from another girl. Camila was on her knees, crying. She watched as the life drained from the girl's eyes. She watched as her sire took her life away, unable to do anything. She couldn't do anything but watch._

_Her sire laughed, his teeth and lips red with blood. He let the lifeless body fall to the ground. "You're going to be mine. You're always going to be mine. No one is going to take you away from me."_

_Camila cried, as she watched him wipe her mouth. She couldn't do anything._

_"_ She's next _. And if its not me, it'll be you," he said, as he walked away from a crying Camila._

Lauren was lying in her bed, asleep. And he was watching. He watched though the window, a smile on his face. He had planted the dream in her head. He had caused her to see Camila's past, and he was loving it.

"Soon my love, soon. And the curse will live on," he muttered, as he disappeared in a flash, just as Lauren woke up from her nightmare.

Lauren took two pumps from her inhaler, grabbed her blanket, and headed to her mothers' room. Not wanting to be alone. She didn't know if she was being paranoid or not, but she felt like she was being watched. And she didn't feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17-36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)


	6. Part 6

"Oh shit, she's your mate," Dinah whispered, staring at Camila, who looked broken.

Dinah took another step back, shocked at the realization and the words that had left her mouth.

Camila didn't answer, but she looked up at Dinah.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why haven't you  _done_  anything? Do you know what you are doing to her?"

"She can't be with me. She hates me," Camila whispered.

"And whose fault is that?"

**-**

Lauren was walking to class. She was slightly worried as she walked, she didn't want to have another encounter with Camila. She didn't to, but she was scared of Camila.

" _No, don't,_ " she heard a boy whisper front the supply closet in front of her.

Lauren didn't move, she just stared, as she listened.

" _Not that. Listen to me, c'mon_ ," she heard. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door, and found a guy sitting in the middle of the room, with a Gameboy Advance in his hands.

 _"_ Don't do this to me! C'mon Poochyena, you can beat him," he muttered, not noticing the girl in front of him.

Lauren grinned, as she watched him get lost in the game in front of him. She shook her head and looked at him. She cleared her throat, causing the boy to shoot up and hide his Gameboy in his backpack.

"Poochyena, huh? Who are you fighting?" Lauren asked, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Roxanne," he answered, as he grinned at the dark haired girl.

"Who else do you have?" she questioned, as sat down next to him as he showed her his Pokémon.

"I'm Luis Santos," he said, introducing himself, with a grin.

"I'm Lauren," she started, but was interrupted by the other boy.

"Jauregui, I know. Everyone knows about you."

Lauren nodded, as she watched the students walk by, and stare at the two teens.

"Want to meet up at Starbucks? You and I have a lot to talk about. My girlfriend does not know about this, and it is pretty saddening that I cant have a proper battle with anyone," he said, frowning.

"You're on," she answered, grinning at her first human friend. They went their own ways.

Camila stood near, as she watched her mate walk away, a little happiness in her. Camila hated herself for what she did, but Lauren would stay away from her, and that made it a little better.

**-**

"You're going to help us?" Lucy asked, as she watched the two vampires.

Dinah nodded. "I'm not doing this for Camila. Lauren is getting the blunt of this. She feel empty, and she does not even know why."

"You never explained it?" Shawn asked, frowning. "Will explained it to me when he was raising me."

"No, we never assumed she would have a mate, a vampire mate while she was human," Normani answered.

The other vampires nodded. The bell rang and they all headed to their classes. Dinah and Normani stayed behind.

"I never wanted Lauren to get tied up with this, not until she was changed, not after  _him_ ," Dinah muttered, glaring at the red of the curtains on the stage.

"If she even changes. I don't know what she wants anymore. She used to be so easy to read, but now she has all these walls keeps us out," Normani told her, as she pulled up her mate.

"I wish there was a way to make this all better. She doesn't deserve to feel the emptiness. She doesn't deserve to stay wandering. Do you think her asthma attacks have to do with Camila?"

Normani thought for a second before shrugging. "They started after we had that small meeting. It may have to do with the mating connection, its severed, and it can have harmful repercussions."

"Camila better get her shit straight, because she is not harming my little girl, mate or not," Dinah told her mate, anger in her voice.

Normani nodded as she watched Dinah, and thinking about the ways Dinah protected Lauren.

_Lauren would come home crying, saying that a boy kept pulling her hair and pushing her in the sandbox. Lauren, who was just five and in kindergarten, had been bullied by a boy in her class, and Lauren would cry to them about the boy._

_Dinah was angry. She hated seeing her mate get hurt, but that was nothing compared to her_ child _getting hurt. Her maternity nature was coming out, and she was going to do something about the bully. Nothing and no one was going to stop her._

_Normani went to wash Lauren's hands, and disinfect them. Dinah went out and didn't return until later that night. She gave Lauren an ice cream cone and read her a story for bed, a story consisting of their past._

_The next day, Lauren's bully didn't touch her. He ran when he saw Lauren walking towards him. Normani knew what happened. She could see the boy's eyes dilate when he saw Lauren. He had been compelled to stay away. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream at Dinah, but it was the first time in some time that Lauren seemed happy. She didn't get hurt, and she had a good day in school._

And she knew that if Brad didn't leave as soon as Dinah found out about the abuse, he would have been tortured and then killed.

They walked out, not noticing that someone was listening to them. They didn't see them standing there, they were so lost into own thing they couldn't sense them. They didn't see the smirk on their face, as they walked off the stage and out the auditorium.

**-**

Lauren smiled when she saw Luis with another girl. She walked over to them and showed Luis her Gameboy and the wire to connect both of them.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend," she told him, as she pointed to the girl next to her.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Lucy Vives," Luis and his girlfriend finished, as if in a trance. They were shocked to be seen with the other girl. Lucy was never seen with someone who was not in her group of friends. They were shocked to see Lucy in front of them, and with Lauren.

Lucy smiled, happy that she was dead or she would have been blushing. She nodded.

"I'm Luis Santos," Luis whispered.

"I'm Keana Issartel," his girlfriend whispered, as she stared at the two girls.

Lauren introduced herself, and both girls sat down. Luis and Lauren stared their battle, smack talking to each other, while Lucy and Keana watched. They didn't say much, they didn't have much to say, but they were friendly to each other.

Lucy looked out the window, when she saw someone. She frowned, as she watched him look at her and smile. He waved and then he disappeared, Lucy didn't know what to make of it, as she stared at the spot.

"Luce?" Lauren whispered, when she noticed her friend, her best friend's mind was not with them.

Lucy blinked a couple of times, before turning to Lauren. "Sorry. I thought I saw someone I knew."

Lauren smiled as she shook her head. She turned back to Luis and their intense conversation.

Lucy shot the window one more look before looking at the people around her.

**-**

"Do you ever wonder how your life would be if you never found me?"

"We can't think of a life without you. We were meant to find you," Normani told her daughter, as she, her mate, and Lauren sat in their living watching a movie.

Lauren smiled. "I like to think that too. But sometimes I wonder about my birth family. You guys are wonderful, and I'm probably the luckiest girl alive, but I can't help to wonder."

Dinah nodded. "It's okay to wonder. It's okay to think about where you came from. We wouldn't expect you not to."

Lauren smiled. "How did you guys know you were meant to be together?"

Dinah grinned, winking at Normani. Lauren smiled at the love the two of them shared, hoping to have the same amount of love with person she shared her life with.

Dinah then told Lauren about how she and Normani fell in love.

The story Lauren grew up. The story she knew by heart, but never got tired of hearing.

The night, Lauren feel asleep thinking about her love, not knowing who it was, but knowing they were out there. It was the first night she slept peacefully.

**-**

"You're going to leave her alone," Camila snarled, as she glared at the two vampires in front of her. Her creator and his great grandson stood in front of her, grinning.

"I love her," the younger vampire told the two, a smirk on his face. He knew he was pushing Camila's buttons but he didn't care. "I got to her first. She's mine."

Camila's creator smirked. "It's history repeating itself, do you not agree, Camila?"

Camila growled, wanting the rip the young vampires head off. "You're going to stay away from her."

The young vampire laughed. "You'll have no one. Lauren will be mine. Lucy is _my_  cousin. She'll join me. Shawn will fall her. Ally is Lucy's vampire best friend. Troy and Harry will follow her. Hailee will be with me soon after. Trust me, you'll have no one. What is that saying? Blood is thicker than water?"

Camila clenched her fists. She trusted her family. But she knew Lucy was a maybe. The vampires in front of her were her last blood relatives. She didn't know if Lucy would join them or not, but she knew deep down, she would trust Lucy with her life.

Camila would do anything if she could have some family with her. She couldn't blame Lucy if she chose to be with her family.

"How is my cousin?" the vampire asked, grinning.

Camila narrowed her eyes, not hearing someone behind her. "If you hurt her."

"How can you be around her? Knowing that she's my great grandchild. Every time you see her, you see a part of me. Does it bug you? Does it bother you, that a part of me will always be around," her sire told her, a grin on his face. His eyes were not on Camila, but the vampire behind her. He winked, and soon, him and the young vampire disappeared.

Camila turned around and came face to face with the last vampire she wanted to be there.

"Lucy," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Who was he? Who was he talking about? What's going on Camila?"

"You can't tell the other," Camila pleaded, looking at the youngest member in her family.

"I-I won't. But what was my cousin doing there? How do you know him?"

"I don't. I know your great  _great_  grandfather," Camila answered.

Lucy frowned.

"He changed me, Lucy. He destroyed my life. And your cousin wants to do the same to Lauren."

"Wh-what?"

"Lucy—"

"No, you're lying. You hate me, and you're just justifying why. You-you want me gone, so you're lying," Lucy whispered, as she took a step back.

"Lucy—"

"STOP!" Lucy shouted, her eyes wide and scared.

"I'm sorry," Camila whispered, as she looked at the girl.

Lucy shook her head, as she moved back until she was leaning against a tree.

"I-I saw him. Earlier today. I saw him, and he was staring at Lauren. He's my cousin Camila. I thought he was dead. I never knew him," Lucy whispered, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Camila told her, as she moved closer.

"He's not going to hurt Lauren. They are not going to hurt you. You're my family now, not them. But you have to tell me everything. Whatever they have done. You have to tell me, so I can help you. You have to let us in Camila. We're a family. We're supposed to help each other out."

Camila nodded, as she hugged Lucy.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose."

Lucy nodded. "It's okay. You guys saved me. You guys brought me to the love of my life. You guys chose to be my family. And I heard what he said. I know you all think I would go with him, but I won't. I belong with you guys."

Camila smiled.

"I'm happy you're with us too."

"Brad won't touch your mate, I promise you."

"I have a feeling he already did," Camila muttered, as she looked at the spot they left to.

**-**

Brad smirked, as she stared at a picture in his hand. He had taken it with Lauren after their first date.

_"C'mon, tell me," Lauren asked him, as she pulled him towards her._

_Brad smiled and shook his head._

_"Please?" she asked, pouting._

_"No," Brad responded._

_"I'll just ask my moms."_

_"I promised them I would never hurt you. That it was love at first sight, and that I'll always love you and never let you."_

_Lauren blushed as she pulled him close and pressed her lips against her._

"I promised, and I never break my promises," he said, as he placed the photo down, a smile his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17-36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)


	7. Part 7

"Are you sure? Is she making you?" Shawn asked, as he watched he follow her around their room.

"I am sure. She's not making me. We just need time to talk. We just need to talk to each other," Lucy told him as she packed her things. She was going to hang out with Camila, alone for the weekend. They were going to talk about her cousin, what was happening, and everything else.

"If you're sure."

"I am sure. I love you okay. She's your best friend. Trust her, okay."

"I do. But it doesn't mean I won't worry about you. I love you. I can't be away from you."

Lucy smiled as she turned to look up at him. "It's only for a few hours. Use then to hang out with Troy, or Harry. I'll be back before you know it."

Shawn sighed and nodded. "I'll still miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too, but we can do this."

"I can't watch you pack, so I'll go outside for a while."

Lucy smiled and nodded. Shawn walked out and headed towards Camila's room. He knocked and waited for his friend to open it. The tall vampire smiled softly when she opened the door.

"We need to talk," he told her. Camila, expecting it, opened the door wider and let him walk in.

Shawn turned to look at her. "Mila, I love you. And you'll always be my sister, but I will  _hurt_  you if you harm her in any way."

Camila nodded, knowing he would say something in those lines. "I won't. I feel like a  _bitch_  for treating her the way I have been. And I realized, I don't know a lot about her. And I want to. She's my sister-in-law."

Shawn stared at her for a second before smiling. "Good. She's really looking forward to this, so, yeah. Just, take care of her. She's not like us."

Camila gave him a small smile. "We need someone like that in our lives."

Shawn nodded and walked out.

**-**

Lauren looked at her only human friends. It felt good to have friends that were just like her, although they knew nothing of the other world. Luis had invited her and a few other friends out, and she accepted, wanting to feel normal for once in her life.

The group was hanging out. They were in a club called Glee club and Lauren could care less. She wasn't one for singing. But she didn't enjoy their company, so she said nothing. She was watching the group have fun in a small party.

She was sitting alone, when she saw someone sit down next to her. He didn't look familiar, but she smiled when she saw him wearing a Flash shirt. The Flash was one of her favorite heroes.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

Lauren gave him a small nod, not sure what to do. She didn't get a lot of attention from guys, and she wasn't sure she wanted any.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?"

Lauren turned red and looked away. She heard him chuckle, as she thought about a way to get away from the boy that was hitting on her. For some strange reason, it made her uncomfortable.

The boy shook his head. "Hey, I'm not hitting on you."

Frowning, Lauren looked at him.

He shot her a grin. "I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered. He closed in towards her and whispered in her ear. "I have a girlfriend."

A smile grew on Lauren's face. "That's great!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "She talks."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "I'm Lauren. Lauren Jauregui."

"Nice to meet you Lauren. My name is Grant Gustin."

Lauren smiled, as she started to talk to him, about anything. He told her that he was in some other Glee club, a sophomore in High School. He told her that his parents didn't approve that he was pretty much tied down to one girl, so they send him to a boarding school. He told her that he didn't see them that much. He talks about how much he loves his girlfriend, who was across the room in a Supergirl t-shirt. Melissa Benoist was her name. Lauren smiled at her when she looks over. The blond girl grins back and turns to her friends.

In turn, Lauren just told him that she lived with her cousin and her girlfriend. She told them that her parents died when she was young, and she didn't remember much. She told him that she lived with her aunt and uncle, until they passed away the year before. She told him their cover story, lying and telling the truth. She always hated it, but she had to do it.

Grant listened to her talk, a small smile on his face. Not once did he seem to lose interest or turn away.

She knew she had made a friend in him, and she didn't like lying to him, knowing she would never be truthful to him.

**-**

"I think this spot will be good," Camila said, looking back to Lucy, who nodded.

"Looks good to me. So we set up our tents?"

Camila nodded. She placed her bag down. She watched as Lucy placed hers down. Camila opened hers and within seconds was done. She turned to see that Lucy had barely opened her backpack.

"Why don't you use your speed?" Camila asked, as she watched as Lucy started to set up her tent at human pace.

"I don't want to become dependent on them. This is one of the only ways I can stay connected with my humanity, you know?"

Camila shrugged. "I don't remember that far. I don't remember being human."

Lucy frowned and looked back to Camila. "When were you changed?"

"Fifteen fifty-one," she responded, "it's been over four hundred years."

"Do you regret being a vampire?"

Camila shrugged as she watched Lucy prepare her tent. "A lot of the time. There are,  _things,_ that happened because of me. And I do wish they didn't. But then again, none of you would be here, would be together if I hadn't changed."

Lucy stopped at stared at Camila. "You always seem like you hate what you are."

"Because I do. I didn't choose this life."

"What happened?"

Camila sighed. She looked at Lucy. "It was a day before my birthday, March 2nd, 1551."

_Camila grinned as she pulled a body towards her. "You were able to come out?"_

_Her companion nodded. "Father said to be back before sundown, but I am allowed to be with you."_

_"Great." Camila looked around before connecting her lips with her companion._

_"I love you," the other girl whispered._

_Camila grinned. She was about to say it back, when she felt someone grab her. She turned, coming to face with hazel eyes._

_"Camila," the voice said, luring her._

_Camila blinked a few times, not sure what was happening. She felt herself relax._

_"I've been watching you_ _,"_ _the man in front of her said, grinning._

_"Wh-who are you?" Camila asked, a frown on her face. She wanted to run, she did want to leave, but at the same time, she wanted to stay._

_The man turned to Camila's friend. "_ You will stand here, silently. _"_

_Camila's friend nodded. Camila didn't know what happened after. One second she was staring into the hazel eyes, the next she was in pain while looking at nothing._

_She woke up after her change. She was in a room. She could feel a thirst she never felt before. In front of her was her friend. The friend she had loved with everything she had._

_The man entered the room. "Great, you're awake. Now we can play."_

_"Play what?"_

_"How long can you last before your thirst takes over?" he whispered, as he went over to her friend. He pushed her head to the side, exposing her neck. He then bit into it._

_The scent of blood filled the room. Camila senses were attacked by the scent. She could feel her body tremble as the blood called to her. She didn't want to. She watched as he moved, leaving her neck bloody and exposed. He walked over to Camila._

_"Go, finish it," he whispered._

_Camila growled as she ran to her friend and sank her teeth into her neck._

"I killed her. I couldn't control myself, so I sucked her dry," Camila whispered, looking at her hands.

Lucy frowned. She nodded her head, feeling for the other girl. "I-is that why you hate me? Because I'm related to him?"

"I, it's why I didn't let you get close to me," Camila said, looking up at Lucy. "A part of him is always around."

"D-do you want me gone?"

Camila shook her head. "No. I realized something I should have realized a long time ago. I should have realized that you are  _nothing_  like him. Where he hurts people, you protect. You don't like to see people in pain, whereas he  _lives_  for it. You are nothing like him."

Lucy smiled.

"I wanted to come here with you so I could apologize. I never meant to treat you like I did. It was wrong of me," Camila said, standing up. She walked over to Lucy. "I wanted to come out here with you so we could bond."

"I forgive you."

Camila nodded her head.

**-**

Lauren grinned. Within the last few days, she had made a good number of friends. Lucy, Shawn, Harry, Hailee, Luis, Grant to name a few. It was something she hadn't done in some time. She didn't remember the last friend she made. It was probably during her elementary school years.

Lauren loved her family. She loved Dinah and Normani for the life they gave her, but she did wish she could have a normal life. A normal human life. One where she didn't have to move so much, where she could introduce her parents to her friends.

School was starting up again. The weekend came and went. Lauren didn't do much, she just hung around and listened to music.

She was nervous. She was always nervous. Camila was always threatening her. And as much as Lauren wanted to pay attention, none of Camila's  _friends_  listened.

Lauren felt someone place a hand at the small of her back. She looked back to see her mom staring at her. "Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded and smiled. She followed her mothers into the school.

The first few hours were good. Lucy, Shawn, Ally and Harry all greeted her at passing. Hailee and Troy gave her a small smile. She didn't see Camila until lunch.

Lauren was getting her things together to meet her mothers in the cafeteria when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and froze upon seeing Camila standing behind her.

"I-I didn't do anything," Lauren said, pushing herself towards the lockers. "I-I told them to leave, b-but they didn't want to."

Camila frowned. "I know. I-I wanted to talk to you."

Lauren didn't say anything. She just frowned.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm not good with change. And I-I took it out on you and that wasn't nice."

Lauren was not expecting that. She stood straight and stared into Camila's eyes.

"Wh-what?"

Camila stared into Lauren's green eyes, getting lost in them. "You have really pretty eyes."

Lauren felt herself blush. She looked down and smiled. "Thank you."

"I-I'm sorry for being mean to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was hoping we could start all over."

Lauren smiled. She opened her mouth to answer, but someone else cut in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" her protective mother shouted, rushing to the pair.

" _Mama_ , it's okay," Lauren whispered, not wanting to bring attention to them. "Camila said she was sorry. We're going to try to be friends."

Dinah glared at Camila. "If you make cry ever again."

"I won't. I took my head out of my ass and I'm going to try to be better."

Dinah sized Camila up before nodding. She turned to Lauren. "It's lunch time. Let's get some food into you."

"I'm not five," Lauren whined, pouting.

Camila smiled, watching as Dinah led her mate away. She was hoping for the best.

**-**

_She was in the back seat. She played with the bear in front of her. Her parents were talking in the front seat._

_Her mother turned to look at her. She looked up and smiled at her mommy._

_Down the road, a girl was standing there. A guy was holding her, his arm around her neck._

_Her mother turned back and shouted to her father. Her father swerved, causing the car to fall into a ravine._

_Lauren started to cry while her parents slept in the front seat. She was upside down and she didn't like it._

_It took a little while before another woman looked into the car and took her out._

Normani looked down at her daughter who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"I thought if Camila accepted the fact Lauren was her mate, she would be okay," she said, looking up at her mate.

"It could take some time," Dinah whispered, touching the girl's forehead.

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17-36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)


	8. Part 8

"This assignment will be done in pairs. Because of the odd numbers, there can be one group of three," the teacher said. Three hands went up. "Yes Chrissy, you, Dan and Will can work together. Everyone else, pick a partner."

Lauren leaned back and looked around the room. She was quite shocked to see that Camila was in the class with her. The vampire stood up and sat next to the green eyed human.

"I didn't know you were in my class," Lauren said, a small frown on her face.

Camila shrugged. "I ditched for a while."

"Because of me?"

"Sort of? I just had my head in my ass for a while. But I'll be coming to class more often."

"Good to know," Lauren responded, nodding her head.

"Want to work together?" the vampire asked, giving the other girl a smile.

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah, uh, sure. It'd be cool to work with someone who has done this a few hundred times."

Camila let out a small chuckle. She shook her head and opened her book. "Just because I'm your partner doesn't mean I'll be giving you all the answers."

Lauren smiled. "Then what's the point of working with you?"

"My looks."

Lauren shook her head. She looked down at the sheet in front of her. "Let's work on this then. Just let me know when I'm close or when I start struggling then."

Camila nodded her head. The two girls worked on the sheet, finishing it before anyone in the class. Having time, Lauren decided to ask Camila about the people in the class.

"How about them?" Lauren pointed to the two girls in the corner.

"They are  _best friends_. Lea is kind of self-centered. When she is in her bubble, it takes a lot to take her out. Dianna is a sweetheart. She is the only one who is able to get Lea back to earth. They're friends, but there are moments their friendship crosses over to romance. But they always deny it."

Lauren nodded. She pointed to the girls behind her. "Now, those two girls  _are_  dating. Naya and Heather. They've been together since freshmen year. Naya denied herself for so long, but Heather was able to get her back."

"Is everyone a lesbian?"

"Well, no. Kurt and Sam are dating. They are gay," the five hundred year old said, pointing to the dark haired boys behind her. "And I think Chrissy has a boyfriend in the football team. And you know Hailee's boyfriend."

The other vampire in the room smiled and waved. Lauren gave her a smile and turned back to Camila. "Good to know."

"How about you? Any preference?" Camila asked, smiling softly.

Lauren shrugged. "I've never been kissed. I mean, I've never had an interest in anyone I guess. So I wouldn't know."

Camila frowned, seeing the dilation of Lauren's pupils. She nodded softly.

"And why would anyone not want to be with you?"

Lauren smiled. "My mothers are really protective. Everyone has been scared to get close to me because of them."

"Oh yeah. I get the vibe. I don't really know how many times I've been threatened by them."

"Yeah, they do that. I remember this girl who bullied me back in my old school. My mama,  _Dinah_ , she'd compelled a bullied to leave me alone. I was like nine or ten or something."

Camila laughed. "If I had a child and I was able to compel them, I'd do the same. It must be great, having vampire parents.

"It was awesome growing up. I loved it."

"You don't anymore?"

Lauren shrugged. She looked up. "Class is almost over. We should probably turn this in."

Camila frowned, staring at Lauren. "Okay. All of us meet and have lunch in the choir room, if you and your moms want to join us."

Lauren nodded. "I'll run it by them. See you later then."

Camila nodded and watched Lauren leave the room.

"Are you going to let her be your mate?" Hailee asked from behind her.

"Nothing good can come out of it," Camila answered, grabbing her books.

"Your happiness?"

"At the cost of hers?"

"Why don't you let her choose?"

"I think she already did."

**-**

"Camila invited us to have lunch with her  _friends_ ," Lauren said, when her mothers arrived at her locker.

"Do you want to?" Normani asked, moving Lauren's hair from her face.

The human shrugged. "I haven't seen Lucy or Shawn all day. It would be cool to have lunch with them." Her cheeks reddening.

Dinah exchanged a look with her mate. "Let's go to the cafeteria to pick up your lunch and then go to the choir room."

Lauren grinned and nodded her head. She closed her locker and walked behind her mothers.

Once Normani paid for her food, she grabbed it and went to the choir room. The other vampire looked up. All of them smiled seeing the three newcomers.

"Lauren!" Lucy exclaimed, moving from her spot on Shawn's lap to hug her human best friend.

"Hey Luce," the green eyed girl greeted. "Hey guys."

Camila smiled from her spot. She gave Dinah a small nod, with the blond returned.

Normani grabbed Dinah's hand and dragged her into the room.

Lauren sat down next to Lucy and Camila. She opened the bag with her food, before looking around. "Am I the only one eating?"

"Honey, you know we don't need to eat." Dinah said, humor in her voice.

"Yeah, but you guys always eat with me," Lauren said, a frown on her face, looking down at her lunch.

"How about I eat with you tomorrow?" Camila said, stealing a tater tot from Lauren.

The green eyed girl nodded, grinning. She started eating, while looking around at the vampires around her. She wondered if her life was ever going to be normal. She was in a room filled with vampires.

She turned back to Camila. "Everyone here has a mate, have you found yours?"

Camila looked at Lauren. She stared into the big green eyes. She watched as the girl took a bite out of her sandwich. She could feel Dinah staring at her.

"I know who it is," Camila whispered, watching a smile grow on her mate's face.

"Who is it? Do I know them? I can't say him, because it could be anyone. I mean, look at my moms. Both females. But everyone else seems to have mated with the opposite sex. Are you gay? I mean, I was kind of confused by that. Like, would someone, a boy who only dated girls have a male mate? I mean, I like boys. I think I like boys. I haven't really dated anyone. But I told you this already. Does that mean my mate would be a boy? I don't really get it," Lauren rambled, her eyes twinkling.

Camila could help but smile. "Breath Lo," she said, placing her hand on Lauren's knee.

The younger girl looked down, a small frown on her face. "Lo?"

"Do you want me to call you something else?"

"No, that's fine. It's just, Ma calls me Lauser, and Mami calls me Laur. It's different," Lauren said, a small smile growing on her face.

"Lauser?"

"It's Lauren and loser combined," Dinah answered, grinning.

Camila looked surprised. "You call your daughter loser?"

"Have you met her?"

Camila started laughed. The other vampires watched with smiles on their face. Normani shook her head at her mate. Lauren pouted.

"I'll buy you ice cream after school, if you want," Camila offered.

Lauren's cheeks reddened a little. She nodded her head. "I mean, I'd have to ask my moms—"

"You can go Lauren," Normani said, a smile on her face.

"O-okay then. Ice cream after school. Do I meet you at your locker? Where is your locker? Which is your last class? Or do you want to meet at the ice cream place? Do you even drive? Are we walking? What if—"

"Lo, I will meet you at your locker. I can drive us to the ice cream parlor. Just breath," Camila said, a fond smile on her face.

The younger girl nodded, taking a deep breath, her cheeks reddening even deeper.

The bell rang, saving Lauren from more embarrassment. She smiled to Camila. "I-I'll see you later?"

"Later Lo."

**_-_ **

Lauren looked around. She pulled the strap of her backpack tighter as she waited. She sighed, looking at the watch on her hand. School ended a ten minutes ago. Her mothers had left earlier.

Lauren sighed and started heading out of the hall. She should have known Camila would bail on her. They weren't even friends.

She wasn't even halfway down the hallway when someone grabbed her hand. She stopped, ready to tell the person off, when her eyes connected to familiar brown eyes.

"Sorry it took me a while. Hailee and Lucy wanted to talk to me about something," Camila said, grinning.

Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She nodded her head.

"Ready to go?" Camila asked, squeezing Lauren's hand.

The younger of the two nodded her head. She followed Camila to her car.

**-**

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking," Lauren said, after sitting in the car in silence for a while.

Camila smirked. "Sixteen."

Lauren rolled her eyes. She let out a small laugh. "I know that. But, how old are you,  _really_?"

"Four hundred and sixty," Camila answered, turning her attention to the street. She could practically hear Lauren think.

"So, you were born in," Lauren started, trying to do the math in her head.

Camila grinned. She found a parking and turned so she could face the green eyed girl. She could see her do math in air.

"The fifteen hundreds? If I'm right?"

"1534 to 1551," Camila told her. "We are here. Do you want to get the ice cream and we eat it here? That way we can talk about anything and not fear someone listening?"

Lauren nodded her head. Both girls ordered their ice cream and were in back in the car in no time.

"Did you want to be a vampire?"

Camila shook her head. "No. I didn't even know they existed."

"How were you changed?"

"I was with my best friend when a vampire ambushed us. He changed me without my permission."

"What happened to your best friend?"

Camila shook her head. "She didn't make it. He, he made me feed from her."

"Did he let you go after?"

"No. He kept me for a century. He was stronger than I was. I was unable to fight him. But he got sloppy. I was able to escape."

"Has he found you?"

"A few times. I have a family now, so he knows he can't fight all of us, but he always shows up, screws with my head. He makes sure I remember him."

"Has he visited you recently?"

"He's been around."

Lauren nodded. She could see that Camila was not comfortable with where the conversation was going.

"You know, Dinah and Normani, they saved me. My parents died in a car accident, my dad died right away, my birth mom, she died a little after. I was okay in the backseat. Mami found me. I don't know how long I would have been there if they didn't find me."

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"I actually do. My moms think it's weird that I can remember things from that far. I still remember the day they died. There were two people in the street. It's why my dad swerved," Lauren answered, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"You do?"

"Mhm, sometimes I have nightmares because of them."

Camila nodded, not answering. She stared down at her ice cream.

"Do you plan on becoming one of us?" Camila asked, changing the subject.

"You asked me that earlier. Why do want to know?"

"Because you evaded the question earlier, and I want to know the answer."

Lauren sighed.

**-**

_"You'll never escape me," he said, hazel eyes looking deep into her soul._

_She bared her teeth, glaring._

_He laughed, touching her cheek. She moved away, as if it burned her._

_"You are_ mine _. And it doesn't matter how many times she appears. It is always going to end the same," he snarled, pushing her against the wall._

Lauren gasped, as she sat up. She reached over, grabbing her inhaler. She rubbed her face, not sure what the nightmare meant. She knew it had to do with what Camila told her, but she didn't know why she was dreaming it.

She took two pumps from her inhaler. She shook it, feeling the lightness. She sat back, knowing that she was going to need a refill. She just hoped she could sleep the rest of the night without anymore attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17-36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)


	9. Part 9

 

When Dinah was 18, she was bored with her life. She's always liked excitement. She always liked not knowing what was going to happen next.

So when she got a chance for excitement, she took it. She sprinted into the unknown, and never looked back. Because of the step she took, she got a wife and a daughter who she loved very much.

She left home when she was sixteen. That way, her father wouldn't have an extra mouth to feed. She did struggle those two years, but after she got a hang on surviving, she wanted more of an adventure.

" _Mama!_ "  _Two_ _year old Lauren screamed as she ran around the room. Lauren had gotten into the sugar and_ _h_ _ad been excited_ _._

_Dinah smiled as she picked the girl up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How is my little girl doing?"_

_Lauren giggled. "I good. I big girl!"_

_Dinah laughed. "You're a big girl? I won't have to carry you then."_

_Lauren pouted. "I no big girl."_

_Laughing, Dinah pulled her close. "You are so lucky you are adorable."_

_"I 'dowable a'cause you my mama," Lauren said, giving Dinah a smirk._

_Dinah shook her head. "We are so special. I love you."_

_"Mama, story?" Lauren asked, placed her head on Dinah's shoulder._

_Dinah smiled and went to the girl's bedroom. She tucked her in bed and sat down next to her. Lauren squirmed a bit before turning her green eyes to Dinah. "Story?"_

_Dinah smiled._

Dinah stared at the sleeping girl. Lauren saw curled up on her bed, unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Normani asked, walking up to the woman.

Dinah turned to look at Normani. "We've done a good job with her, right?"

"The best. She's a strong girl," Normani responded, wrapping her arms around her mate.

"I feel like something is going to happen," Dinah whispered, turing to kiss Normani's cheek.

"You're a mother."

Dinah was confused about that and turned to face Normani. "Lauren is your daughter. And you worry about her. And you want to protect her. Her potential relationship with Camila scares you, because she won't be your little girl anymore."

Dinah let out a laugh. "What are you talking about? She'll always be my little girl."

"You know, I still remember when you were so against us raising Lauren."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a small laugh.

"She was a poop machine. Of course I didn't want to deal with her, especially with our strong senses. But she kind of grew on me."

"Yeah,  _kind of._ If I remember correctly, you never wanted to let her down. You  _had_  to have her in your arms."

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

Normani let out a soft laugh. "Let's go get breakfast ready. Let her sleep a little longer. I don't thinks he's been getting a full night's sleep."

Dinah looked at Lauren one more time before leaving.

-

"Do you remember how we met?" Dinah asked, looking at Normani.

The older vampire smirked. "Oh, you were such a sarcastic  _asshole_."

"You loved that," Dinah responded, as she prepared Lauren's breakfast.

"If I remember correctly, I wanted nothing to do with you," Normani said, shaking her head.

"You allowed me to talk you up."

Normani placed the food down, and turned to Dinah. Within seconds, Normani stood in front of Dinah. "I did."

"Do you remember what I did after?"

"I do," Normani whispered, staring into Dinah's eyes.

The younger vampire smirked, before attaching their lips together.

"You two are gross," Lauren said from the doorway.

The vampires detached and turned to look at the human who was rubbing their eyes.

"You're just jealous," Dinah said, as both vampires went back to make breakfast for the human.

"Jealous that I haven't had my face sucked off, sure," Lauren shot back, letting out a yawn.

Dinah looked at Normani, both their minds going to Lauren's ex-boyfriend that she didn't remember.

There were moments Dinah regretted compelling their daughter. But they did feel like they did the right thing, because they were protecting the girl. They were protecting their daughter from the damage Brad would have caused.

But they knew Lauren could never know what they did.

"What's for breakfast?" Lauren asked, sitting at the table.

"Pancakes and eggs," Dinah answered, going back to making the breakfast.

Lauren nodded and sat down at the table, her head on her hands as she watched her mothers prepare the food.

-

There were so many things running in her head as she sat at her desk, drawing. She was drawing a cliff, one that she had seen many times in her dreams.

She didn't know what the dream meant, but she knew it was important.

She drew three small figures at the top, as two facing one.

There was a knock on her door, causing her to turn and look at it. She saw Dinah standing there.

"What are you working on?" Dinah asked, walking into the room, towards Lauren. She looked at the drawing. "That looks nice. What does it mean?"

"Not all drawing mean something," Lauren muttered, grabbing the piece of paper and crunching it up.

"They do when they are yours," Dinah said, grabbing the paper and spreading it out on the table.

Lauren shrugged. "Not this one. Did you want something?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? I was thinking of taking Mani out on a date again and I need a new outfit."

Lauren nodded. "Sure. Let me get changed. I'll meet you at the living room."

Dinah kissed the top of Lauren's head and walked out.

The green eyed girl looked at the drawing, before crumbling up and throwing it into the trashcan with the other drawing she made.

They weren't important.

-

Lauren bit into the pizza. "You're just staring at me."

Dinah smirked. "I always do."

"It was cute when I was younger, but now it's creepy," Lauren said, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah, well you used to be cute when you were younger, then you grew up," Dinah shot back, the smirk still on her face.

Lauren stared at her, and narrowed her eyes. "You are mean."

"And you're a loser."

Lauren bit her pizza. She took a breath. "Do you miss your family? Your brothers, sisters, parents?"

Dinah sighed. "I do. I think about them. But I know this was where I was supposed to be."

Lauren stared at the table, while she pressed against the ground. "I-If I chose not to be a vampire, would you miss me?"

"If you chose to leave for whatever reason, I will miss you. You will always have my heart Lauren, always."

Lauren smiled. She nodded her head. "I love you, even if you love to tease me so much."

Dinah gave her a smirk. "It's how I show my love. I call Normani Fart Face all the time."

Lauren laughed out loud. She shook her head. "You are something special, you know that?"

"I know, that's what your mother said when she met me," Dinah said, a fond smile on her face.

"Can you tell the story? I love hearing it."

Dinah nodded her head.

"It was 1705, and I was in a bar."

_Dinah looked around, her head covered with a cloth. Women weren't allowed inside, but she didn't care. Doing things that broke rules gave her a rush._

_She looked around, before stopping to look at another feminine figure. Dinah raised her hand and ordered two drinks, her voice deep to keep the disguise up._

_Once she had them, Dinah stood up and walked to the person, placing a drink in front of them._

_"I didn't order anything," the person said, the voice feminine._

_Dinah smirked. She knew she had an attraction to females early in her life. She knew it wasn't acceptable, but she didn't care. It was_ her _life and no one could control it._

_"I ordered for you," Dinah said, smiling._

_The person looked up. Dinah stared into the brown eyes she would later fall in love with._

_"Thank you."_

_"Is this seat taken?" Dinah asked, pointing to the seat across form her._

_The woman shook her head. Dinah sat down and took a sip of her drink, staring at the other woman._

_"My name is Dinah."_

_"Normani."_

_"Normani," Dinah repeated to herself. She smiled. "That's a beautiful name."_

_The other woman smiled. "My parents loved that name."_

_"Your parents were lucky to have you. I wish I could look at you everyday, underneath me."_

Lauren laughed until her face was red.

"I can't believe she didn't slap you."

"I think she wanted, but being a vampire, it would kill me."

Lauren grinned. "And she still gave you a chance?"

"She had too. I wouldn't stop bothering her."

"And you chose to be a vampire?"

Dinah nodded. "I begged for it."

_"If you change me, you can spend forever with me," Dinah said, looking at her girlfriend._

_Normani shook her head. "No. This isn't fun and games."_

_"I know that. But this is a way to spend an eternity with you. I love you Mani."_

_"You don't know what you're asking for."_

_"I'm asking for you."_

_"I can't change you Dinah Jane. I can't."_

_"I'll kill myself."_

_Normani frowned. "What?"_

_"I won't live without you. I won't have you watch me as I grow old and die."_

_"So you'll die young? You have your whole life in front of you."_

_"It's not the life I want," Dinah whispered, stepping closer to Normani. "I don't want it if you and I can't be together until the end of life."_

_Normani clenched her teeth, before grabbing Dinah and pulling her for a kiss. The human returned the kiss, before Normani detached their lips and bit her neck._

"So romantic," Lauren deadpanned, shaking her head, "coercing Mami into changing you."

Dinah smirked. "What can you say, I'm a charmer."

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, we all know that."

"Finish eating so we can continue shopping," Dinah said, shaking her head.

Lauren stuck out her tongue before finishing her pizza.

-

"Do you want to be with Lauren?" Normani asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Camila answered, staring at her hands. She rubbed her hands together.

"If you just want to play with her heart, then I want you to stay away from her," Normani told her, "or else I will rip out your dead heart and shove it so far up in your ass, you will still be here."

Camila blinked a few times, before grinning. "That's a new one. I want to be friends with Lauren. I want to see what we could be, you know?"

"Lauren has been through a lot," Normani told her, looking down.

"I'm going to do the best I can to keep her safe. She's my mate. And I'm the vampire. I'll keep her safe, even if we don't end up together," Camila said, standing up and shoving her hands in her pocket.

"And if you two date?"

"I'll take her out on dates. I will give her flowers. I will open doors for her. I'll treat her as the princess she deserves to be."

"So you'll be the one with the pants in the relationship?"

If Camila could blush, she would be. She started pacing. "Yeah?"

Normani laughed. "You and Dinah would be the best friends if you gave each other the chance. Dinah likes to, what people this generation calls  _daddy_. I let her believe she is."

Camila joined in the laughing.

"Daddy? Each generation gets weirder and weirder."

She walked to the wall with pictures on it. Many were of Lauren at different ages in her life.

"You found her?" Camila asked, grabbing a picture of two year old Lauren.

"In a car accident that took the life of her parents."

Camila nodded, placing the picture up. She grabbed another. "She was cute as a child."

"And now?"

Camila turned with a smirk. "Beautiful. I'm lucky she's my mate."

Normani nodded. "You are, Daddy Cabello."

Laughing, Camila shook her head. "Don't call me that."

"Don't like it?"

Camila shook her head. "Its weird."

Normani laughed. Camila went to sit back down. Before they could continue to talk, Dinah and Lauren walked in.

Lauren looked surprised. "Camz? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to, wait,  _Camz_?"

Blushing, Lauren looked away. "Well, you call me Lo, so I thought I would give you your own nickname."

Camila smiled. "I like it."

Dinah cleared her throat. "You wanted to talk to us about something?"

Camila nodded her head, her face serious again. "Yeah. There is something you need to know. Someone is coming, and they are coming to kill Lauren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual assault, death of a child, and mild violence.

 

"Yeah. There is something you need to know. Someone is coming, and they are coming to kill Lauren."

Lauren frowned. She started to tremble. "Wh-what?"

Dinah led Lauren to the couch. She had the girl sit down. Dinah turned to Camila with a glare. "Talk."

" _All_  of you are in trouble, but Lauren is the human, she can be easily hurt," Camila explained, her eyes moving from each person before stopping at Lauren.

"Wh-why?" Lauren asked, her face pale.

"By who?" Dinah growled, anger in her face.

Camila sighed. "M-my sire, he doesn't like me to be happy, so he visits every often to destroy any happiness I get."

"B-but the others?"

"They are vampires. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"But my moms are vampires," Lauren whispered, her eyes wide. "Th-they'd be able to protect themselves."

"They don't know how he looks like. He has that advantage. And you're human Lo, he can easily hurt you."

"So what do we do?" Dinah asked, holding Lauren, who was paler than usual.

"We-" Camila stared, but Lauren's hard breathing stopped them.

"I'm gonna die. He's going to hurt us. He's going to kill me," she whispered, staring at the ground. Her breathing became quick, as she reached for Dinah's hand.

Camila stood up. "Lo, we are going to do everything we can to protect you, okay?"

Lauren's watery eyes connected with her brown ones. Her tears slipped down her face. "I-I can't, I can't breath," Lauren gasped, her face turning paler. "I can't breath Camz, I can't." She started to cry, as her gasps got quickler

Normani stood up and ran. She returned a few seconds later, an item in her hand.

"I-it's em-empty," Lauren gasped, shaking her head. Dinah was rubbing the girl's back. She raised Lauren's arms.

"Breathe," Camila whispered, her hand on Lauren's knee.

If one's mate was hurt, physical contact could sooth them, and Camila was trying.

"I-I can't," Lauren said, the tears streaming down her face. Her lips were turning blue.

Camila closed her eyes, before opening them. "I'm going to compel you, will you let me?" Camila asked, looking into Lauren's eyes.

Unable to talk, Lauren nodded her head.

Camila reached over and grabbed Lauren's cheeks and looked into her eyes.

" _Breath Lauren, take deep breaths_."

Lauren's pupils dilated, as she took a deep breath. Color returned to her face. Camila smiled and moved away. Lauren leaned against Dinah, letting her mother wrap her arms around her.

"I'll get a refill the second we finish how we protect Lauren and you tell us what we need to know about Austin," Normani said, turning to Camila.

"I have a picture, I'll let you see him. He fights dirty. He likes to attack when he sees an opening."

"He's killed people before?"

Camila looked down. "He always makes me watch."

"Someone has to be with Lauren at all times," Dinah started, looking at the mothers.

"At least until we stop him or Lauren decides to change," Normani inserted.

"I don't want to change." Lauren said, shaking her head, "I don't want to be a vampire."

Dinah and Normani turned to look at Lauren in shock.

"Why?"

"I just want a normal life," Lauren whispered. "I just want to grow old with the love of my life. I don't want to live forever."

"That's why you always evaded the question," Camila said, a small frown on her face.

Lauren looked at her own hands. "It sounded like fun when I was a child, but seeing you, having to wait until dark to feed, to move from place to place when your ages were becoming noticeable. Things seem hard, having to make up stories all the time. I don't want to be living a lie."

Dinah looked heartbroken. "We'll have to watch you-"

"I won't make you. You won't have to see me when I get older."

Normani shook her head. "You're our little girl. No matter how old you get, we'll always want you in our lives."

"Even if I'm in my death bed as an old lady?"

"I'll hurt, but I'd want to be there, with you," Dinah whispered, pulling her close.

Camila clenched her teeth, as she stared at the ground.

"Camz?"

Camila's head shot up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Camila let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm just shocked you don't want to be a cool vampire. But I get it, Shawn didn't want to be one either."

Dinah and Normani exchanged a look. Dinah stood up, Lauren in her arms. "Let's get you to bed, Mani will refill your prescription."

Lauren nodded her head, as she placed her head on Dinah's shoulder.

Normani turned to Camila. "Are you really okay?"

The older vampire shrugged. "I'm used to it, not having anyone. We just have to protect her, make sure she makes it that far."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"About what?"

"Being your mate."

Camila let out a sigh. "She doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to be something she doesn't want to be because of me." She looked around. "I have to go, warn the others."

"I'm sorry," Normani whispered.

Camila looked at Normani with sad eyes. "It's okay. We just have to keep her safe."

-

"Camila isn't here today, so she asked me to sit with you," Hailee said, smiling at Lauren.

"I don't need a babysitter," Lauren muttered, glaring at the table.

Hailee let out a laugh. "I know. But Mila would kill me if something happened. I thought it would be a good time for us to get to know each other. And I know you like hearing our stories."

Lauren turned to look at Hailee. "How old are you?"

"I was seventeen when I died. I'm fifty one."

"How?"

Hailee looked at the table.

"It was 1979. It was hot."

_Hailee felt the sun against her skin. She had a smile on her face. She could hear laughing around her. She looked around as the parents and kids had fun._

_"Hello pretty lady," a voice said._

_Hailee looked over to see a guy looking at her with a smug look. Frowning, Hailee looked away._

_"Hey, I'm talking to you."_

_Hailee ignored him._

_She heard him call her a 'bitch' and storm away. Hailee rolled her eyes, as she continued to watch people around her the smile back on her face._

"Who was he?"

"He was what your generation called a 'fuckboy'," Hailee said, a grin on her face.

"What happened next?"

"I was walking home."

_"There you are," the same voice said._

_Hailee turned to see him walk up to her. She looked around, and saw no one. She turned back and saw the anger in his face._

_"Leave me alone," Hailee told him, before turning and started to walk faster._

_She heard footsteps pick up behind her, as he ran to her. He pushed her against the wall. Hailee gasped as she felt her body slam against the wall._

_He turned her over and looked down at her face. "You are lucky someone would ever like you," he snarled, as she wrapped his hand around her neck. Hailee gripped his hand to try to get him to let her go._

_"I'll show you to ignore me," he snarled, gripping her throat tighter. She gasped for air._

_He used his grip to toss her into the alleyway. He dragged her so she was away from the mouth of the alleyway. He then got on top of her._

_Hailee watched as he reached to unbutton his pants. Hailee fought harder, but he was stronger._

_Hailee screamed for help, but he just slapped her. "Shut up."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, as she struggled against him. He reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife, using it to cut Hailee's clothes. Hailee could feel her tears streamed own her face._

_She let out a scream when she felt him thrust into her._

"I-I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, tears in her own eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Hailee gave her a small smile. She didn't respond.

"Who changed you?' Lauren asked, her voice low, as she wiped her tears.

_Hailee gasped, as the knife went deep into her abdomen for a fourth time. He laughed, as he turned and walked away. Hailee turned herself over, feel the pain from her stab wound. She dragged herself to the entrance, but she could feel herself lose a lot of blood. Her vision stared to darken, as she stopped trying._

_She was going to die. She was accepting that. She could feel the pain in her chest and between her legs. It was getting harder to breath, as she laid in a puddle of her own blood._

_She heard a gasp. She tried to turn, but was unable. She felt someone turn her over. She let out a groan of pain, as she saw a blurry figure over her._

_"H-hel-help-" Hailee wasn't able to get the word out as she felt her life diminish._

_"I'll help you. I'm here. It'll only hurt for a second," he said._

_Hailee's eyes closed. She let out another gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her neck._

"Harry said he couldn't leave me there. He felt the mating bond, and just had to save me."

"What would have happened if he let you die?" Lauren asked, frowning.

Hailee shrugged. "Our mates complete us. They are the missing piece, and without them, we'll always be an empty shell of ourselves. We'd lose ourselves."

"Is it painful?" Lauren inquired.

"Yes. There is a sharp pain in your heart. It'll dull out, but never leave. It'll always remind you, leaving you broken, unable to be repaired."

"Ms. Cabello, glad of you to join us," the teacher said, getting Lauren and Hailee's attention.

"I had some things I had to take care of," Camila responded, giving the teacher a charming smile.

Hailee turned to Lauren, and gave her a sad smile. "I'll go back to my seat, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to me."

Lauren nodded, and watched as Camila took the seat Hailee vacated.

"You're late," Lauren said, a smile on her face.

Camila nodded. "I had somethings I had to take care of."

"Like what?"

Camila gave her a half smile. "Nothing you have to worry about, what did you do today?"

Lauren frowned, seeing Camila's dull eyes for the first time. She thought about what Hailee told her.

_"Our mates complete us. They are the missing piece, and without them, we'll always be an empty shell of ourselves. We'd lose ourselves."_

Lauren's green eyes stayed on Camila's before answering.

-

_A Few Hours Earlier_

Camila punched the tree. She let out a small scream, feeling the anger course through her body.

She heard laughter behind her. She turned to see Austin standing behind her.

"Leave me alone Mahone," Camila growled, clenching her first.

He let out a louder laugh. "You think  _I_  am going to listen to you?"

Camila took a step towards him. "I mean it."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "You do know I can  _compel_  you to kill your little mate. I am stronger than you."

Camila watched him, as he paced. "You are never going to be happy. Why can't you just do what I ask and be with  _me_?"

"Because I'll never love you."

Austin laughed. "So I'll kill anyone you think you'd be happy with. I've killed your old friends, or have you forgotten? Your sister's blood tasted so good."

Camila lounged at him, pressing him against a tree, her hands gripping his throat. " _Don't talk about her!_ "

Austin smirked, "I am your sire. I am  _stronger_  than you'll ever be. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're a monster."

Austin just pushed away. "You'll never win. And to prove it, I'll sink my teeth into your little play thing's neck and suck her dry, all while you watch."

Camila took another step, but kicked her knee in, breaking it. Camila let out a scream as she fell.

"A lesson for you, my love."

Camila glared at him, as he turned and walked away. He stopped, but didn't turn. "I always win my princess, the faster you accept it, the easy your life will be."

Camila let out a growl as he vanished with his speed. Camila just sat back and dragged herself to a tree. She'd have to wait for her knee to heal, hoping he didn't do anything to hurt Lauren. She just hoped she'd find the strength to stop him before Lauren got hurt again.

She hoped she could finally stop him and avenge those he hurt before.

-

Camila looked at Lauren, who was concentrating on her work.

Camila was going to anything in her power to protect her. She was going to do everything in her power to keep him from hurting anyone ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse and Sexual Assault.

 

 ****Camila watched as Lauren played with her melted ice cream. School was finally over, and summer started. That allowed Camila to hang around Lauren more and allowed her to protect her more. Austin hadn't visited her in some time, and it worried her. She didn't know what he was planning.

Lauren looked up and smiled at Camila. "What are you thinking about?"

Camila shrugged. "Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just thinking about what Austin might do," Camila answered, shaking her head.

Lauren frowned. "What has he done to you?"

"Kills the people I care about," Camila whispered, looking at the puddle of melted ice cream.

"Who has he killed?" Lauren asked, frowning. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Sorry, that was insensitive."

"It's okay. He's killed my parents, uncles, aunts, cousins. Grandparents. He killed my baby sister while I watched," Camila whispered, glaring at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Camila shrugged."It's been a few hundred years."

"It still hurts to lose family. I miss my parents all the time."

"I still remember her. My little sister."

"Does it get harder to remember?" Lauren questioned, her voice soft.

"No. I mean, you forget things, but you remember important events, especially when those events lead up to your change. I still remember all their birthdays, but I can't remember what we did those days."

"That must suck."

Camila looked up at Lauren. "There are moments I wish I didn't remember. I wish our minds were like a human's and we'd forget as we get older. I wish I could forget the look on Sofi's face as she took her last breath."

"Do you think my moms are mad at me?" Lauren asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't want to be like them, and they were hoping I did."

"They want you in their lives forever. No parent wants to lose their child."

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

Camila gave her a small smile. "It's  _your_  choice, and as long as it's what you want to do, it'll be the right one."

Lauren gave her a smile.

-

One second Lauren was standing in front of her house, the next, she was in the middle of an unknown room. She looked around, before stopping, seeing a pair of hazel eyes staring at her.

"Hello Lauren," he said, grinning.

"Who are you?"

"I believe you know of me. I'm Austin."

He took a step towards her. Lauren took a step back, her back pressed against the wall. He stood in front of her, a smile on his face. "Oh, how we meet again."

-

Camila looked at her phone. Lauren was supposed to text her she made it home safely. She stood up and quickly ran to Lauren's home.

Once she made it to the front of the house, her senses were hit with a familiar scent. Hoping she was wrong, she knocked on the door.

Dinah opened it, frowning at Camila.

"Hey, is Lauren home?" Camila asked, her fingers twitching at her side.

Dinah shook her head. "No." Worry painted her face.

"I think Austin has her."

-

Lauren struggled, but his grip on her throat tightened.

"You know, I'm shocked your little family hasn't changed you. You could protect yourself more if you were a vampire," he said, releasing her throat.

Lauren coughed, as she tried to catch her breath. "What do you want?"

"You mean something to Camila," he whispered, taking a step back.

"Why do you want to hurt her?"

He smiled, looking at her. "I love her. She'll be with me when she has nothing left."

"She's strong, she'll never go to you."

Laughing, Austin shook his head. "No. You see, Camila is ready to break. I can feel it. Killing you will snap her."

"Then kill me," she growled, glaring at him.

"You want that? You want to die? I'd want that, but I want it to  _hurt_."

Lauren clenched her teeth as she waited for him to make his move.

He walked up to her until she was pressed against the wall. He leaned into her, his mouth next to her ear.

"I hear you like stories, would you like to hear mine?"

-

"We have to find her!" Camila snapped, glaring at the mothers in front of her.

"Why don't you try? You know him, where would he take her?" Dinah shot back, standing up.

Camila exhaled deeply. "I don't know. I don't know his plan this time. I don't know what he's going to do. What he's planning."

Austin had been around for a  _long_  time. He had mastered his powers and his planning. He was able to mask his scent and Lauren, making it impossible to find where he took Camila's mate.

"Is he going to hurt her?" Normani asked, worry in her voice.

Camila looked at Normani. "I don't know. He's been unstable for as long as I've known him."

"Well, sitting around here isn't going to help find her," Dinah told them, standing up. "Think Cabello, where would he take her?"

-

"Years ago, when I was 19, I was in love," he said, while Lauren held him, her hand running through his hair. They were sitting on the ground. Lauren was sitting against the wall, with Austin sitting between her legs, leaning back against her.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, her pupils dilated.

_Austin laughed, as he pulled her close. He reached over and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."_

_Grinning, she kissed him back. "And I love you too."_

_"Father says you are to marry someone else?" he asked, pulling her close._

_The girl sighed. "Yes. My Father says my husband will be able to support me."_

_"Why can't you marry me?"_

_"Because you are a bastard. You will amount to nothing," she whispered, pulling him to her._

_"Why does Father hate me?" Austin asked, staring at the ground._

_"He does not know you. Your Father is blind. Anyone would be lucky to call you their son."_

_"Becky," he whispered, tears in his eyes._

_"It's okay. You are going to be okay. We'll get through this together. You and me against the world."_

_"Always?"_

_"And forever."_

"She was everything to me," he whispered, staring at nothing. "A few days later, Father stormed into my room."

_"I heard you plan to run away with that whore," his father shouted, glaring at Austin._

_"Father, where did you hear that?"_

_"That does not matter. You are to never see her again," he told Austin._

_The nineteen year old walked to his father. "What did you do?"_

_His father looked down at him, a glare on his face. He raised his hand and slapped Austin._

_"Father," Austin whispered, his eyes wide._

_"You do not question me, do you understand?" he asked, glaring at the child._

_"P-please, tell me," Austin begged, not bothering to sooth the throbbing cheek. He had been used to the physical pain._

_His father smirked. "Rebecca has chosen to marry. Just as I told you. You were not worth to be loved by her, or anyone else."_

_His father left, leaving Austin heartbroken._

"I searched for her and asked her. She told me that she did love me, but it wasn't going to be enough. She said  _he'd_ be a better match," Austin said threw his teeth, his body trembling with the anger.

Lauren pulled him close. "You are worth it," she said in a monotone voice.

"I know I am," he said, a growl in his voice.

-

Dinah grabbed the pillow and tossed it across the room. Her daughter was missing, and no one knew where to look for her. She was in trouble, and Dinah couldn't help her.

She looked around, before sitting on Lauren's bed and sighed.

_"Mama!" Three year old Lauren shouted as she ran to her mother. She giggled when Dinah picked her up._

_"And how is my little girl."_

_"Good! Mama, I good!"_

_Dinah laughed and kissed the girl's cheek. "Do you know what day it is?"_

_Lauren shook her head._

_"It's the day you came into our family."_

_"Mama, we 'eleb'ate?"_

_"We are going to celebrate," Dinah told the girl._

_Lauren giggled, and kissed her mother's cheek. "Mama, we see Mommy?"_

_"We go see Mommy," Dinah said, letting Lauren stand on the ground and allowed her to lead her away._

Dinah glared at the photograph of herself with Normani and Lauren. (Vampires were able to photograph themselves.)

Dinah's glare slowly turned into a tearless sob.

-

"I was out one day, at  _our_  spot, when it happened."

 _Austin stared at the pond. Becky had just been married to_ him _. And they were probably trying to procreate._

_Austin turned when he heard footsteps. He frowned, seeing his father standing there._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_His father shrugged. "I wanted to know where my son goes."_

_Austin stood up and looked at his father. He could see the man holding wood (the size of a bat)._

_"I will miss you," his father told him._

_Austin took a step back. His father was faster. He was able to shorten the distance between the two and swing the bat, hitting Austin's legs. The boy screamed, as his father didn't stop hitting him._

_Suddenly, his father stopped._

_Austin, who was sobbing, looked at his father. "What are you doing?"_

_His father looked down at the boy. "I am tired of raising a disappointed. When this is over, I will tell everyone I lost my son in an animal attack."_

_He raised the weapon and continued to hit his son._

_Austin could feel his bones break at different impacts._

_Austin couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He laid there, as he father walked away, leaving him to die._

_Austin tried to push himself up, but his body was too weak._

_He just let himself fall, giving up. He looked up when he heard footstep getting closer. Thinking it was his father, he tried to make eye contact so his father could see what he was doing_

_But it wasn't his father. It was another woman. She knelt down in front of him._

_"Have I died?" Austin asked, looking at the woman._

_She laughed. "Do you want to die?"_

_Austin let out a sob. "No."_

_"Are you willing to do anything to live?"_

_"Please. I don't want to die."_

_She knelt down and bit him. Austin groaned as he went unconscious._

"After I changed, I visited my father and killed him. I made sure he watched me as I stuck my hand into his chest and taking out his heart."

"Did you kill Becky?"

"I wanted to. I wish I did. But I loved her too much to kill her."

"Why didn't you change her?"

Austin sighed. "I wanted her to be happy. I was a naive boy back then."

_"Stop!" he exclaimed, as his sire climbed onto his lap._

_"I saved your life. You owe me yours."_

_Austin tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge._

_"Please stop," Austin begged._

_"I can kill you right now. I can_ end _you._ Stop fighting _," she snarled, holding his hands above his head and used the other one to push his pants down._

_Austin closed his eyes while she did what she wanted with his body."_

"She taught me the truth. No one will love you unless you force it," he snarled, standing up. He grabbed Lauren by the shirt and pushed her against the wall. He looked into his eyes. " _You are going to call Camila._ "

-

Camila was sitting outside the house, thinking of a way to find Austin's new hideout when her phone rang. She grabbed it, seeing an unknown number. She answered it.

"Lauren?"

" _Camz?"_

"It's me. Where are you? Are you okay?"

" _I-I don't know. I'm scared,_ " Lauren said, her voice shaking.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you and we are going to be okay," Camila said, closing her eyes.

" _Camz-_ " Lauren was unable to finish. She let out a gasp.

"Lauren? Lauren!"

" _It hurts,_ " Lauren whispered. Camila could hear the tears in her voice.

"Talk to me, do you know where you are? Please."

Camila heard some shuffling. " _We're at_ the _house Camila._ "

Austin hung up, and Camila ran off.

She made it to the house in no time and rushed inside. The scent of Lauren's blood was strong. She ran towards the scene, freezing when she sees Lauren sitting in a corner, alone. Her hands were over her stomach, blood leaking through her fingers.

Lauren looked up. "Camila?"

That took Camila out of her daze. She ran to the girl and pressed against her stomach. "Lauren, it's going to be okay."

"It hurts," Lauren whispered, a small frown on her face. "Am I going to die?"

Camila shook her head. "No, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Lauren looked into Camila's eyes. "Your eyes are like my Mama's."

Camila smiled, "Really?" She picked Lauren up.

Lauren nodded. "Mama had the same eyes as the person who killed my parents."

Camila carried Lauren out of the room. "Close your eyes. We'll get you help soon."

And with that, Camila took Lauren to the hospital.

Lauren was taken away from her. As much as Camila wanted to, she knew she had to stay.

She sat down and called Normani. She leaned back, and wondered how Lauren could remember her parents' deaths. The girl was at least few months old. That girl was special, and she was going to be okay.

She just had to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)


	12. Part 12

Lucy watched as Lauren slept. The girl had lost a lot of blood, but the doctors were able to help her.

She felt Shawn put his hands on her shoulders. "She's going to be fine."

"I know. But I can't believe he got to her. He was able to kidnap Lauren and  _stab_  her."

"We just have to watch her even more now," Shawn answered, leaning down so he could kiss Lucy's cheek. "She's fine, and we won't let him get to her again. Someone will be with her at all times."

"She's not going to like it."

"As long as she's safe, it doesn't mater," Shawn responded, moving to sit on the chair next to Lucy.

Lucy leaned over and curled up at Shawn's side, waiting for Lauren to wake up.

-

Camila paced, anger coursing through her body. She wanted to find Austin. She wanted to find him and rip him apart. She punched the wall, creating a hole.

"You'll have to pay for that."

Camila looked over to see Dinah standing there.

"Should you be with Lauren?"

"Mani, Lucy and Shawn are with her. I was told I should come check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, and penguins fly."

"You don't like me," Camila shot, glaring at the vampire in front of her.

"I don't like the fact that you're Lauren's mate. I don't like how you treated her when you were pushing her away."

"I had to. Look at what is happening because  _you_  were all telling me to get close to her," the older vampire snapped, clenching her fists.

"The fact that you were being a  _bitch_  and neglecting your bond with Lauren was hurting her. She was having asthma attacks  _every_  night. So yeah, I wanted you to get close to her," Dinah growled, taking a step closer to the other woman.

Camila glared at the vampire.

Dinah sighed. "I know you are hurting. I am too. She's my little girl. Normani and I, we raised her. Her first step, her first word, when she lost her first tooth, when she threw her first punch, we were there. And we've seen Lauren hurt before. It always hurts, seeing her lay in the hospital bed, wires connected to her."

"Lauren's going to die," Camila dropped, her voice void of any emotion.

Dinah's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

Camila's broken eyes connected with familiar colored eyes. "She's going to die. Austin has killed people in my life before. He's not going to stop until Lauren is dead. He always wins."

"He has a group of us to fight."

"He's older. He's stronger. He can compel young vampires, he can compel Lucy, Hailee, Harry and Shawn. And I am not going to fight  _my_ family."

Dinah sighed. "We'll beat him. We aren't going to lose Lauren."

"I have to tell you something."

-

"I was in my town, minding my own business, when these men just came in with guns."

_Troy looked at his scared family. He could hear the bangs outside. He could hear people screaming for help. As much as Troy wanted to help those people, but he had to take care of his own families._

_Troy stood up in front of everyone when he heard bangs against his front door. The door burst opened, as three men with guns stormed inside._

_The men looked shocked to see Troy standing there watching them. He took the moment to try to attack. He was able to get a few punches in when he heard a_ bang _._

_Troy gasped, looking down to see a red spot grown on his shirt._

Bang!

_Troy felt another sharp pain. He fell to his knees, feeling the pain from the gun wounds. He looked up to see a man aim the gun to his chest, and pulled the trigger._

_Troy fell back, as a puddle of his blood started to grow under him. As Troy went in and out of consciousness, he heard his family scream and bangs. He closed his eyes, as tears slipped. He knew that his family wasn't going to make it._

_Troy cried, in emotional and physical pain. It was getting harder to breath, when he opened his eyes, to see someone staring down at him._

_"I was watching," the man said, looking down at Troy._

_"Wh-what?" Troy gasped, feeling himself weaken._

_"You can protect these people, do you wish to protect them?"_

_Troy frowned. "Th-they, they are dead."_

_"Yes, your family is dead, but you can keep this from happening again, would you like to do that?"_

Lauren let out a laugh. "You're the chosen one Troy."

The vampire smiled and shook his head. "It happened like that, I swear."

"I believe you," Lauren told him, signaling for him to continue.

Rolling his eyes, Troy continued his story.

_"I can stop those men?"_

_"Yes, do you want the power to protect them?"_

_Troy gave a small nod._

_The man leaned down and bit into Troy's neck._

"I was able to get rid of most of them. The ones I didn't get rid of ran away. Once my town was safe, I left. I felt lonely, so I wanted to find my own purpose. Shortly after Shawn was changed, I met Shawn and Camila. That girl was so mean to me, but I stuck around. I knew there was something special in there, it just took a little while to find it," Troy told Lauren, leaning on his chair.

"So you're the second oldest?" Lauren asked, eating her lunch.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I'm three hundred and forty-three."

"You are old," Lauren said, grinning.

Troy shrugged. "I'm younger than Camila."

"She's old."

"And Ally is your mate?"

Troy's face lit up. "Yeah. Ally and Harry were changed at the same time."

"Is it our turn?" Harry asked, as he and Ally entered the room.

Ally leaned over and kissed Troy's lips.

"How did you two change?"

"It was 1899, Harry and I were friends. Harry here decided to go hunting, and I went with him. We were deep in the forest."

_Ally looked at Harry, narrowing her eyes. "Are you certain this is a safe trail?"_

_Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I've been through here multiple times."_

_"How far will we be traveling?"_

_"Not far, there is small pond I wanted to show you."_

_"Lead the way Harry."_

_Ally followed the older boy threw the trail, looking around at the nature. She enjoyed being out, looking at the trees and flowers around her._

_Ally didn't know how many times she tripped. She'd just laugh it off. An hour or so later, (not really an hour, but it felt like it) they made it to the pond._

_Ally looked into it, seeing the bottom. The water was so clean, so clear. She crouched down and touched the water, watching the ripples appear around her finger._

_"This is so pretty," Ally whispered, looking around her._

_Harry nodded. "Yeah."_

_They sat there, in silence, taking in the environment._

_"Ally," she heard Harry whisper a few minutes later._

_Ally looked over and froze, seeing a pack of lions standing a few feet away._

"I was an idiot and didn't take a weapon. There was nothing we could do either way," Harry continued, staring at his hands.

"The lions attacked. I still remember how every scratch, how every bite felt," Ally said, frowning.

"We thought it was over," Harry injected, looking up at Lauren.

_Ally reached over and grabbed Harry's bloody hand when the lions ran away. She looked over to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes stare down at her._

"Animals few us. They can sense what we can do, so they ran when I walked in. I felt my bond with Ally flare up and I couldn't leave her there. So I changed her and Harry."

"Do you ever wish you never changed?" Lauren asked, looking at the three people in front of her.

"No, I like being who I am," Troy answered first.

"I got to meet Hailee," Harry told Lauren.

"I didn't know vampires existed, but I don't regret being changed," Ally told the girl.

Lauren nodded and let out a yawn.

"Sleep, Dinah, Normani or Camila should be here when you wake up," Ally told Lauren, smiling at the girl.

Lauren gave them a sleepy smile, her medication taking effect. "I'm glad you're my friends. I like friends."

-

Normani ran her hand through Lauren's hair. She looked up at Dinah. "She told you everything?"

Dinah nodded her head. "I want to hate her, I do, but I can't."

"She loved her. She really does. And you can see that. That's why you can't hate her."

"I just, I don't know."

"Look, things are going to be crazy for a while, with Lauren and her injuries. Everyone is going to be protecting her, and it's because of her connection with Camila that makes it possible."

"And it's her connection with Camila that makes Austin go after Lauren in the first place."

"Brad is a part of this too."

Dinah clenched her fists. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"I shouldn't have stopped you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Lets worry about helping Lauren heal before we deal with everything. She's going to need help."

Dinah nodded and sighed. "Do you ever wish for a time when things were easier?"

"Do you remember how you broke down when Lauren said her first word?"

_"Mama, can you say mama?" Dinah asked, sitting in front of a tiny Lauren._

_Lauren bit her toy and looked up at Dinah._

_"With her eyes, we'll be keeping boys away with bats," Normani responded from her spot next to Dinah._

_The younger vampire shook her head "Oh no, Lo's never dating."_

_"She's going to be a teenager in no time."_

_Dinah glared at her mate. "Oh no, if I change her now, do you think she'll stay a child forever?"_

_"If you change her, I will shove my foot so far up your a-s-s that you'll feel it centuries from now," Normani threatened, glaring at her mate._

_Dinah showed Norman her hands. "I won't." She turned back to Lauren, who had been watching with interest. "Say mama?"_

_"Mmm," Lauren sounded out, clapping her little hands._

_Dinah grinned, as she leaned forwards. "Mmmaaammmaaa."_

_"Say it," Dinah whispered, grinning._

_"Mommy," Lauren said, giggling._

_The grin was wiped off her face. She could feel Normani's concerned, yet amused look on her._

_Dinah stood up and picked up Lauren. The child stared at Dinah, a small cute frown on her face._

_Dinah laughed. "You said your first word!" She twirled Lauren around. Lauren giggled in Dinah's arms._

_The younger vampire hugged Lauren and started to sob. "My little girl said her first word."_

_She felt Normani wrap her arms around the two._

_"Mama," Lauren said, sighing._

_Dinah cried harder._

"It was our little girl's first word," Dinah muttered.

Normani laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are adorable."

"I better be," Dinah muttered, shaking her head.

Both women leaned into each other as they looked at their daughter.

-

"I'm fine," Lauren said, her mothers hovering around. She sighed, liking the feeling of her own bed.

"We're outside if you need us, okay?"

Lauren nodded. "Go, watch television, make me food. Let me sleep please," Lauren told them.

Dinah sighed. She nodded her head. Both her mothers kissed her forehead and left the room.

Lauren let out a breath. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. She was about to go to sleep when she felt her hand touch a piece of paper.

Frowning, she opened her eyes and grabbed the piece of paper. She opened it and read what it said.

_My love,_

_I heard you were hurt. I have missed you. I wish to see you again, I do hope you want to see me. Remember all the times we've spend together. I'm sure you don't remember, but I was your first love, your first time. And you will be mine._

_My Lauren, until we see each other again._

_Love always,_   
_Your Brad_

Lauren felt confusion as she saw the name.

"Who's Brad?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys will find out about Lauren and Brad's messed up relationship. The time will be shifting from the "present" and "a year ago".

 

_A Year Ago_

He looked around the class, before stopping at the new student. Lauren. The human with vampire parents. Her dark hair, her green eyes. He stared at her, not sure why she caught his attention. In his fifty years of existing, no one had ever caught his attention before.

She looked up and noticed his staring. She blushed and looked away. He smiled, thinking she was adorable.

High school was boring, especially having done it a few times. But he loved the feeling of superiority. He also enjoyed all the girls throwing themselves at him. He had slept with a few. They'd gush to their friends, and then the friends would ask him out. It was a cycle, and he didn't get bored.

But with this Lauren. He could tell this time it would be different. He could practically feel her innocence seeping through. And the fact that her mothers were vampires themselves.

He turned to look at the teacher before standing up. He moved to sit next to her.

"Hi," he said, giving her a smile.

Lauren looked up, a blush on her face. "Hi."

"I'm Brad," he told her, offering her his hand.

"Lauren." Lauren reached for a handshake.

He turns her hand and kissed her knuckles. Lauren's blush darkens.

"It's a pleasure, Lauren."

-

_Present_

Lauren felt the the air breezing by. She had been driven crazy stuck indoors. Her mothers hadn't let her out in days, and she wanted to go out and actually see nature.

She was sitting in her backyard. Her mothers were talking with Camila about the new plan to keep her safe. As grateful as Lauren was, she was getting annoyed. They never asked her what she wanted. They just told her what to do, and who to stay with.

"Lauren?" someone whispered, not far from her.

Lauren stood up, ready to run inside, but curious. She looked around, before seeing a brunette standing across the yard.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked, looking at the door, before turning back to the guy. She wasn't sure if he was safe or not.

"It's me, Brad," he said, giving her a small smile.

He took a step towards her. She took a step back.

"I don't know you."

He cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You don't. You loved me."

"I loved you," Lauren said, trying to remember, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.

One second he was far away, the next he was standing in front of her. Lauren tried to get away, but he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"What are-" she was cut off by his lips.

She struggled against him, but soon kissed him back.

She didn't know why, but his lips felt familiar to her. She closed her eyes, as she placed her hands on his face.

One second she was kissing him, the next, he was gone.

Lauren frowned, looking around.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning.

-

Camila felt Dinah and Normani staring at her. She looked up to see Dinah glaring at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Camila snapped, glaring back.

"Tell her."

"What good will that do? It's not going to do anything," Camila told her, shaking her head.

"Camz, hey," Lauren said.

Camila's head snapped. She turned to Lauren. Camila stood up. The human had a confused look on her face. She smiled, thinking it was adorable.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Who's Brad?" Lauren asked, not answering Camila's question.

Camila's eyes shifted to Dinah and Normani, who froze. Their eyes were wide open.

"Brad?"

"Yeah, Brad. He left a note in my room, telling me he was my first love."

"Lo," Dinah started, but Lauren cut her off.

"And I just saw him. He kissed me," Lauren told them.

Camila felt a pain in her dead heart.

Dinah and Normani shot up. "What do you mean you saw him."

"He was in the backyard. And he told me I loved him and then kissed me. He's gone now. But when I tried to remember there is a piercing pain in my head."

Camila nodded. "Yeah, that happens if your compelled to forget something and are trying to remember."

"I was compelled to forget him, but who would do that?"

Dinah looked at Lauren. "He did. He made you forget him."

"Why would he do that?" Lauren asked, looking from her mothers.

"He wasn't a good guy, Lo."

"Can you make me remember? Is he older? If you're older, you can get rid of his compulsion right? Please, help me remember," Lauren whispered, looking from her mothers to Camila.

Dinah looked at Normani. Camila watched as Dinah gave a subtle head nod.

Normani walked towards Lauren and looked into her eyes.

" _You will remember Brad. You will remember your relationship with him. You will remember that he made you forget._ "

Lauren's eyes dilated. "Brad was my first love. He was my boyfriend."

-

_A Year Ago_

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Brad asked Lauren, smiling at her.

"Did you ask my moms if it's okay? You know how protective they are."

Brad laughed. His eyes shined, and Lauren could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, I asked them. They said as long as you're home by nine and injury-free."

"Nine?"

"We'll have a early date. And maybe if it ends well, they'll let us have later dates."

"And where will you be taking me?" Lauren asked, smiling.

"I was think a movie and dinner?"

"You don't have to eat."

"For you, I will."

Lauren blushed as she looked away.

-

_Present_

Camila watched as Lauren blinked. "He was nice."

"He was nice in the beginning," Dinah answered, sadness in her voice.

Camila frowned, "What happened?"

"Brad was such a nice guy. He'd take Lauren out, and she was so happy," Normani told them.

-

_A Year Ago_

"I don't remember how I was changed. I kind of went missing one day, and then poof, I was a vampire."

"Do you regret being one?" She'd say vampire, but they were in public and didn't know who was listening.

"A bit. I mean, I have really connected with anyone. But at the same time, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have met you."

Lauren looked down at her plate, a blush on her face.

"You're cute when you blush," he said, smiling at her.

Lauren smiled back. "No one has made me blush as much as you have."

Brad reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. "I know we haven't even finished our first date, but I feel a real connection with you. I like being your friend, and I can see us being more. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Lauren grinned. "I never had a boyfriend."

"I"d love to be your first."

"Yes."

Smiling, they finished their date and Brad took Lauren to her house.

"This is so cheesy," Lauren said, when they stopped at the front door.

"It's your first date, I wanted to make it as cliche as possible," he said, smiling at her.

"I had fun," Lauren told him, looking down.

Brad took a step so he was standing right in front of her. He lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss.

-

_Present_

"It was good for a few months. We thought that was it, Lauren found her mate. Then everything changed. Lauren started to change."

"Change how?"

"She'd always be out with him. She would come home late. She'd be short with us. She wasn't the person we knew. We assumed it was the teenage angst."

-

_A Year Ago_

"Where are you going?" Normani asked, frowning as her daughter walked to the front door.

"Out," Lauren said, her back to Normani.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"We were going to have dinner as a family," Normani told her daughter.

"You don't need to eat."

"But we want to be together as a family."

"We aren't a family. You're vampires. I'm not. You never even adopted me," Lauren snapped, glaring at her mother.

"Lauren," Normani whispered, pain in her voice.

Lauren scoffed. "Whatever. I'm going out."

-

_Present_

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, looking down.

Normani wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Lauren just leaned into it.

"Lauren would come home with little cuts. But we didn't find out until later. She was so happy. Until one day, he messed up."

-

_A Year Ago_

Brad pushed Lauren against the wall. She let out a groan, but didn't fight back. He laughed.

" _Do it_ ," he said, looking into her dilated eyes.

Lauren placed her mouth over the cut on her hand, allowing her own blood fill her mouth. He smiled, before pulling her arm away, kissing her.

" _Tell me you love me._ "

"I love you Brad," Lauren said, in a monotone voice.

" _Again_."

"I love you."

He smirked. He leaned forward and bit her neck. Lauren let out a gasp. She could feel his lips on her neck, his teeth gone.

It wasn't long before Lauren started to feel lightheaded. She tried to push him away, feel her strength slowly dissipate.

He smiled into her neck, before pulling away. He wiped his mouth.

Lauren started to gasp, as she fell to the ground.

"Oops," Brad said, looking down at Lauren, who was sitting on the ground, gasping for air.

Brad walked to Lauren's bag and grabbed her inhaler. He crouched down in front of her.

"Let's get you breathing, huh? Can't have you die yet, I haven't had my fun yet," he said, letting Lauren take her medicine. He picked Lauren up and placed her on the bed. He hovered over her.

"Do you love me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Y-yes," Lauren said, smiling at him.

He smirked. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

He smirked and kissed her.

-

_Present_

"I slept with him," Lauren said, her eyes wide. "I had sex with him. I loved him even though he hurt me."

If Normani wasn't holding her, Lauren would have fallen. Dinah quickly ran to grab Lauren's inhaler as the human worked herself up.

"Why di- why did I let him do that?"

"He got into your head. He was able to make you think what he was doing was love."

Dinah helped Lauren use her inhaler. Normani and Dinah moved Lauren onto the couch. Camila moved so she was sitting on the ground in front of Lauren.

"It was our fault," Dinah whispered. "We sheltered you so much, you didn't know what a normal relationship was."

"We found out what happened a few days later. We cornered Lauren. That was when we saw the cuts on her arms. We knew then that he was using her as a blood bag, feeding off her whenever he wanted. Before we could make him pay for what he did, he got to Lauren first and made her forget he existed."

-

_A Year Ago - False Memories_

Lauren was pressed against a wall, with Brad standing over her.

" _You will forget I ever existed. You will forget what I did. We will meet again._ "

He kissed Lauren one last time, before leaving.

-

_Present_

"He found me and made me forget," Lauren said, her eyes dilated.

Camila frowned, because the whole time Lauren was talking, her eyes were normal, until that moment. She looked at the mothers sitting on either side of her, knowing they had something to do with that memory.

Normani pulled Lauren close. The human started to cry, as she dealt with many emotions, and her abuse.

The four sat there, until Lauren fell asleep.

Camila looked to Dinah and Normani. "Who really compelled her?"

"Brad," Dinah answered, glaring at Camila.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Dinah snarled, standing up.

Camila stood up too. "You are lying to her."

"Shut up."

"She's going to be angry when she finds out."

"No one is going to tell her. You love her. She'll be hurt, and you will have caused it. And it's not like you're miss perfect. You are keeping things from her too."

Camila looked at Lauren, before turning to Dinah. "I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her  _everything_."

-

"The time is almost near," Austin said, looking at Brad.

"Can't I keep her?"

"Lauren is Camila's mate. Lauren can't be yours if Camila exists, and Camila can't be mine if Lauren exists."

"So we kill Camila, she's lived long enough."

Austin sighed. "I've been chasing after her for five hundred years. I am  _not_  giving her up."

"You've spend five hundred years chasing her. I got Lauren the day I met her. Who's winning here?"

Austin grabbed Brad by the throat and pushed him against the wall. He looked into Brad's eyes.

" _You will do as I say_."

"I will do as you say," Brad whispered, his voice monotone.

He released his great grandson and turned. "Stick to the plan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)


	14. Part 14

 

Lauren groaned, as she woke up. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she remembered what had happened in the prior hours. She stretched on her bed, before sitting up. She almost screamed when she saw Camila standing at her desk chair, reading a book.

Camila looked up. She gave Lauren a smile and placed the book down.

"How are you feeling?" Camila asked, her eyes on Lauren.

Lauren shrugged. "I could be better."

Camila nodded her head. She stared at Lauren, who stared back.

"There is something you need to know," Camila said, standing up.

-

"It was October, 1655 when I got really sick. My mother prayed that I would be okay. Medicine was scarce. She wished for me to get better, but many people had already died. There was no hope, when a vampire walked into my home and told my mother that she could save me, but told her that she may never see me again. My mother wanted me to live my life, so she said yes," Normani told the other vampires.

"Did you ever see your mother again?" Ally asked, a small frown on her face.

"Once I was in control of my urges, I went to visit my family one last time, to say goodbye."

"Who was the vampire?" Shawn asked, sitting forward.

"Her name was Demetria Lovato. She helped me control myself before letting go my own way."

"Where is she now?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide with wonder. Shawn leaned over and kissed her temple.

"She is living with her mate. I don't know who it is, but I've seen her in passing, but she'd always be alone," Normani answered.

Lauren stormed into the living room, freezing when she saw the group of people sitting there. Her eyes went to Dinah and Normani.

"Camila is my mate," Lauren said, a frown on her face.

Dinah nodded her head. "Yes."

Lauren ran her hand through her hair. She sighed. "How is this fair?"

"What?"

"I'm human. I age. Camila is my mate. If I don't change, she'll watch me grow old and die," Lauren told them, glaring at the ground.

"You don't have to change," Camila said, her voice a whisper.

"It's not fair to you. You've waited over four hundred years for me," Lauren said, her eyes on Camila.

Dinah watched Camila turn to her. "It's not the first time I lost my mate."

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked, frowning.

"Have you guys heard of the  _Mate's Blessing_?" Camila asked, waiting until she saw the head shakes, "Sometimes, if a vampire's mate dies, they can be reborn."

"So if Lauren dies of old age, she'll come back?" Hailee questioned, looking to the human in the room.

Camila shook her head, as she looked to Lauren. "The mate has to be human, and the way they died have to supernatural based."

"You lost your mate, supernaturally based?"

Camila nodded her head.

"Lauren, you've been reborn multiple times, and each time, Austin has killed you."

-

"You kidnapped me to keep me locked up," Brad whined, as he watched Austin look over his plans.

"Will you  _shut_  up?" Austin asked, glaring at the reflection.

Brad held his hands up. "I'm just asking."

"I should have just taken Lucy, she would have been easier to control," Austin muttered, glaring at the other vampire. "We have weeks."

"A week for what?"

"To kill Lauren again."

-

"You've been reborn at least ten times. And each time, Austin has been the reason you died."

"The best friend you killed when you change," Lucy whispered, her eyes shifting from a frozen, pale Lauren, to a sad, still Camila.

"The first Lauren. You had another name back then, but it was you. You've all been different, but you always had green eyes," Camila whispered, looking at Lauren.

"How did we not know of this? We've been with you for  _years_ ," Harry interjected for the first time, a frown on his face.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. You guys were dealing with your own problems, controlling your thirst, looking for your mates. I didn't bother you and you didn't bother me. You guys have met the other versions of Lauren, you just didn't know it was her. As I said, they all looked different."

The six other vampires sat in silence as they tried to process that.

Lauren got Camila's attention. "What has he done to me?"

"The first time, he cut you and left me to feed off you. The second time, we stood at a cliffside and he held you. When I tried to get to you, he slit your throat and let you fall off it. The third time, he drank all your blood. The fourth time," Camila stopped, staring at the ground.

_"Don't do this! Please," Camila begged, looking at a tied up "Lauren" and Austin._

_Lauren was drenched in gasoline, her eyes closed._

_"Please," Camila whispered._

_"As long as she's alive, she'll always have your heart," Austin said, turning the match on and dropping it._

_Camila tried to run to save Lauren, but Austin grabbed her and held her._

"The fourth time he held me back while I watched you burn," Camila whispered, a devastated look on her face.

Lauren looked like she was going to be sick.

"I can stop," Camila whispered, only looking at Lauren.

The human shook her head. "No, I need to hear this."

"He drained you the fifth and sixth time, saying you tasted so sweet. The seventh time, the seventh time he made me kill you again."

 _Camila felt his breath on his face. He looked into her eyes. "_ You want blood _."_

_Camila's eyes dilated. "I want blood."_

_"_ Not just any blood, you want  _her_  blood. _"_

_"I want her blood," Camila whispered back, her eyes turning to Lauren._

"Make it hurt _."_

_"I'll make it hurt."_

_Camila walked to Lauren and stood in front of her. The human looked scared. Camila leaned forward and kiss Lauren's neck. When the other girl relaxed, Camila went in for the bite._

_Lauren froze, while Camila drained her. It didn't hurt, but then she gasped, when Camila used her vampire strength to drive her hand into Lauren's abdominal._

"You died in my arms. The seventh time, the seventh time, she, the seventh time he snapped your neck when you told me you loved me."

"I-" Lauren shook her head, leaving the house. She walked out to the backyard. Camila followed her. She saw Lauren sit on the steps.

"Lauren?"

"I'm sorry, it's hard hearing that I've died multiple times," Lauren whispered, staring at the ground.

"I know," Camila responded, sitting next to Lauren.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. "What was the eight time?"

Camila stared at the ground.

_"You have five minutes before she runs out of breath," Austin said, grinning._

_"Damn it, why can't you just leave us alone?" Camila snapped, glaring at her sire._

_Austin's smile was wiped off his face. "Because I love you, and if you love someone, you fight for them. And I'll fight your mate every time."_

_"It's not fair, she's not a vampire, this isn't fair!"_

_Austin stared at Camila for a second, before looking down. "You have four minutes."_

_"Austin, don't do this, please!"_

_"Time is ticking Camila. She's going to die."_

"He didn't outright kill me?"

"He buried you, he killed you. I found your body minutes after your heart stopped. It had been too late."

"He's obsessed with you, that's why he keeps doing it. His sire messed him up, giving him a twisted look on love," Lauren whispered. "What's the ninth?"

"He poisoned you and I had to watch you die slowly, and painfully."

"I dream about these things sometimes," Lauren told her, looking up at Camila. "I remember waking up like I was drowning. I couldn't breath. I think I remember these."

"I tried to protect you. I thought if I didn't talk to you like I did the others, maybe he'd leave you alone. But he always went after you, and you kept having asthma attacks because I would reject the mating call."

"But you stopped?"

"Because staying away wasn't helping you or me. It was hurting us."

"I don't want to be a vampire," Lauren told her, wrapping her arms aorund herself.

"I know. And it's okay. All of us are going to do what we can to make sure you live a long life."

"If I do, then you'll be alone forever," Lauren said.

"I know."

"I wish you never told me."

-

"Lauren" giggled as she wrapped her arms around Camila. The older girl kissed her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you. Our stars have aligned."

"This is not normal," Lauren told her love.

"Since when did we do normal?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe that we are destined to be together. If we lost each other, we would find each other again," Camila said, a grin on her face.

"I only want you. I want no one else."

"And I only want you."

Lauren kept her arms around Camila. "This is the best feeling."

Camila pushed herself against Lauren and closed her eyes. "It is."

Lauren closed her own eyes and followed Camila to sleep.

-

"We have about two weeks before Austin does anything," Camila told the group of vampires and Lauren.

"Two week? How do you know?"

Camila looked at Lauren as she answered. "With the exception of the first time,  Lauren  always dies on June 26, the day before her seventeenth birthday."

"I'm sixteen," Lauren whispered, her face turning green, "my birthday is in two weeks."

"Lauren?"

The girl in question shot up and ran to the closest trashcan, throwing up.

Normani shot up and ran to her daughter, running her hand on the girl's back.

Camila turned to the others. "Austin has a plan, he always does. We have to be ready for anything."

-

"What are you thinking?" Normani asked Dinah, who had been watching Lauren sleep.

"Fate. Why we came here of all places. Why did we come here at this time, just to get mixed up in all this. If we had moved to another place, Lauren wouldn't be in danger. Do you think this is our fault?"

Normani wrapped her arms around Dinah. "No, this is Austin's fault. He is the one who wants to hurt Lauren. He is the one who kills her every time."

"Do you think he had anything to do with Lauren's birth parent's deaths?"

"I don't know. We don't know what caused the crash. But right now, we have to worry about Lauren and keeping her safe. We have to find a way to stop Austin."

"He has Brad on his side."

"And Lauren has Camila, she has Lucy, Shawn, Hailee, Troy, Harry, Ally. She has us. Austin isn't going to win this time."

"It's happened before. And Lauren has never survived it."

Normani gently pushed Dinah against teh wall and looked into her eyes. "The difference between all the other times and this one, is that you and I are here to protect Lauren. Camila told someone about what happened. All those other times, she kept it a secret, and it always backfired. This time we are ready. This time Camila isn't alone."

"We're going to beat him," Dinah whispered, a smile appearing on her face.

"We are going to beat him. And we are going to make him pay. Because Lauren is our daughter, and no one hurts her."

"No one hurts our baby girl."

-

_ A Week Later _

"Everyone now knows," Austin commented, grinning.

"Why don't you ever give up?" Camila asked, shaking in anger.

Austin laughed. "You know, I can do the unexpected and kill Lauren now, when no one is ready."

"Why don't you?" Camila asked, glaring.

The older vampire shrugged. "I don't want to break tradition."

Camila scoffed. "You're disgusting."

Austin grinned. "And you're really mean. I want to play a little game right now."

Camila frowned, and before she knew it, Austin has her pressed against a tree, his hand around her throat.

"I'm still older. I can still  _compel_  you," he whispered, laughing when Camila struggled against him. He looked into her eyes. " _You're going to tell Lauren the truth about who made her forget about Brad. And you're going to tell her what really happened to her parents._ "

Austin released Camila and watched her.

"I'm going to tell Lauren who made her forget about Brad and the truth about her parents."

Austin grinned, as Camila disappeared.

"This is going to be fun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	15. Part 15

 

Austin looked at Brad, a smirk on his face. "She's fighting it. She's strong, but she won't be able to fight for long."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Break their bond."

-

Ally looked at Camila. The older vampire looked like she was in pain. She was gripping the table with all her strength.

"Mila, are you okay?" Ally asked, frowning.

Camila looked up at Ally, pain in her eyes. She closed them, looking away.

"L-L-"

"What's wrong?"

"Lauren," Camila whispered, her voice pained.

"You want to see Lauren?" Ally asked, a frown on her face.

"N-n-yes," she gasped, her hands breaking a piece of the table.

Ally nodded her head and took out her phone.

Camila let out a groan, as she fought to stay on the chair.

" _Hello?_ " Dinah asked, her voice filled with worry, although the other vampire tried to mask it.

"I think Camila needs Lauren."

" _For what?_ "

"I don't know. But she's hurting. Bring Lauren here, please."

"We'll be there in a second."

Ally hung up and turned to Camila, who was even more tensed.

"Lauren is going to be here soon," Ally whispered, running her hand through Camila's hair.

"You're going to be fine."

-

Camila could feel Lauren get closer.

She watched as Ally opened the front door. She watched as Lauren and her mothers entered the house. She watched as Lauren walked to her. (Ally left to let the four deal with whatever was wrong.)

"Camz, are you okay?"

Camila bit her lip and nodded. Her head was pounding against her head. Her body trembled, her eyes burned. She was in pain, but she fought against the compulsion.

"Camz?"

Camila's pain worsen. She clenched her eyes shut, but she could feel the compulsion worsen.

Her eyes opened, her pupils were dilated. She stood up and looked into Lauren's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Camila whispered, before her own compulsion took over, " _You will remember who_ really _compelled you to forget Brad._ "

Lauren's eyes dilated, before tears filled her eyes. She turned to her mothers. "You lied to me?"

Dinah glared at Camila, who was still in pain. Normani took a step towards Lauren. Lauren took a step back.

"You lied to me? You  _compelled_  me," Lauren whispered, her tears slipping down her face.

"Lo, please, listen to us," Normani whispered.

"Why? So you can compel me again?"

Normani and Dinah flinch.

Dinah turned to Camila and pushed her against the wall. "What the hell?"

Camila gritted her teeth, not fighting back.

"At least  _she_  told me the truth," Lauren snapped, glaring at her mothers.

"We did it to protect you," Normani said, taking a step towards her faughter.

"Protect me how?"

"From the truth of what Brad did to you. He hurt you, and we didn't want you to be traumatized by that," Dinah said, letting Camila go.

The older vampire slid to the ground and dug her nails onto the wood.

"I was going to find out either way!"

"We made a mistake," Dinah whispered, stepping towards Lauren.

"Austin and Brad had the upper hand because of what you did. I could have gotten hurt because of what you did," Lauren snapped. "Was that the only time you compelled me?"

Dinah and Normani exchanged a look.

"No. We've done it before," Normani told her daughter.

Lauren looked heartbroken. "You've done it multiple times. Are you going to compel me to forget you ever told me?"

Normani shook her head. "No, we never wanted to do that, but you were so hurt by what he did. You couldn't sleep. You couldn't eat. You were so scared, after we compelled you, you got better. You started eating. You were sleeping. You were the Lauren we loved."

"You had the chance to tell me the truth, when you let me remember what he did. You literally looked me in the eye and told me Brad made me forget, when it was you."

Dinah looked down. She closed her eye.

"Lo-"

Lauren took a deep breath.

Camila took in a haggard breath.

-

_A Year Ago_

Lauren trembled, as she covered herself with a blanket. She had just woken up by a nightmare, where Brad had killed her.

"Lauren, he's not going to hurt you," Dinah whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

"He said he'd always come find me," Lauren whispered, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.

"We won't let him."

Lauren whimpered. Dinah looked at Normani.

"We have to," Dinah whispered, her voice too low for Lauren to hear.

Normani looked at Lauren, before turning to Dinah. "Okay."

Dinah took a deep breath and helped Lauren sit up. She reached over and grabbed her shoulders. Dinah looked into Lauren's eyes.

" _You don't know Brad. Your relationship with him never happened. This last year, you just kept your head down and went to school._ "

Lauren's eyes dilated. "I don't know Brad. I was never in a relationship with her. I just went to school and kept my head down."

Lauren slept peacefully that night. She ate a full breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She smiled. They did it for her own good.

-

"I know why you did it," Lauren whispered, her eyes filled with sadness. "It hurts that you didn't believe I was strong enough to do it myself. It hurts that you lied to me when you had to chance to tell me the truth."

"We're really sorry," Dinah said, her voice a whisper. "We are really sorry."

"I love you, but I just need to, I need to deal with it myself," Lauren told her, moving to hug Dinah. Normani joined in on the hug herself.

Dinah and Normani moved from the hug. Normani turned when she heard a pained groan.

"Camila, are you okay?" Normani asked, looking at the girl who seemed to be in pain.

Camila was shaking, her whole body trembled.

Lauren looked at her mate, to see her in pain. She took a step towards Camila, and knelt down in front of the other girl.

"Camz, is everything okay?"

"No," Camila whispered, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't. I can't tell you," Camila gasped, as she looked to be even more in pain.

Normani took a step towards them, her eyes on Camila. She looked like she was fighting against some compulsion.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry," Camila whispered, her voice filled with tears.

Lauren was about to ask Camila what she meant, when Camila blurted out something that froze everyone.

"I killed your parents!"

Lauren frowned. "Wh-what?"

"I'm the reason your parents died," Camila told her, her body relaxing. The pain seemed to leave her body.

"Y-you were that person," Lauren whispered, her eyes wide, "you caused my parents to crash."

Camila stared at Lauren. "I am so sorry."

-

_About Fifteen Years Ago_

"You found her? What do you plan to do?" Austin asked, pushing Camila against the tree.

"I am going to protect her," Camila snarled, pushing him away.

"Is that why you lead me straight to her? I can just go straight to the car and kill her. Is that what what you want?"

Camila growled and pushed him harder. He just laughed. He shook his head.

"Camila, if you'd just accept my love I'd let her life for once," Austin whispered, walking towards Camila. He looked down at her. He smirked.

Camila pushed him out of the way. She was about to push him again, when she heard  _her_  giggling. She froze, when he grabbed her and with vampire speed, moved them to the middle of the road. He held her by her throat, while the car sped to them.

Camila could see inside the car, she could see her little mate staring at her. Camila could see the familiar green eyes she'd always fall in love with.

The car quickly swerved, it was too hard and fast, the car turned. Camila watched it fall down the small hill.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Austin whispered, his breath hitting her ear.

"Let me go," Camila told him, pulling away from him. She turned to the overturned car.

"You'll see her again, you always do. How are you going to tell her you killed her parents?" Austin asked, a smirk on his face.

"You are the one who caused it? Her parents are still alive," Camila said, taking a step towards the car accident.

"You lead me here. You are the reason I found her," he told her, taking a step towards her. He inhaled deeply. "Her father is dead. Her mother doesn't have long. And it seems like there are others in the area. If you go down there, they will all die."

Camila looked down at the car. She saw two other people,  _vampires_ , walk to the car. She listened, the vampires looked in the car.

 _Lauren_.

Camila smiled softly.

Austin turned to Camila.

"Lauren. You do know if you enter her life, I will kill her? I always kill her. This time won't be any different," Austin told her.

He turned and started to walk away. "Her life is in your hands."

Camila tensed up, before turning to the two vampires who took Lauren.

She stormed off, going home.

-

"I made a promise to myself then, I'd do anything I could to stay away from you. I would never enter your life," Camila whispered, looking up at Lauren and the other vampires.

"But we all ended up here at the same time, and you tried to reject the call, but I was suffering," Lauren said, her voice void of any emotion.

Camila stood up. "I never meant to have them die."

Lauren just laughed. She laughed and shook her head. "Of course. I have no control of my life. From even before I was born, it's all set."

"Lauren?" Dinah whispered, taking a step towards the human girl.

"I'm going to go home," Lauren whispered, taking a step back.

"We'll drive you," Normani suggested, taking a step towards her daughter.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I want to walk." She looked at Camila. "I can't be here." With that, Lauren walked away.

Dinah sighed. She turned to Camila with a glare. "I should hurt you. I should-"

"Dinah stop," Normani said, putting her hand on her Dinah's bicep. She pulled her mate away.

"Why shouldn't I rip her heart out?"

"Because she didn't want to," Normani whispered, before turning to Camila, who looked devastated. "Mila?"

Camila turned to Normani.

"Austin made you tell us, didn't he? He compelled you?"

Camila nodded her head. "I didn't want to, I fought it."

Normani nodded her head. "I know you did. You tried really hard, but it was too strong. It's okay Camila, it's not your fault."

Camila started to shake, her head shaking. "I hurt her. I broke Lauren."

Normani quickly pulled Camila into her arms. She helped the shorter vampire, while the other girl held onto Normani.

"We'll beat this. Lauren will survive everything Austin throws at her. We'll all be okay," Normani whispered, running her hand through her daughter's mate's hair.

"I didn't want to, I'm so sorry," Camila said, her voice muffled against Normani's shirt.

"Sh, it's okay. I don't blame you."

Normani looked at Dinah. "At least now we know why Lauren was so scared of you in the beginning." At Dinah and Camila's frown, Normani continued, "you two have similar brown eyes. She connected brown eyes to the accident. Your eyes reminded her of her parent's death."

Camila covered her face agains Normani's shirt again. Normani held her close. The youngest vampire in the room was turned to stare at Camila, before nodding her head.

"You fought it. You tried to protect Lauren. We never should have lied to her," Dinah whispered, taking a step towards Camila and Normani.

She wrapped her arms around both women. "We'll win. We'll beat Austin and anyone who tried to fight us."

-

Lauren wiped the tears in her eyes. She had so many things running through her head. Her mothers lied to her. They  _compelled_  her. They compelled her without permission. At least when Camila did, she asked if it was okay.

But Camila was the reason her parents were dead. If Camila hadn't lead Austin to that street, her parents would still be okay. Lauren would have had a normal life.

But Lauren wouldn't have her mama and mommy.

That messed with Lauren's head and it made her feel conflicted. She didn't know hat to think.

She crashed into someone. She fell back, and looked up. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him.

"It's time Lauren," Austin said, a smirk on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	16. Part 16

 

"Did you miss me?" Brad asked Lauren, who was pressed up against the wall.

Lauren just glared. Lauren was brought to Austin's hideout. Brad was so happy when he saw her. He then started to ask if she missed him, if she remembered him. He kept telling her he loved her.

"How about a reunion kiss?"

Lauren looked away, not wanting to look at him. She didn't love him, and she never would. He was a monster for the sake of it.

Lauren jumped when she felt Brad be ripped away from her.

" _Go and get her some dinner_ ," Austin told Brad, looking into his eyes.

"I'll go and get Lauren some food," he repeated, before leaving.

"Finally," Austin muttered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry about him. He can get too much. Hope he didn't annoy you too much.."

"Why do you care?"

Austin shrugged. He grabbed a book from the shelf and gave it to Lauren. The girl looked at it, before placing it on the table next to her.

"Don't want you do die of annoyance or anything," he said, smiling as if he just told a joke. "That's a good book. I heard you liked to read, I thought you might like it."

Lauren just stared at him.

"Okay, you don't want to read. How about you read me? I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Are you still a virgin?" Lauren asked, glaring at him.

Austin laughed. "I didn't expect that. Answer is no. I slept with a few people. Camila was a fun  _fuck_. I think I even slept with past-you."

Lauren paled. "What?"

Smirking, he nodded his head. "I remember the first time. It was the time before I drained your blood. Camila was there too. I had promised her if I got a  _taste_  of both of you at the same time, I'd let you live. Can you imagine how heartbroken Camila was when I killed you right after I used you? The second time was just you and me. I buried you soon after. But that was fun, I had fun. You, not so much."

Austin reached for her cheek.

" _Don't_  touch me," Lauren snapped, glaring at him.

Austin laughed. "Okay, no need to bite me. Anything else you want to know?"

"What happened with your sire?" Lauren asked, curious. As scared as she was, Austin wasn't going to hurt her, she just know he wasn't going to.

"I killed her. During one of our,  _sessions_ , when she least expected it, I killed her. Ripped out her heart then and there. She wasn't going to hurt me anymore."

"Don't you have a mate?"

The smile on Austin's face vanished. He looked away.

"Why are you after Camila? Why not go after your mate?"

"My mate is dead," Austin said, glaring at the ground.

"Why don't try to get someone else to love you? Why don't you let someone without a mate to love you?"

"Because no one will ever love me," he snapped, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Becky did."

"Becky  _left_. She left me, she didn't want me. My dad didn't want me. My sire changed me to use me. No one has ever wanted me! I'm worthless to everyone. And the only way to get people to stay is to make them. Everyone always  _leaves_  me."

Lauren frowned, seeing something is his eyes, pure sadness, pain, hurt.

"Austin."

"Brad will be back with your dinner. Stay here until then," he said, leaving to room.

Lauren watched him leave, not sure what to feel about it.

Brad was a monster because it was who he was. But Austin was another story. And Lauren couldn't help but feel bad for him.

-

_"Promise that we will be together forever?" Austin asked, looking at Becky._

_Becky smiled. "I will always love you."_

_Austin kissed her. The girl leaned into the kiss, running her hands over Austin's arms._

_Becky moved back and began to undress. Austin could feel his cheeks redden. "Becky, what are you doing?"_

_"I want to be with you, entirely."_

_"If we do this, you won't be pure," Austin whispered, trying to stop her._

_"I only need you to be pure." She walked up to him and kissed him._

_Austin smiled into the kiss._

Austin let out a breath as the memory hit him. He could feel his dead heart beat at the thought of his dead mate. That was the night that helped continue his bloodline. How Lucy and Brad were alive.

But after that night, after that promise, Becky chose another man. She left him, leading to his father trying to murder him.

Austin sat down and placed his head in his hands. "No one will ever love me."

-

"What do you mean she's not home?" Camila asked, a frown on her face.

"We shouldn't had let her leave," Normani whispered, pacing.

"We still have time to get her back," Camila said, looking at the group of vampires.

"He has her, he could have killed her," Lucy whispered, gripping Shawn's hand.

Camila shook her head. "No, he always wants to me watch. It's always the day before her seventeenth birthday. Something about her being my age is fun to him. That gives us a few days to get her back."

"What do we do?" Dinah asked, pulling Normani to her. "We'll get her back."

Camila sighed. "I don't know yet. He used to live here, he knows the ins and outs of this city. We just have to find a way to outsmart him."

"How do we do that?"

"We just have to find out where he is hiding. We have to get rid of Brad, we have to be united and beat him. We have less than two weeks, we have to get her back."

-

Austin watched Lauren sleep. She looked peaceful. He tensed up.

" _Camz_ ," Lauren whispered in her sleep, causing Austin's head to shoot up.

He glared at the girl. The girl who had everyone falling over her, while he struggled to keep someone in his life. It wasn't fair.

Why did he have to be alone? Why did everyone have to leave him? Why did the people he love never love him back? Why?

He turned and stormed out.

-

"They are planning something," Austin muttered, staring at Brad.

"They are," Brad said, smiling up at Lauren, who was sitting on his lap. There was a bandana wrapped around her head, to keep her shut. Her wrists were tied behind her back.

"When is Camila ever going to realize she can't beat me?"

Brad turned to Austin. "Why don't you just show her?"

Austin perked up. He smirked. "You are correct." He stood up and walked to Lauren and looked into her eyes.

-

"Lauren," Camila whispered, but Shawn pulled her back.

"Hi Camz," Lauren said, a small smile on her face.

Camila smiled back, but frowned when she saw her holding Brad's hand. "Lauren?"

"Look Mommy, Mama, my boyfriend came back for me," Lauren said, a grin on her face. She leaned into Brad, how wrapped his arm around her.

Brad looked down at her. Lauren leaned in and kissed him.

Camila felt empty. She watched as her mate kissed someone else. "Lauren?"

"I love you," Lauren whispered, looking into Brad's eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Young love, isn't it lovely?" Austin asked, a smirk on his face.

Camila looked at him. She growled, as she clenched her fists.

"Break the compulsion," Camila demanded, glaring at the other vampire.

Austin looked at Camila. "You kept our relationship a secret. You didn't tell anyone about what I had been doing. And while that was admirable, it left you with an opening. See, your little family has met me before. They just don't remember."

Camila looked at him, confused. She turned to her friends, to see a confused look on their faces.

"I love when I get to reveal my upper hand. I mean, this won't work again, but it'll be fun to watch."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about  _this_ ," he ordered, grinning as Shawn and Troy grabbed Camila and made her get on her knees.

Harry held Normani in place. And Hailee and Ally grabbed Dinah. As much as they wanted to fight back, they didn't want to hurt their friends.

Lucy looked confused. "What's going on?"

"You see, when Camila kept me a secret, I was able to get to each and every one of you to  _compel_  you into working for me. I mean, it'll wear off soon, but I always wanted to do this."

"Austin, fight me," Camila snarled, fighting against Troy and Shawn.

Austin laughed. "I'm not going to fight you. I mean, if I fight you, I will have to kill you. And I can't have that."

Lauren giggled, as Brad whispered into her ear. She pulled Brad to her and kissed him.

Camila couldn't do anything. She just watched.

"You see Camila, you are losing. You will always lose. I hold all the cards. I will always have the upper hand. I have Lauren. You're the one on their knees. Just accept it."

"If I do, will you let Lauren live?"

Austin knelt down in front of Camila. "Maybe. We still have a week. I'll give you my answer then."

Austin stood up. He took a step back and turned to Brad and Lauren, who were still making out.

"See you in a week Mila," Austin whispered, moving towards the trees.

"Wait!"

Camila looked over to see Lucy walking towards Austin, Brad and Lauren.

"My great  _great_ granddaughter, how are you?"

"I want to go with you," Lucy said, looking at Austin.

"What are you doing?" Camila questioned, a frown on her face.

Lucy gave Camila a sad smile. "I know I said I'd chose you over family, but I can't. Austin and Brad are my family."

"You're going to betray us?  _Me_?" Camila questioned, anger in her voice.

"I have to chose the winning side. Camila, you never trusted me anyways."

Camila fought against Troy and Shawn, " _You bitch!_ "

"I"m sorry," Lucy whispered, before turning to Austin, who had been watching with an amused look on his face.

"You're losing Camila."

Austin nodded to Lucy, who smiled back. Brad picked Lauren up, and soon they were gone.

Camila let out a growl, fighting against Troy and Shawn, but they held her arms.

Dinah and Normani looked heartbroken, while Hailee, Harry and Ally held her down.

-

Lucy watched as Lauren straddled Brad and kissed him.

"What made you change sides?"

Lucy looked over at Austin. She then turned to look at her hands.

"Camila never trusted me. She hated me. How do you trust someone who never wanted you in their life? Other than Shawn, Lauren was the only one who wanted to be in my life."

Austin nodded his head.

"After this is over, can you make sure Shawn lives? He's my mate, and I need him."

Austin stood up. He walked over to Lucy and kissed her head. "Of course."

Lucy smiled and turned back to Lauren and Brad, who were still making out.

"Don't worry. That's his rewards for doing a good job. I'll put a stop to it soon."

-

Dinah grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter.

"What the  _fuck_  happened?" Dinah snapped, glaring at the group of vampires in front of her, sans her mate.

"Our plan."

"What plan?"

"Austin is smart. He covers his tracks, so we had to plant a mole. Lucy is the only who could pull this off," Camila said, looking at her mate's mothers.

"This was the plan?" Dinah asked, frowning.

Camila nodded her head. "Yes. Well the compulsion wasn't. We got lucky that he compelled everyone except Lucy. But everything else was out plan."

"How are you doing?" Ally asked, frowning at Camila.

The oldest vampire turned to Ally. "What?"

"You had to see your mate kiss someone else, that must have hurt."

"Oh, uh, yeah. It sucked, but they aren't hurting her. We'll get her back, and then we'll make them pay for what they did."

Dinah turned to Normani. "We'll save Lauren."

"We'll get her back."

"I'm going to kill Austin. Lauren will live the life she wants. I promise you."

-

_One Week Later_

Austin looked into Lauren's eyes, her pupils dilated. He smirked, before taking a step back.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, excited?" he asked, smiling at the fear in Lauren's eyes.

Lauren whimpered, feeling Austin's fingers run over her neck.

"This time is going to different. You won't live through this, which happens all the time. But I don't think Camila will survive this fight."

Lauren's green eyes filled with questions.

"You were right. I should find someone who loves me for me. Camila will never love me. She's not worth the fight anymore. She's just like Becky, and this time I'm not going to hold back. Maybe I'll have you watch while I kill her. Maybe I can keep you as a pet. We'll see. But celebrate your last day as a sixteen year old Lauren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - Present (16)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	17. Part 17

 

Lauren struggled with the rope around her wrists. She let out a sigh, wanting to be let out. Austin had left her there after he told her he was going to kill Camila. No one had visited her, not him, not Brad, not Lucy.

Lucy had told her she was going to get Lauren out of the house. Lauren was hoping Lucy took her home soon, because it was the day Lauren always died.

Austin walked into the room and smiled down at Lauren. He knelt down in front of Lauren. "Out of all the versions of you, you are by far my favorite."

"Why?"

"Because you helped me see what I need to do."

Lauren frowned, not sure what to say. She tried to stand up, but Austin pushed her down.

Brad entered the room. The younger vampire walked to the human.

"I'll give you two a minute."

Austin walked out. Brad sat down in front of Lauren.

"I'm hoping when this ends, you'll come back to me," Brad whispered. He reached over to touch Lauren's face.

Lauren moved back and glared. "Don't."

"I love how feisty you've gotten. It makes everything much funner."

Brad moved to kiss Lauren, but the younger girl moved her head. Brad let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't love it all the time."

He grabbed Lauren's face and made her look at him. " _Kiss me_."

Lauren's eyes dilated and she leaned over to kiss him.

-

"What are you planning?" Lucy asked, looking at Austin who was reading a book. The older vampire didn't answer as he turned the page. "Austin?"

"You don't need to know about it," Austin responded, not looking up from his book.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

Austin smirked. "It has to be done."

Lucy frowned. "Don't kill her."

Austin placed his book down. He sat up and turned to Lucy. "You'll meet her again when she is reborn. Lauren may even be our pet next time."

Lucy sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair. She had to save Lauren before it was too late. She turned to Austin, who leaned back and started reading his book again.

-

"Lauren is going to be seventeen in six hours. You said she never makes it that far, what are we waiting for?" Dinah asked, anger in her voice.

"I know," Camila answered, frustrated.

"She's going to be okay," Normani whispered, hugging Dinah. "We are going to save her."

"It's been a week. Lauren could be dead!"

"Lucy would have told us."

"We need to do something!"

"We have to wait! We may be one up on him, but he still has Lauren. We do one wrong move and he could easily take her heart out."

"We aren't doing anything!"

Camila stood up and grabbed Dinah. She pressed her against the wall. "I know that. Don't you think I wish we could save her? Don't you think think I wish I could have her back? This is hard for me too. I've gone through this nine other times!"

Dinah looked at Camila. "She's my little girl."

Camila released Dinah. "I know she is. I was there when you found her. I knew she'd be safe with you two. If I didn't, I would had protected her myself."

Dinah ran her hand through her hair. "I know I give you a hard time. I'm just, worried."

"You're a mother. You'll always worry about her." Camila turned to Normani. "Both of you. I know this hurts you two."

Dinah gave Camila a small smile. "She's going to be safe. She's going to be okay."

Camila nodded. "She's going to be okay."

-

Austin walked into the room. Lauren looked up at the vampire. He stood in front of her. "It's time."

Lauren tried to move away, but Austin grabbed her face. He looked into her eyes.

" _You can't breath. Your asthma attack is really bad. Nothing can help you._ "

Lauren opened her mouth to repeat the words, but she started to gasp. She tried to breath, but her chest felt like it was being pressed down. She struggled harder with the rope.

Austin smirked and walked out of the room.

Lauren was able to get little oxygen in her system, but she could feel her lungs work hard.

"Lauren!" Lucy shouted, running to Lauren. She knelt down next to the girl.

Lauren couldn't respond. Lucy quickly moved to untie her hands. "Let's get you out of here." The vampire picked Lauren up and with her speed, ran out of the room.

-

"You're letting them get away," Brad said, anger in his voice.

Austin turned to the younger vampire and smiled. "I know."

"They are going to save her!"

"It's too late. Lucy was going to be too late. Let's go, we have some people to visit."

-

Camila shot up when Lucy stumbled into the house with Lauren in her arms.

"She can't breath," Lucy said, placing Lauren on the ground.

"Get the inhaler!" Dinah ordered, watching as Ally ran to Lauren's room to grab it.

Lauren gasped, as she tried to breath.

Lucy walked into Shawn's arms. Shawn wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed the top of her head. "I tried to get to her. But they never let me see her alone," Lucy whispered, pressing her face against his chest.

Shawn ran his hand though her hair. "You did great. You got her out."

Camila, Dinah and Normani knelt down around Lauren. Camila pulled Lauren into her arms. "You're going to be okay. We got you."

Lauren reached for Camila and grabbed her shirt. Lauren's lips were blue, and her face pale.

Ally ran back to the room. Her eyes wide. "It's not there. I think someone took it."

Lauren opened her mouth. "A-Aus-"

"Shh, don't talk," Camila told her, before turning to Lauren. She looked into the pair of green eyes. " _You can breath_."

Camila looked at Lauren, who was still unable to breath. The human was going limp against Camila.

"Austin compelled her to have an asthma attack. I don't know what were the exact words," Lucy whispered, holding onto Shawn.

"I can't override Austin's compulsion," Camila whispered. "Nothing we do will override it."

"We can't take her to the hospital?" Normani asked, worry and panic in her voice.

Camila shook her head. Her eyes on Lauren, who was gasping.

"Change her," Hailee whispered, kneeling down next to Camila.

"She doesn't want to change," Camila whispered.

Lauren's hand was losing strength.

"Then she will die and Austin will win.  _Change her_ ," Hailee said again, looking down at the girl.

Camila looked down at Lauren, who looked almost ready to give up. Her body was limp, her grip losing. Camila could see the life from her eyes start to dim away.

Taking a deep breath, Camila leaned down and bit into Lauren's neck. She could feel the venom release from her teeth. Lauren gasped in her ear, while Camila bit a little harder. Camila closed her eyes, letting her venom change Lauren's bloodstream.

Camila moved back. She looked down at Lauren, who's eyes were wide, before she lost consciousness. Her chest relaxed. Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Did you-"

"She's one of us now," Camila whispered, her eyes on Lauren.

Dinah walked up to Lauren and picked her up. She carried her to her room.

"It had to be done," Shawn whispered, reaching for Camila's shoulder.

"She didn't want to be like us."

"Now you get to spend forever with her."

Camila just looked away. She just hoped Lauren was okay with being a vampire.

-

Normani was sitting next to Lauren. It took from a couple of hours to days for a person to change into a vampire. It was different for different individual. It had been a few hours since Camila's venom entered Lauren's system.

Normani had to kick Dinah out of the room because the younger vampire was impatient and losing her mind. The other vampires were sent away to find the house Lauren was kept at. Camila stayed behind, not wanting to leave Lauren.

Lauren let out a groan. Normani stood up. She could hear Camila and Dinah rush into the room. They stood around Lauren's bed, waiting for the new vampire to open her eyes.

Lauren gasped, as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room, before looking at Camila.

The oldest vampire took a step towards Lauren, a huge smile on her face. "Hey Lo."

It was gone as quickly as Lauren attacked her. Camila was on her back on the ground, Lauren straddling her, her hands around the older vampire's neck.

Normani and Dinah rushed forward to pull Lauren away, but the younger vampire just pushed them away.

Normani, Dinah, and Camila could easily overpower Lauren, but neither of the girls wanted to hurt her.

Camila sat up. "Lauren?"

"You have to die," Lauren said, her voice holding no emotion.

Normani froze. Camila stood up. "Lauren?" She took a step towards her mate.

Lauren quickly broke off a piece of her bed and stabbed Camila with the wood. The older vampire groaned, as she took a step back.

Dinah took a step towards Lauren. "Lo, stop it, you have to stop this!"

"I have to kill my sire. I have to kill anyone who tries to stop me."

Lauren, still holding the piece of wood stabbed Dinah, before running out of the room.

Normani ran after Lauren, knowing Camila and Dinah were going to be okay.

"Lauren!"

The green eyed vampire stopped. She gripped the piece of wood.

"Lauren you have to fight it. You have to fight the compulsion!"

Lauren took a step back. Her pupils were dilated. She shook her head. She started to tremble.

"I have to kill my sire."

Lauren was gone before Normani could reach her.

Normani ran back into the house and ran to Dinah. She checked the wound on Dinah's side and noticed it was gone.

"Did you catch her?" Dinah asked, standing up.

Normani shook her head. "No. She got away."

"Austin got her. He won again. One of us is going to die. Either I kill Lauren, or she kills me."

"You aren't going to kill her," Dinah growled, glaring at the older vampire.

"I don't want to."

"We'll stop her. We'll find a way to reverse this. We'll get her back."

-

Austin looked at the group of people in front of him. He smirked. The war was going to beginning. And with Lauren, he was going to win.

 _Austin looked into Lauren's eyes. "_ When you change, you will kill your sire. You will kill anyone who gets in your way."

_"I am going to kill my sire and anyone who gets in my way," Lauren whispered, her eyes dulling a little._

_"_ You will only remember this when you are changed. _"_

_"I will only remember this when I become a vampire."_

_He smirked and took a step back. "Tomorrow is your birthday, excited?"_

_After telling Lauren he planned for Camila to die, he walked out._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Austin turned to Brad. "Lauren is going to kill Camila. Camila won't fight back. You can have the baby vampire when we are done."_

_"What about Lucy?"_

_"She's working with Camila. She'd ever turn her back on her vampire family. She is going to take Lauren back to Camila, where Camila will change Lauren."_

_"How do you know Camila will change Lauren?"_

_Austin smirked. "I know Camila."_

Austin turned to Brad. "Let's finish this."

-

Lauren gasped. She closed her eyes, as she felt the need to kill Camila. She didn't want to, but it hurt so much to fight it. She had to find Camila and kill her. She had to find her and rip out her heart.

Lauren was a vampire. She was the one thing she didn't want to be. She didn't know what she thought of it. She curled up, trying to make herself smaller.

Lauren let out a whimper, as she hugged her legs closer. She started to rock herself. She could feel the pain in her body start to grow.

"No," Lauren whispered, shaking her head. She was going to fight it, as long as she didn't go anywhere near Camila, she could be fine. She just had to stay away.

"Happy birthday Lauren," she whispered, before leaning onto her side and curling up on the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - June 26, 2011 (16/0)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	18. Part 18

 

Lauren trembled as she laid on the ground. Her eyes were glued on the tree in front of her. She exhaled deeply, before sitting up. She didn't know what day it was. She didn't know how long she had been a vampire. All she knew was that everything hurt. Her muscles throbbed. There was a sharp pain in her head. Austin's voice was scream in her head.

"Fight it Lauren," she muttered to herself, gripping the dirt on the ground. She could feel the small rocks dig into her palms. "Fight it."

Lauren's head snapped up when she heard chuckling.

"You are really cute," Austin said, smirking from his spot.

Lauren eyes widened.

"Please don't make me do it," Lauren begged, as she pushed herself against the tree.

"Camila has to know that she has to pay," Austin said, shaking his head.

"Kill me instead. I'll go anywhere with you. Just please, don't make me kill her," Lauren pleaded, looking at the older vampire.

Austin smirked. "As fun as that sounds, watching the two of you try to kill each other will be even more fun."

Austin picked Lauren up and carried her back.

-

"He won," Camila said, her eyes glued to a spot on the wall. It had been a few hours since Lauren attacked her. The second Lauren disappeared, Camila contacted the other vampires. They all got together (minus Dinah and Normani who were dealing on their own. They had just lost their daughter.)

"You're alive, Lauren is alive, we're all live, he hasn't won," Ally cut in, looking around the room. "We can still get her back. We just have to find her."

Lucy's eyes stayed on Camila, who looked catatonic.

"She's going to kill me if she sees me. Austin compelled her to kill me. To kill her sire."

"She may be able to fight it," Shawn suggested.

"I wasn't able to fight it when he compelled me. Lauren is baby. It's shocking that she hasn't attacked yet."

"She's your mate," Lucy interjected, standing up. She walked to Camila until she was standing in front of her. "She's your mate and you don't give up on your mate. You fight for them. You've fought for the last four hundred years and you don't stop until you can be happy with your mate. Get your head out of your ass and think of a way to save Lauren."

Camila blinked a few times. She turned to Shawn with a frown on her face.

"I'm done with this pity party you are throwing yourself. Lauren's life has changed. She is a vampire, something she didn't want to be. She can't be with her mothers, they can't help her in this transition. There is a way around this, you just have to figure it out."

Camila stood up and walked to Lucy. Shawn tensed up. Lucy kept her eyes on Camila. She let out a small gasp when Camila wrapped her arms around the younger vampire.

"Thank you."

Lucy smiled and hugged Camila back. "Someone had to tell you how it was. We're going to get her back. We'll find a way to end the compulsion. You'll be able to get her back."

"We just need a plan," Camila whispered, pulling away. "Get Dinah and Normani, we are getting Lauren back. And we are stopping Austin once and for all."

-

"Where is she?" Camila asked, glaring at Austin. Austin had asked to meet her and Lauren's mothers alone. He promised them that he would bring Lauren and leave Brad behind. Austin said that if they weren't alone, he would kill Lauren right in front of them.

"You actually came alone. That is kind of stupid," Austin commented, his usual smirk on his face.

Dinah growled. She tried to attack Austin, but Normani stopped her.

"It's three of us against one of you," Dinah snarled, glaring at the vampire in front of her.

Austin laughed. "I'm not here to fight. Lauren."

The baby vampire walked towards the other three vampires. Her body was trembling.

"Lau-" Camila wasn't able to say anything else. Lauren tackled her down.

Camila looked up at the green eyes she fell in love with. The pupils were dilated. Camila looked into Lauren's eyes. " _Stop this_."

Lauren raised her hand and punched Camila's face. The older vampire groaned, feeling the throbbing pain on her cheek.

"Lauren."

Lauren punched Camila again. And again. And again.

Camila didn't fight back.

"You're not going to fight back," Lauren asked, pushing herself away. Her eyes were back to normal.

"That's it Lo, fight it," Dinah whispered, taking a step towards her daughter. Towards the girl she had raised.

-

_About Sixteen Years Ago_

Dinah was alone with baby Lauren. She was about ten months. Lauren had finally accept her and it made Dinah's dead heart beat. The girl had been standing on her own, and she looked ready to take her first step. Normani and Dinah were sitting on the ground. Lauren was standing in front of Normani while the older vampire held her up.

Dinah laughed, while she extended her hands. "C'mon Lo, walk to me."

Lauren looked down at her chubby legs and giggled. She took one step, then another. She left Normani's grip and took small step after small step towards Dinah.

"You're doing it!"

Lauren giggled, clapping her hands. Her concentration left. She started to fall back. Dinah quickly ran to the girl and stopped her from hitting the floor. Lauren looked up at Dinah and snuggled into her arms.

Dinah smiled softly. "I love you, my beautiful little girl."

-

_Present_

"My beautiful little girl," Dinah whispered, her eyes on Lauren.

Lauren looked at Dinah. "It hurts Mama."

"You can fight it. Just fight it," Dinah whispered, taking a step towards Lauren.

The younger girl shook her head. "I can't. I have, I have to kill my sire."

"You're going to kill your mate," Normani said, moving next to Dinah.

Lauren closed her eyes. "I can't, Mommy. I can't."

"You have to try," Normani said, moving so she was in front of her daughter.

"Make it stop," Lauren begged, looking at Normani. Before the older vampire could say anything, Austin pushed her away.

He gave Lauren a piece of stick and looked at her. "Do it."

Lauren shook her head. "Please no."

Austin moved behind her and pushed her forward. Lauren fell onto her knees. Her body trembled as she tried to fight the compulsion.

"Lauren, fight it," Camila said, standing up, the bruises on her face healing.

Lauren's head snapped up and she charged to her mate with the stake in her hand.

Camila was on the ground, looking up at Lauren again. Lauren was about to stab Camila, when the older vampire touched the pendent around the baby vampire's neck.

Lauren froze, not having seen the pendent before. She closed her eyes as she was hit by a memory.

-

_A Few Weeks Ago_

"Is this a date?" Lauren asked, grinning at Camila.

The vampire shrugged. "Do you want it to be?"

Lauren didn't answer. She just looked out to the people. She could feel her face turn red.

"How are you out in the sun? I never asked my mother, but I always wondered."

Camila laughed. "Well, we couldn't be out in the sun before, but we adapt. It took years, but we were able to stand the sun."

"Really?"

"Magic. Magic helped a lot. I mean, not all vampires can be out in the sun, but some are protected. And then those they sire are protected. Austin's sire was spelled, so he was spelled, which lead to me being able to be in the sun. And then I changed Shawn, who changed Ally."

"That is so cool," Lauren said, her eyes wide. She turned to Camila, who was laughing. "That's not true, is it?"

Camila shook her head. "You believe anything, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Have you ever seen the  _Vampire Diaries_?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"So they have some things right. We have rings or pendents that allow us to stay in the sun."

"Do you have one?" Lauren asked, perking up. "Can I see it? Please?"

Camila nodded her head. She showed Lauren a necklace with two pendents.

"Why do you have two?"

"The other is for my mate. I'm going to give it to her if she ever becomes a vampire."

Lauren smiled, "That's sweet. And you hold it near your heart."

"Because my mate will have my heart."

-

_Present_

Lauren gasped as she fell back. She shook her head.

"Mate."

Dinah and Normani moved forward and grabbed Lauren's arms, holding her in place.

Lauren growled as she tried to pull herself away from Dinah and Normani. Camila stood up. She walked to Lauren and fell on her knees in front of the baby vampire.

"Lauren, fight it," Camila said, a growl in her voice.

Lauren snarled.

"Lauren, you're my mate," Camila whispered, putting her hands on Lauren's cheeks. "You are  _my mate_. I am your sire, but I am your mate. If you kill me, you will have to live with it. I am your mate Lauren. That matters the most."

"I have to kill my sire."

"I am your mate. I am your other half. I waited over four hundred years for you."

"I-I have, I," Lauren groaned, as she shook her head.

Camila looked straight into Lauren's eyes. "You are my mate. I am in love you. I have since the day I have met you. I loved you before I met you. I love you Lauren. I love you."

"Kill my sire."

"I am your sire, but I am your mate. I complete you Lauren. You can fight the compulsion. You can fight it because I am more of your mate than I am your sire."

"You're my sire."

"Yes I am. And you're not going to kill me. You can't kill me."

Lauren let out a pained scream.

"You, mate, kill, have, sire," she muttered, shaking her head.

Camila leaned forward and kissed Lauren's cheek. She leaned into Lauren's ear. "We are mates. We are meant to spend forever together. I believe in you."

Lauren let out a sob. Camila nodded to Dinah and Normani to let her go. Lauren fell to her hands and knees. "I can't."

Camila grabbed the piece of wood and placed it next to Lauren's hand. "It's your choice. I am your mate. I am your sire. You chose who I am."

Lauren looked at the weapon. Her hand slowly moved to it. She wrapped her hand around it and looked up at Camila.

"You are my mate. You're not my sire," Lauren whispered, jumping into Camila's arms. "You're just my mate."

Camila rubbed the girl's back. "You beat it."

Lauren nodded her head. She moved out of Camila's arms and jumped into her mothers. "I'm so sorry."

Normani hugged the girl tightly. "You make us so proud. There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong."

"I love you, both of you," Lauren whispered, kissing her mothers' cheeks.

The four vampires tensed up when they heard clapping.

They all turned to Austin. "I didn't think you'd realize the power of your mate. I really thought Lauren was going to kill all of you."

"We won Austin, you can't beat us anymore."

Austin laughed. "That doesn't mean I didn't see you getting Lauren back. You forget, I am smarter than you. I am  _better_  than you."

"At least Camila still has her mate," Lauren said, glaring at the older vampire.

Austin's smile left as he zeroed in at Lauren. "You can rest assure that I am going to make your death hurt the most."

"You won't touch her again," Camila growled, glaring at her sire.

"Can I attack now?" Brad asked, walking towards the group.

"We aren't alone either," Dinah said, smirking.

Soon, ten vampires were standing in front of two other vampires.

"We won Austin. It's ten of us and two of you," Camila said, a smirk on her face.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I knew you were getting a 'family,' so I got one too," he said, snapping his fingers.

They all looked around to see seven other vampires appear, four males and four female.

"Who really won?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - June 26, 2011 (16/0)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	19. Part 19

 

"You see Camila, I created my own little family," Austin said, a smirk on his face.

"There are more of us than there are of you," Dinah said, glaring at him.

"Oh, yes, I know that. But you see, Lauren is a baby. I can kill her within seconds. Lucy is nothing. Your  _family_  is weak compared to mine. I changed Perrie back in 1623, Jesy in 1703, Leigh-Anne in 1785, Jade in 1876, Tristan in 1792, Conner in 1825, and James in 1719. And if you do the math, my little group is stronger."

Camila's eyes shifted from Austin, to Brad, to Lauren and then back to Austin. She clenched her fists, as she glared at him.

"What do you want?" Camila asked, glaring at him.

Austin smirked. "I want all of you dead."

"We'll have to fight our way out," Normani whispered, looking at the group.

"They will beat us," Ally responded, reach over and grabbed Troy's hand.

"We will have to try," Lucy told them. "We can't give up. We can win. We just have to try. Look at them. The y don't look like they are here by choice. Austin probably compelled them. Meaning they don't think for themselves, meaning maybe we can hold them off until one of us kills Austin."

"He's mine," Camila snarled, her eyes never leaving his smirking face.

"Maybe we can get Normani to compel them to stop fighting, while the rest of us hold off Perrie."

"If Austin compelled them, not even Camila can reverse the compulsion."

"Troy, you fought in a war, is there any plan?"

"Each of us get one vampire and we fight with everything we have. Lucy, Lauren, you get Brad. I'm sorry, but you will probably have to kill him. But once that is done, go help someone else. If you can beat them, move on to another. We have to be a team," Troy said, his eyes moving around. "We have to move fast."

The vampires nodded.

And the war began.

-

Brad was just standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Cousin," he said, his eyes on Lucy.

"This is your last chance," Lucy told him.

Brad let out laugh. He shook his head. "You are nothing compared to me. I could quickly take your heart out in a blink of an eye." Within seconds, he stood in front of Lucy. He smirked down at her.

Lauren let out a laugh when Lucy just kicked him between his legs. He groaned as he fell to his knees. Lucy then punched him, knocking him over.

"You're too cocky Brad."

Lucy took a step back and turned to Lauren. Lauren stepped in front of Brad. He looked down at him. She clenched a fists, as she glared at him, many emotions running through her. She raised her first and punched him.

"This is for what you did to me," she hissed, anger running through her veins. "This is for making my life hell."

Lauren just wouldn't stop punching him. She wanted to make him pay for what he did. She had to make him pay for hurting her, for using her.

-

"This is where it ends Mahone," Camila said, staring at him.

Austin smiled. "If you had just loved me back, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"This is  _not_  my fault. If you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Maybe when we are done, I can use Lauren as a pet. She's a good listener. I've love to see what I can do to her."

"You aren't going to touch her," Camila snarled, glaring at him. She took a step towards him.

"Are we just going to talk?"

Camila lunged at Austin.

-

Lauren groaned as Brad slammed her against the ground. She could feel his hand around her throat.

"I am really sad I have to kill you," he said, looking at her.

He raised his fist, but he was suddenly tackled down by Lucy. Lauren sat up, as she watched Lucy and Brad throw punches at each other.

Lauren flinched as she watched Dinah hit a tree. One of the vampires, Jesy, grabbed Dinah by her hair and tossed her.

The baby vampire stood up and looked around. She gasped when Ally crashed into her.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked, helping Ally regain her balance.

The shorter vampire nodded her head. She pushed Lauren out of the way when Leigh-Anne lunged at them.

"They are strong," Ally told the younger vampire.

"Stab her without killing her. Stab her arm or leg, it'll slow her down a bit, I've done that to Camila."

Ally nodded, before running away.

Lauren ran to Brad and pulled him off of Lucy.

-

Hailee groaned as she felt Jade break her arm. The older vampire was looking down at her.

"Snap out of it," Hailee tried, holding her arm close to her body, hoping her arm would heal fast.

Jade took a step towards Hailee, but Tristan ended up bumping into her.

Harry ran to Hailee. "Are you okay?"

The younger vampire nodded. "It just hurts a little."

Harry nodded his head. "We just have to continue until Mila kills Austin or someone can help us."

"I love you," Hailee said, giving Harry a quick kiss.

Harry placed his hands on her cheek. He pulled away. "I love you too."

Harry moved to Tristan and punched him. Hailee flinched at the pain from her arm and tried to hold Jade off.

-

"Look, I know I said it was stupid, but marry me?" Dinah asked, looking at Normani.

"Now is not the time."

"When?"

"When we aren't fighting for our lives," Normani said, tossing Perrie onto a tree.

"I mean, you've bugged me for the three hundred years, I'm just giving you want you want."

"We can talk about this later, after we've won," Normani said, dodging a fist.

Dinah groaned as Jesy hit her.

"Bitch," Dinah muttered, punching Jesy. "You aren't much older than I am. But I was thinking a small wedding."

"We'll talk about it later!"

-

Troy tackled James down, taking Leigh-Anne down as well.

Ally let out a breath. "She's much stronger."

"You're doing great Als."

"I have you to thank."

"Now is not the time to get cute with me Allyson."

Ally smiled. She dodged a punch from Leigh-Anne and jabbed at her stomach instead.

"God you're hot," Troy muttered staring at Ally.

The younger vampire winked. "Now is not the time to get cute with my Troy."

Her mate laughed. He kicked James away. Leigh-Anne tacked Ally.

"Fuck"

-

Shawn groaned as Conner knocked him off his feet. He rolled out of the way when the older vampire tried to stomp on him. Shawn quickly stood up and tried lunging at Conner, but the older vampire moved out of the way.

"Snap out of it!"

The older vampire didn't stop his onslaught of attacks.

Shawn was able to dodge a few hits. He kicked Conner between his legs. The older vampire groaned and closed his eyes. Shawn looked for Lucy and noticed that Brad was going to kick her (Lauren was on the ground not far from him).

Shawn grabbed Conner's shirt and used his strength to launch the older vampire onto Brad. He ran to Lucy and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Shawn gave her a smile and a nod before tackling Conner.

-

Lauren grabbed the stake she had earlier and stood up. She looked over to see Lucy straddling Brad as she punched his face.

She took a deep breath, just as Brad reversed the two so he was on top and was about to punch Lucy.

"Brad!"

The vampire in question looked up. He smirked at Lauren and within seconds was standing in front of her.

"Lauren, did you finally come to your senses?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"I did," she responded, her hand tightening over the wooden weapon.

Brad beamed, before it was ripped out of his face when Lauren stabbed his chest with the stake. He slapped her, causing Lauren to fall to the ground.

"It's over Brad," she said.

Brad looked at Lauren, before falling. Lauren had never seen a vampire die. She thought they would just quickly disintegrate like in  _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. But that wasn't the case. Brad's skin slowly turned gray. He's veins darkened. His eyes hollowed.

Lauren stared at the dead body on the ground. She felt the weight on her shoulder's disappear. She breathed out. Brad was gone. She closed her eyes. She took a second herself before turning to Austin and Camila. Austin was getting the upper-hand.

Lucy had left to help Shawn, who needed help fighting. Dinah and Normani were fighting two female vampires. Ally and Troy had teamed up. Same with Hailee and Harry.

Lauren turned back to Camila, to see that Austin had her on the ground. He looked ready to kill her.

"Austin!"

The oldest vampire in the area froze. He turned to Lauren, while keeping his arm around Camila's throat.

"Austin, Becky wouldn't want this," Lauren said, taking a step towards him.

"You don't know what Becky would want," Austin snarled, turning his attention to Camila.

"I do know how it feels to be mated as a human. You know how it felt. Becky wouldn't have just left you. There had to be a reason for it," Lauren told him, taking a step closer.

Austin stepped away from Camila and turned to Lauren, his eyes dark. He took a step towards her.

"You don't know anything."

"Camila is my mate, and I will always be bonded to her. Your bond with Becky was stronger. You  _loved_  each other. Think Austin, she wouldn't have left you unless there was a reason."

Austin glared at Lauren. " _Shut_  up."

"No, you know I'm right. Becky loved you Austin. She wouldn't betray you like that.  _Think._ Why would she leave? Someone must have made her leave. Someone who wanted to hurt you. Who broke the news to you? Who wanted to hurt you?"

Austin froze, a small frown appearing on his face. He took a step back. " _Father_."

-

_Some time in 1404_

"She could never love a bastard," his father said, looking at Austin. They were having dinner, just the two of them as Austin's mother had died during child birth.

The young man frowned. He looked up at his father. "Why do you hate me?"

The older man let out a laugh. "You killed your mother. You destroy lives."

"I did not want mother to die," Austin whispered, staring at the plate.

"You do not deserve happiness. I will make sure you know that."

-

_Present_

"Father made her go away," Austin whispered, looking at Lauren.

"Austin, you  _were_  loved. It was just taken away from you."

Austin stared at Lauren.

Camila didn't know what was happening. She stood up and looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on the stake Lauren had before hand and grabbed it. She wiped the blood from her face and watched as Austin stepped closer to Lauren.

"Father took her from me."

"She loved you Austin, please stop this."

"It's too late for me," Austin whispered. "Might was well continue to be the monster I've become." He reached for Lauren, but Camila quickly sprinted to Austin and stabbed him from behind.

Austin gasped, as he looked down, where the piece of wood was sticking out. He let out a small laugh.

"We both lost," he whispered, turning to Camila.

The oldest female vampire frowned, when she heard Lauren gasp. She looked to see one of the other vampire's stand behind Lauren.

Austin fell the ground, his body turning grey. (Ending the compulsion on the other vampire, causing them to stop fighting.)

Camila paid no attention to him (he couldn't do anything. He was dying on the ground) and rushed to Lauren who fell forward. Camila caught her before she fell.

She froze when she saw Lauren had been stabbed from behind.

-

_Becky glared at Austin's father. He had stormed into her home and pushed her against the wall._

_"You will accept that other boy's marriage proposal. If you ever see my son again, you will tell him you no longer love him. If you do not, I will come back here and kill your family. I will make you watch as I kill Austin."_

_"Do not hurt him!"_

_"Promise to leave him. You will break his heart."_

_Becky could feel tears stream down her face. "I promise. Just do no hurt him, please."_

_Austin's father smirked, before turning and leaving the house._

_Becky slid to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, as she felt her own heart break._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - June 26, 2011 (16/0)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	20. Part 20

****"Lauren!" Dinah shouted, as she and Normani ran to their daughter. Lauren was leaning against Camila, the pain on her face evident. The formerly compelled vampires had stopped fight, and were confused. Camila's vampire family rushed to their leader and her mate.

Normani looked at the spot Lauren was stabbed and sighed in relief. "She's going to be okay. It didn't reach her heart. Lo, this is going to hurt," Normani whispered, grabbed the stake and pulling it out, causing Lauren to groan. "Can someone get her some blood or something? She's going to need some." Normani looked into Lauren's green eyes. "Have you fed at all?"

Lauren shook her head. "I-I don't know how."

Normani nodded her head. She looked to Troy. "Go, get someone so Lauren can feed. And be fast."

"I-I don't want to kill-"

"You won't kill anyone. We'll make sure of it," Dinah whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

The baby vampire nodded her head, as she leaned into Camila.

"I'm sorry," Leigh-Anne said, looking down at Lauren, having stabbed her. "I-I couldn't control myself."

Camila looked at the vampire to see the guilt on her face. She sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Austin caused all this."

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Lauren asked, staring at Austin's dead body.

"Why should we care?" Dinah asked, glaring at the vampire who caused her daughter a lot of pain.

"Because he was hurting. He wasn't always a bad guy. He was actually really sweet, but then he lost his mate, and his sire used him as a toy. Life made him into a bad guy. That could've happened to anyone. It could have happened to Camila."

"You know, I think you're the only one who really knew Austin, not even me and I've known him for over five hundred years," Camila whispered, pulling Lauren closer to her (causing Lauren go whimper in pain).

"I'm sorry about your family," Lauren told Lucy, who was staring at her dead cousin.

"They weren't my family, not anymore. You guys are my family," Lucy said, smiling at Camila.

The oldest vampire smiled back.

Troy returned with a human. Lauren reluctantly drank from him.

-

"What's going to happen with you guys?" Ally asked the other seven vampires. Lauren's stab wound was healing from the blood she had drank, Hailee's arm had to heal. The others were just taking a breather, letting the emotions that were on a high to come down.

Perrie shrugged. "We've been under Austin's control for so long, I think we're just going to see what life has to offer, you know?"

"Maybe find our mates," James added, looking at the couples.

Ally grinned. "We wish you luck. If you ever need us, we'll be around."

"What's going to happen with me?" Lauren asked, curled up next to Dinah.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go back to school. I can't be around humans anymore. My life, my old life is over," Lauren said, frowning.

"We'll train you. And if you want to finish school, you can always go back when you are ready. You have forever know," Dinah said, not seeing Lauren's face.

Lauren didn't look happy, she looked very sad about the fact that she did have forever. And if Ally remembered correctly, Lauren didn't want to be a vampire. She wanted to be human, she wanted to stay human.

"Yeah, forever," Lauren whispered, looking at the ground.

Ally looked up and saw Lucy staring at her. Lucy had also noticed Lauren's attitude.

Perrie and the other vampires stood up. "It's time for us to go. We'll meet again, maybe next time it will be with our mates."

"Be safe," Hailee said, as she stood up as well.

The vampires exchanged goodbye before the other ones left.

"Can we stay here for a little while? I don't want to go home," Lauren whispered, looking at Camila.

Her sire nodded, and everyone sat back on the ground.

"It's over," Camila whispered, smiling widely for the first time. She looked relaxed for the first time.

"You know what I always wondered," Shawn said, looking up.

The other vampires looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"If Austin wanted Camila's love, why didn't he just compel her?"

"Because he wanted it to be real. He wanted Camila to chose. Even if he was forcing her, she was still choosing," Lauren said, her eyes on Camila.

"You were going to come back to me. No one would ever take your place," Camila whispered, staring back at Lauren.

The younger vampire looked away.

-

"I call Lauren as my maid of honor," Dinah said, smirking.

Normani narrowed her eyes. "She's going to be mine."

"Why do you get her?"

"Cause I'm older!"

"Mommy, Mama?" she whispered in a small voice.

Dinah and Normani both turned to Lauren a frown on their faces. Lauren had sounded so nervous. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong Lo?"

"I-I need to talk to you," Lauren whispered, her eyes trained onto the ground.

Dinah and Normani exchanged worried looks.

-

"Does this mean you're going to stop being a bitch?" Lucy asked, staring at Camila.

Camila grinned. "I have my mate. I don't have to worry about Austin. I can finally be happy."

"We're happy for you. Seeing you alone wasn't fun," Shawn said, smiling softly, "but now you don't have to be."

Camila nodded her head. "I don't have to be scared that I'm going to lose Lauren anymore."

"What are you going to do next?" Ally questioned, a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to take Lauren on an actual date. Then I'm going to kiss her. My first kiss with Lauren," Camila said, her voice filled with joy.

There was a knock on the door, but Camila already knew who it was. She stood up and went to open it. "Hey Lauren."

Lauren's eyes looked inside the house. She looked at the people in there, before turning to Camila. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Camila nodded. She gave the others a smile before walking out of the house with Lauren. Camila followed Lauren until the younger vampire stopped.

"What's going on?" Camila asked, looking at Lauren.

"I'm a vampire," Lauren whispered, turning to Camila.

"I know you didn't want to be one," Camila responded. Her eyes on her mate.

"I didn't get to choose."

"None of us did. I didn't. Ally didn't. Lucy didn't. We didn't have a choice."

Lauren didn't respond. She just stared at the ground.

"Lauren, what's going on?"

"I've never had control of my life. Ever since I was born. We were destined to be together before I was even born. My parents died, because of you. I know it wasn't your fault, but I can't help but blame you. My life revolved vampires. I-I couldn't even deal with Brad's betrayal, like I should have. I was made to forget him. And yeah, I'm over it, but it wasn't supposed to be like that. And it makes me mad. Nothing was in my control. All I had was my humanity, and I couldn't even control of that."

"Lauren, you did—"

"You don't get it. I don't want this. I didn't want to be this. I didn't want to be what hurt me. I want to hate you for ruining my life, but I can't because it's not your fault. You didn't mean to make me this."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone is. I couldn't even fall in love with you the right way."

"But you did."

"Because I have to. You took that from me. I know being  _this_  makes me love you. It amplifies the emotions, but that's all it did. I never got to  _fall_  for you. I never got to go on dates with you. I never got to find thing that would make me like you. It just appeared."

Camila didn't say anything. She just let Lauren talk, knowing she had to let Lauren talk, to let her get it out.

"You're my mate Camila. You were always my mate. I'll always feel this connection with you. But I have to go."

"Lauren, no."

"I have to. I love you Camila, but I also hate you. And I can't be here, hating you. It's not fair. I have to get away. I have to think. I have to get used to this, being something I never wanted to be. I have to find out who I am, because I don't even know," Lauren whispered, as she got closer to Camila. She leaned forward and kissed Camila softly on the lips.

Camila had her eyes closed when Lauren pulled away. She opened her eyes and stared into Lauren's eyes. "Our first kiss. And our last one."

"It's not our last one. This isn't a goodbye. It's a 'see you later.' I'll come back, Camila Cabello. I promise to always come back to you. I promise that when I come back to you, the only thing I feel for you is love," Lauren whispered, as she took a step back. "Take care of them, my moms. They are going to need you now."

"I promise. As long as you promise to come back to me," Camila whispered in reply.

"I promise you," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Can Lucy and Shawn go with you? I don't want you be alone," Camila whispered, looking at Lauren's green eyes, the green eyes she'd fallen for multiple times.

"If they want." Lauren kisses her one last time before turning around and walking away.

Camila watches her mate walk away, knowing she would be back. She'll always come back.

Lauren disappeared, and Camila was left standing there alone.

-

_"Lauren, what's wrong?" Dinah asked, staring at the youngest vampire._

_"I can't stay here," Lauren whispered, her voice void of any emotion._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't stay here. It's too much."_

_"Is it the blood? We can move to a secluded area," Normani said, taking a step towards Lauren._

_The newly turned vampire shook her head, her eyes shut._

_"No, I can't stay here, with_ you. _I can't be around you right now," Lauren told them, her head still shaking._

_Dinah froze. Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

_"I can't forget what you did. You hurt me. You didn't_ trust  _me. You've compelled me multiple times, not just twice," Lauren told them. After being turned into a vampire, any other compulsion came to light. They remembered everything._

_"We were protecting you," Normani said, trying to calm the emotional girl._

_"I need time to myself. I need to let go of it and I can't do that here. I feel like if I stay here, I'll resent you. And I love you too much to resent you. You're my mothers. You raised me."_

_"And we did a damn good job," Dinah said, her voice cracking._

_Lauren smiled softly. "You should still get married. I know Mommy has wanted to."_

_"We'll wait until you come back."_

_"You shouldn't-"_

_"Shut up, we are waiting."_

_Lauren smiled softly. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_"We'll miss you too. We'll be waiting for you."_

_"Are you going to tell Camila?" Normani asked, looking into Lauren's eyes._

_"I have to. I'm gonna break her heart."_

_Normani pulled Lauren in for a hug. "She's going to understand. Just like we do, she will as well."_

_"I love you," Lauren whispered, reaching for Dinah._

_The tallest of the three vampires walked to the hugging girls and wrapped them up in her arms._

_"As long as you can be happy and you come back to us, it will be okay. You make us proud Lauren," Dinah said, hugging her daughter._

_Lauren pulled away. She walked backwards to the door._

_Dinah and Normani watched as Lauren walked out of the house._

_"She'll be back. She has to come back," Dinah said, reaching for Normani's hand._

_"She has to," Normani whispered, leaning into Dinah._

_And the house just felt empty._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - June 26, 2011 (16/0)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974/June 27, 2011 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/16)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/127)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/460)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/306)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/34)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404/June 27, 2011 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/274)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/111)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/111)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/338)


	21. Epilogue

 

_2061, 50 Years Later_

Camila's life changed so much in the last fifty years. The biggest thing was that she didn't have the world's weight on her shoulders. She was actually able to enjoy life and be happy. She didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore.

Camila had been without her mate multiple times after meeting her. But this time it was different. This time she knew that her mate was going to be okay. She could just wait.

But the biggest thing that Camila never saw coming. It was her friendship with Dinah. Dinah was her best friend.

-

_49 Years Ago_

It was Lauren's birthday, and it was Dinah and Normani's first one without her. Camila worried, because they were finally happy again. The first year without Lauren hit them the worst. Camila wanted to say she was the most destroyed, but Camila was used to losing her mate. Dinah and Normani raised Lauren. They were there for her first step, for her first word. They were there for Lauren's first day of school. They were there when Lauren fell and scraped her knee. They were there and now she wasn't. 

Camila walked to the house, wanting to help them. Normani gave her a sad smile.

"How are you doing?" Camila asked, looking at Normani.

The girl shrugged. "Could be better."

"How is Dinah?" Camila asked, seeing the sadness in the younger vampire's eyes.

"She's a wreck. As much as Lauren was my little girl, her bond with Dinah was another level."

"Can I talk to her?"

Normani moved out of the way and allowed Camila to walk into to the house.

The older vampire walked into the living room and saw Dinah staring at a picture.

"Dinah?"

The younger vampire shot up. She hid the photo behind her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just check up on you."

"I promised Lauren," Camila said, her eyes shifting to the hand hiding behind her back.

"It's okay. You don't have to check up on us to keep your word."

"I want to," Camila whispered. "You're family. I want to check up on you."

Dinah looked away. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"It's okay to miss her. I miss her," Camila whispered, taking a step towards Dinah.

"Today would be her eighteenth birthday," Dinah whispered, moving her hand so the picture was in front of her. Camila saw the picture and saw it was Dinah, Normani and a five year old Lauren. "Why did she have to leave us?"

Camila looked at Dinah. "She had to find herself. She had to find a reason to keep living. She had to sort through her head. She needed to be away from us for a while. She's going to be back, I know she is. Until then, I am here. I will be here for you guys." Camila turned to Normani. "We are in this together. Why don't you two move in with me?"

Normani looked at Dinah. "I think that would be a great idea."

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, being here hurts."

Camila smiled. "You're both stuck with me."

-

_Present_

Camila and Dinah started spending time together. They'd buy gaming systems and just play. Normani found a friendship in Ally. They found they had a lot in common, and loved hanging with each other.

It was the fifty year anniversary of Lauren, Lucy and Shawn leaving her.

Not only did Lauren's leaving hurt, Lucy and Shawn's did as well.

Shawn was the first person who Camila created a friendship with. He was her brother, and not seeing him everyday left a small hole in her heart. She never thought she'd lose a brother.

And Lucy. As reluctant as Camila was about having Lucy in her life, the girl made an impact in her life. She never thought she'd feel the lack of presence. But Lucy was the person to see the light in being a vampire. Which made Camila happy that she was with Lauren, to show her the good in being a vampire. But she did miss her.

-

Camila was walking through the trees. She stopped in the spot she shared her first kiss with Lauren. She touched her own lips, feeling the tingle that came with remembering the kiss.

She closed her eyes. She froze when she heard a branch break. She turned, but was tackled down.

Using her speed and strength, she turned so she was hovering over the vampire (she could tell by the scent).

Her brown eyes connected with green eyes. She blinked a few times and moved off the vampire.

"Lauren?"

"Hi Camila. I'm home."

-

"We just traveled, saw different countries. I finished school. I never want to go back. Kids now are even worse."

"How are Lucy and Shawn?"

"They are great. They went to the house. Lucy missed Ally, and Shawn wanted to see Troy and Harry."

"I missed you," Camila whispered, her eyes glued on Lauren. She didn't want the other girl to leave her sight. Camila was scared Lauren would disappear.

"I missed you too. It was hard, being away from you. It hurt, but I was still really mad. But being away, I was able to sort out my feelings. I was also able to see the world, experience new things."

"Did you-"

"No. I haven't kissed anyone since you," Lauren whispered, looking at the girl. "Can I kiss you? I'm forgetting, and I don't want to."

Camila smiled. Lauren moved so she was in front of her and leaned forward. Camila just closed her eyes, allowing Lauren to take control (and only. Camila was going to be on top. Missing Lauren or not, no one was going to top her). Camila leaned into Lauren's soft lips. She slowly pulled away, and opened her eyes, seeing Lauren staring at her.

"I love you," Lauren whispered.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Camila asked, staring at Lauren.

The younger vampire nodded her head. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

Camila grinned. She leaned forward and kissed Lauren. She pushed Lauren back until the younger vampire was on her back. Camila loved the fact that breathing was a necessity. Both girl's hands ran over each other's bodies. Camila smiled when she felt Lauren moan against her.

Camila pulled away. "I love being able to do that."

Lauren smiled. "Don't stop."

"I want to take you out first."

Lauren kissed Camila one more time. "I want to see my moms."

-

Camila smiled as she watched Dinah and Normani hug Lauren. If it was possible, there would be tears all over the place. Dinah and Normani didn't look like they were going to separate any time soon.

Camila walked into the house and found Lucy and Shawn. She smiled.

"Hey guys," she whispered, watching as both stood up.

Lucy reached her first. The younger vampire wrapped her arms around Camila.

"I missed you. I missed hearing you reprimand me. I had so much ice cream."

Camila let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"I have a lot of ice cream."

"I missed you and your mind," Camila whispered, hugging Lucy some, before turning to Shawn. "C'mere."

Shawn laughed. He wrapped his arms around Camila and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you too."

Camila closed her eyes, feeling her brother's arms around her.

"I gotta tell you about the ice cream," Lucy said, jumping in place.

Camila grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the couch, allowing Lucy to tell her all about the ice cream.

-

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, looking up at Dinah.

"We understand. But now we have forever, right?"

"We have forever. I love you two very much. You are my mothers. I wish I was able to see the world with you," Lauren whispered, "and I know it's my fault that you weren't with me."

"The world is always changing. We'll see the new changes with you," Normani said, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you hate me?" Lauren whispered, looking at her hands.

"We could never hate you. You are our angel, our little girl. Nothing and no one could ever make us hate you," Dinah responded.

"You were hurting. You needed time to yourself. We understand. You aren't always going to be with us. Some day, you'll leave with Camila. It'll be okay. As long as we know you'll always be in our lives, we'll be here."

"Camila asked out on a date," Lauren whispered, smiling softly.

Dinah grinned. "It's going to be great. I've helped Camila plan it for the last fifty years."

"I do love her."

"And she loves you. She only thought of you."

"Do you remember the first time you ever held me?"

Normani smiled.

_Normani was looking inside the car. Dinah was dealing with the driver and passenger. Normani wanted to know about the crying. She saw a little girl, crying. she quickly unbuckled her and held her in her arms. The little girl was crying. Normani rocked her._

_"Ssh, it's okay," Normani whispered, trying to sooth the girl._

_Normani went to Dinah and showed her the baby. The baby's mother told them the girl's name before passing on._

_Normani looked down at the crying girl and felt the need to protect her. She rocked her, hoping she'd stop crying._

_"It's okay Lauren, it's okay," Normani whispered, as Lauren slowly calmed down._

_Normani stared into Lauren's green eyes and simply fell in love. She continued rocking Lauren until those green eyes were closed._

_"Let's go get her things," Dinah said, before the two disappeared into the night._

Lauren looked at their linked hands and smiled. She turned to Dinah.

_Normani was out feeding, and Dinah was left alone with Lauren. The girl would always cry when Dinah got close. She didn't know she was left alone with her._

_But Lauren soon started crying. Dinah didn't know what to do. She stared down at the crib, where Lauren was crying. Dinah made a face, before reaching down and picking the girl up. Dinah held her at arms length. She didn't know why Lauren was crying. She didn't smell, so she didn't need a change._

_"What do you want?" Dinah asked Lauren, and waited for an answer._

_No answer._

_Lauren reached for Dinah. The vampire frowned, but held her closer._

_Lauren placed her thumb in her mouth and snuggled against Dinah's chest. The vampire wasn't sure what to do. She just stood there frozen, as Lauren got herself comfortable. She placed her head on Dinah's breasts and closed her eyes, using the vampire's breasts as pillows.  Dinah went to the living room and laid on the couch, letting Lauren sleep._

"After that day, you could only sleep when you used our breasts as pillows."

Lauren smiled. "I love hearing these stories."

"And we love telling them."

Lauren kissed Normani's cheek, then Dinah's. "I really do love you two. You're my Mama and Mommy, and you'll always be."

"And you'll always be our little girl."

"Always."

-

Camila and Lauren had finished their date. They were in hotel room, wanting to finish the date off alone.

Camila was hovering Lauren.

"You are so beautiful."

Lauren smiled. "So are you. I'm glad you are my mate."

"I'm glad I get to spend this time with you," Camila whispered, before slowly taking Lauren's clothes off. They were quickly followed by her own.

"No one will ever compare to you," Camila said, staring at Lauren's bare body.

The younger vampire smiled shyly, before connecting her lips with her mates. She gasped into Camila's lips when the older vampire's fingers entered her.

"I love you, Camz," Lauren moaned, before reconnecting their lips.

Camila grinned. She kissed Lauren's back, as she made the younger vampire feel good.

The first of many shared nights.

-

"I do."

Lauren smiled at Camila. There weren't a lot of people around, but Lauren did get to meet Normani's sire.

"The brides may now kiss," Troy said, having be ordained.

Normani and Dinah kissed, causing everyone to cheer.

As promised, Dinah and Normani waited until Lauren returned. The week after she returned, Dinah and Normani decided to have a first of many future weddings.

The wedding came to an end and Camila walked up to Lauren.

"That's going to be us someday," the shorter vampire whispered, looking into Lauren's green eyes.

The younger vampire smiled and get Camila a soft kiss.

"We have forever."

"And I won't have to gentle anymore," Camila said, a smirked on her face.

"Who said I wanted you to be?"

Camila narrowed her eyes.

"Come find me,  _daddy_ ," Lauren whispered in Camila's ear before running away.

The older vampire's smile vanished, her eyes wide. She looked around, before chasing after Lauren.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

_Life was complete._

_**The End** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You Know Ages:  
> Lauren Jauregui: June 27, 1994 - June 26, 2011 (16/50)  
> Brad Simpson: July 28, 1956 - June 18, 1974/June 27, 2011 (17/36)  
> Lucy Vives: January 11, 1979 - January 27, 1995 (15/66)  
> Shawn Mendes: August 8, 1864 - September 21, 1883 (19/177)  
> Camila Cabello: March 3, 1534 - March 2, 1551 (16/510)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen: June 22, 1686 - April 27, 1705 (18/356)  
> Hailee Steinfeld: December 11, 1958 - August 23, 1976 (17/84)  
> Austin Mahone: April 14, 1385 - September 30, 1404/June 27, 2011 (19/606)  
> Troy Ogletree: May 9, 1717 - April 25, 1737 (19/324)  
> Ally Brooke: July 7, 1883 - November 2, 1899 (16/161)  
> Harry Styles: February 1, 1881 - November 2, 1899 (18/161)  
> Normani Kordei: May 31, 1686 - April 26, 1705 (17/388)


End file.
